the dark side fox
by lukaholiday977
Summary: At the final battle of VOTE naruto is left for dead but he refuses to die. He unlocks the power of the dark side and is found by a certain count... What will happen when he joins him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **This is a story that's been bugging me for some time and I have some writer's block I decided to post this. I will update the other one as soon as I get my computer back in fourteen day sorry (I'm writing this from a library computer)… Now on with the story it's a star wars the clone wars cross over fic because to me the series appears the most polished and has the most potential for changes without destroying the story line I will follow the episodes but I will merge some of them so that you don't get to many cliff hangers… also don't hate at the end of this chapter.**

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" _ **Hologram & communicator"**_

I own nothing…but I plan to kidnap Gorge Lucas and then extort hi-RING…RING...-Excuse me for a moment…hello? Mh…aha… WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT GORGE LUCAS SOLD STAR WARS?!…Well DAMN… there goes that plan… OOO CURAL WORLDDDD! T_T

THE FOX FINDS THE DARK SIDE

[Valley of the end]

Two individuals where standing at the valley. They starred the other down. They both where very young and both seem very exhausted. But this is where the similarities end; one boy had raven hair and charcoal black eyes. He also wore a torn up blue high collar with a red and white as well as white shorts. He had and aura of arrogance around him. His name was Sasuke Uchiha the last survivor of the Uchiha clan after his brother Itachi Uchiha slaughtered them all. Thus after he survived he become Konoha's golden boy and he was given everything on a sliver platter thus his arrogance came to be.

The other boy had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes as well as a three whisker like scars on each of his cheek. He wore a god offal orange and blue jump suit and had a head band with a metal plate on it with a leaf symbol inscribed on to it. This was Naruto Uzumaki the village scapegoat as well as the village jinchūriki that everyone hated because of the nine tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago and was now sealed inside of the boy. Even trough that Naruto kept on smiling to everyone but deep down he was starting to hate them. But because of his precious people he endured.

This all began because Sasuke had been given a curse mark by Orochimaru during the second part of the chunin exams and the mark had since corded the already unstable mind of the Uchiha thus after he had seen Naruto improving and in his mind showing him up he decided to leave the village and head for the biggest traitor in the leaf to gain power to not only kill his brother but to also show Naruto who is superior. As the village found out about Sasuke betrayal they sent a team of genin and new chunin from the Konoha 12 who all knew Sasuke and wanted to get him back. As they where preparing to leave the third teammate of team seven, Sakura Haruno who was the one who reported that Sasuke leaving asked Naruto to bring him back to her and was crying all the while (A/N Stupid fan girls when they lose there so called loved they act like it's the end of the world… if Naruto left she probably wouldn't give a rat's ass). So they set off but not before Naruto promised to bring him, on the mission they encountered resistance in the form of Orochimaru's elite guards the sound four. They split up multiple times until only Sasuke and Naruto remained. So now we find these two former rivals, teammates and brothers facing each other to the death.

"So Naruto it is seams that we are at our final act the one wins this will be walking away from this the other will not"

As Sasuke spoke Naruto started get angry because Sasuke had just abandoned the village where he was treated like royalty and he left because he was a little jealous while Naruto himself was treated worse then dirt and he was beaten regularly until he entered the ninja academy which was his only choice as he could not stay a civilian because no one would give him a job as everyone but the younger generation hated him. [A/N I know I'm exaggerating but I need him to have hatred]

"Sasuke you're an idiot Orochimaru was born and trained in Konoha so by staying you could have become just as strong!"

Sasuke responded to that by just starting to laugh like a madman.

"But way would I want to stay in the village that holds me back whereas I can get the power strait at the source if I go. And now Naruto we shall finish all our battles before and I shall break the bonds I have created by kill YOU! Your death shall allow me the power needed to kill my brother and get my revenge"

Naruto was shocked at how someone that he used to call a friend had become so deranged that he would do anything to get just a water drop of more power.

As they stood there suddenly Sasuke started to charge up the move made famous by Kakashi Hatake the Chidori which he thought to Sasuke for the final of the Chunin exams. Sasuke however used that knowledge to his advantage as he showed that same technique into Naruto's right shoulder during there current battle. Naruto had been able to heal thanks to the kyuubi that is sealed inside of him. When Naruto saw Sasuke charging the dangers attack he responded by to charging up his own attack that was thought to him by the toad sage Jiraiya. The rasengan is a orb of compressed chakra that is spinning in multiple directions.

They both finished charging there attacks and they rocked towards each other.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOOOO!

As they where about to collide Naruto went for Sasuke's stomach while Sasuke went for his hart.

There was a bright flash as they collided and Naruto managed to strike Sasuke in the stomach but it cost him as Sasuke pierced his right lung.

The force of the clash sent both competitors sailing through the air.

Sasuke crash landed against the foot of the Madara statue and was knocked out. Naruto however was not that lucky as he was blasted into a rock that was sticking out of the river where he was holding on for dear life but he was bleeding and his lungs where filling with both water and blood.

That was what Hatake Kakashi saw as he arrived at the scene. He saw one of his student's unconscious while the other was using the last of his strength to hold on. As he moved into the clearing Naruto saw his sensei coming and used the last of his strength to scream out

"Kakashi sensei help me!"

Kakashi look at him with a sad smile:

"I'm sorry Naruto but your injuries are too great you wont last much longer I'm sorry but the mission comes first and I hope you find happiness in the next life… good bye Naruto…"

With that he turned around picked up Sasuke and started to jump of toward the village.

Naruto watched helplessly to as his sensei left him for dead. His grip on the rock slipped and he was dragged by the current to the bottom of the river. As he lay there he saw his life flash before his eye he saw all the horrible the village did to him. Once he saw all that his hatred bubbled to the surface as his eyes shot open and all the hatred that he had bottled up for years exploded and a dark aura surrounded him as he started to slowly get up.

" _NO! I shall not fall this day, I will not die… they left me fore dead but I WILL show them that they_ _were WRONG!"_

As he said that the dark power that surrounding him expanded and pushed the water apart so that Naruto could crawl up on the shore and as soon as he did that the aura vanished and the water returned. Naruto however used this new power to sustain himself through hatred alone.

But what he didn't know was that count Douku was in his privet flagship in a near his sector and had sensed the powerful dark side energy that Naruto was realizing.

He got up from his meditation platform and went to the bridge

"Droid! Set a course for unknown space in this sector I have felt a disturbance in the force and whish to look into it"

The Battle droid looked at his master and nod

"Roger…Roger…also the general Lok Durd has sent the first prototype of his new weapon that should destroy any biological on the planets surface but the formula is a bit off and is too strong thus it will take time to get formula right so that we don't destroy the whole planet but the one he sent powerful enough to do so."

Douku smiled

"Excellent how long will it take until for us reach the coordinates that I gave you?"

The droid paused for a moment then spoke up

"We should be arriving at the coordinates in about 20 minute's sir."

Douku nodded his head and left the bridge.

[20 minute's later]

As they arrived the count saw that the planet had no form of space travel and was cut of from the whole galaxy. Douke ordered the droids to send out the recon droids to find a boy near a river and wearing bright orange jumpsuit and then bring him to the flag ship to get healed.

Soon the droids brought the boy but he was badly injured and it was a miracle that he was still alive but the count could feel that he was using the dark side to keep him self alive. As some time passed the boy was stabilized in a bacta tank when something happened… the boy's eyes and stomach started to glow bright red and from them a thick mist started escaping leaving the tank and even stared to seep out of the ship itself. The mist started to escape faster and then with one final push is escaped the boy completely and returned to the planet below.

The boy went into critical condition again but thanks to medical droids and the boys own dark side as well as what appeared to be a healing factor they where able to stabilize him. The count was wondering what that thing was and decided to ask the boy when he awoke.

[Mindscape/meanwhile]

As Naruto awoke he saw that he was in a sewer that he recognized as his mindscape. When he got up he saw that the pipes that hold the kyuubis chakra where starting to leak and he knew that the kyuubi was going to escape and because he thought he was going to die he was going to ask the beast for one last favorer. As he made to the large room where the beats resided he saw that the bars of the cage where already falling apart so with that in mind he spoke up

"HEY kyuubi are you still there?!"

The beat in question answers with a mighty roar

" **What do you want brat you come to free me at last!?** "

The beat spoke with sarcasm dripping off every word, but it was unprepared for the answer.

"Yes"

" **What!?** "

"Yes I will release you…but you have to promise me that you will destroy the Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake"

The kyuubi was speechless this human was willing to release it just for revenge. The beast grinned this was a human it could grow to like.

"Now do we have a deal…?"

" **I like you brat and we have a deal…But because you are so generous I will let you keep your healing factor so that you can survive and spread destruction with all the hate that you bottled up for years…HA-HA-HA-HA!** "

Naruto grinned and walk up to the cage where the water elevated him to the paper with word seal on it…he tears it off and see that there is a spiral shape that is the locking mechanism for the cage. He could also see that it was weak enough that a rasengan should break it. However before he can do anything else he is pulled away by the back of his shirt and falls on his ass.

When he looked up he see who pulled him away from the cage he saw that it was none other then the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze. Minato after a small stare down with Naruto spoke up with a smile:

"Hello sun how have you been?"

Naruto just stared at him and then it clicked that his own father damned him to the hell that was the village hidden it the leaf. Naruto started to block out his fathers word the only thing he heard was his mothers name before he blocked him out completely as his hatred began to rise.

This was the man that sealed the beast inside of him to save the village that hated his own sun and he had the balls to talk to him like nothing had happened. He just wanted to choke him to death and watch as the life drained from his eyes. That is when something told him what to do.

Minato saw his son extend his right arm towards him and made a hand motion as if he was choking someone to death. Minato then felt sudden tightening around his neck as he was slowly lifted of the floor and was beginning to lose air.

Naruto then looked at him and Minato saw that his eyes where slowly turning bright yellow. As he was struggling to breathe Naruto spoke up.

"You where the one that brought this curse one and I had almost forgiven you for it as I thought you couldn't take anyone else but now that I know that you would do that you own sun well then you must die"

Minato was struggling to make a sentence but he some how managed

"Na..uh..ruto…ple…gag…as…don't…hack…do…thi..gag..s…"

Naruto only smirked

"Ah but you don't understand I am already doing this and now father you…DIE!"

And with does final words Naruto closed his hand into a fist and in the process killed his own father.

Kyuubi was watching this and couldn't help at laugh at what had just happened. The man that had sealed him away was killed by his own flesh and blood for the exact same reason. As he kept on watching he saw his container charging up a rasengan with the help of a shadow clone then took a running jump and smashed it at the already weakened gate destroying it fully and setting the beast within it free at last…the last words kyuubi heard from it last container where:

"Remember our deal fox"

After that the whole world turned to black…

[Flagship/Med bay]

The medical droid that was stationed there saw that the patient will awaken soon. He decided informe count Douku so to not scare the boy as he knew that the technology on the planet below was still very primative.

As Douku arrived at the med bay the boy had just been taken out of the tank and onto the table where he was beginning to awaken. Douku was however no prepared to for what happened next. The boy had opened his bright yellow eyes, kicked up into standing position and used the force set everything away from him but Douke had resisted it but was then surprised yet again as the boy used the force to start choking him. Douke used his own force powers to break out of it and used his mastery of the force to restrain the boy. In response to this the boy started struggling and screaming at him to release him at once.

"Let me go you old fart or I will kill you with my bear hands!"

Douku however did not let go but decided to ease the boy mind.

"Calm your self young one my name is count Douku I mean you no harm…for now at least. And you should be grateful as it was I who had saved your life."

When Naruto heard that he started to calm down and Douke after he was certain that the boy was calm let him down. Naruto then spoke again:

"Thank you for saving me but can you tell me in which village I am currently residing? Also my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Douku answer without missing a beat:

"You are not in any village…your not even on the planets surface anymore you are aboard my flagship that is currently hovering above you planets atmosphere… also no I am not crazy your people are just not advanced enough to travel the galaxy and if you do not believe me get dressed and follow me to the bridge where I will prove it to you as well tell you about your new abilities."

With that Douku left the med bay and patiently waited for Naruto outside. After a few minutes Naruto came from the med bay in his new garments. He wore a black tunic, black pant and black boots as well as a brown belt.

"Ah I see that you are ready please follow me…Now Naruto the universe we know in very large and to get around we use starship which allow us to travel at light speed to reach our destination quicker. Of course there are many different types of ship. On almost every planet in the galaxy there are species that are not human but have the same intelligence as use. In the know universe there are two major factions one is the Galactic Republic and its jedi the other is the Confederacy of Independent Systems which I happen to be apart of. As for what am I…Well I am sith. As for what the jedi and the sith are people that can sense the force which is the energy that is all around us in flows through us and all living things…First lets take a look at the jedi who follow the path of the light and are believed to be peace makers. They have there very own code that they follow:

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

 _There is no passion, there is serenity_

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony_

 _There is no death, there is only the force_

Douke took a pause to let everything sink in as they came up to the bridge and Naruto saw his very own planet is was sow big but none of his people had ever been where he was standing. Then he remembered that Douke wanted to discus these new powers that he had obtained and from what he had gathered it led to only one possibility…the dark side…

"So you where taking about the force so could you explain the dark side because if what I think I used to fuel this new power I think I know what it is…

Douku was surprised that the boy may have figured it out on his own but then again he left him some clues to figure it out.

"Very well the sith are the opposed if the jedi they believe in battle and they use there empoisons such as hate, fear and anger to grow stronger. The newer sith believe in the rule of two which states that the can be only one master and one apprentice of course there was once sith code as well and it read:

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion_

 _Through passion, I gain strength_

 _Through strength, I gain power_

 _Through power I gain victory_

 _Through victory, my chains are broken_

 _The force shall free me_

As he finished he saw that Naruto understood which side of the force he was using. So the count ask Naruto a very important question

"Naruto how would you like to become my apprentice and learn about the true power of the dark side…also could you tell about your world and its powers."

Naruto was surprised that the count offer him this opportunity and he knew that he needed to more power to destroy his enemies. So with his mind made up got on one knee and spoke:

"I'm a here to serve you master"

Douku smiled and then asked about the boy's planet and the Naruto to the best of his abilities. When Douke heard Naruto mention chakra multiple times he decided voice his thoughts

"Naruto what is this chakra exactly?"

Naruto looked at his new master and took a thinking pose for a couple of seconds before answering:

"Well this is how my teacher explained it to me

 _Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated ot create an effect that would not possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily no visable the unaided eye unless it highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. Chakra is the life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will die. Produced within the chakra colis that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in the network called the chakra pathway system, which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Certain groups, such as shinobi, have learned to generate more chakara and release it outside their bodies through pressure points called tenketsu in order to perform jutsu._

When Douke heard this he knew that no one else must live the planet as it would be devastating if any of them went to the republic. The war would not only tip the tide of war but also form what Naruto told him about jinchūriki they would completely destroy the separatist alliance and all the planning will go down the drain.

At that moment count Douku remembered the weapon that was sent to him and he immediately knew what he must do.

"It seems that you will not get revenge on the people you wanted to…"

Naruto looked surprised at this and was about to protest when the count continued.

"You see Naruto your people are to dangers and need to be eradicated."

As he spoke he moved over to the counsel and spoke:

"Droid ready the special weapon and fire it on the planet!"

The droid answer

" _ **Roger…roger**_ "

Naruto looked on in shock as he watched from the bridge of the ship as large cylinder like object flew toward the planet and as it crashed on to its surface large explosion occurred that started to eradicated everything in its path and before his very eye his planet become nothing more then a barren wasteland. Tears started to fall from his eyes as the planet he one called home exploded from the destabilized core.

The count watched this without even flinching as he saw the boy die before him and man rise in his place. With the fireworks over he turned around and left for the exit:

"Come apprentice there is much to be done"

Naruto looked at his former planet for the last time; one last tear fell from his eyes and he followed his master into the darkness…

 _ **To be continued**_

Hope you liked it all post another chapter soon

Also just so you know Naruto WILL use a double bladed light saber and it will be black and you can take a guess where he will get it.

R&R

May the force be with you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello again it's me again and I bring you another chapter of the dark side fox. I got some interesting guest** **Review's that said that I suck and that the story I terrible. Just so you know I know that this are Flamers but I will not tell them to stop because that is there opinion of my work and I appreciate the time that they took to read my work and even taking the time to write a review. Also if you wrote that just to make me feel bad then I'm sorry to disappoint you because I it did not work as I can take criticism but pleas if you don't like the work you can stop reading…But if you will continue to read then you can help me improve by giving me your opinion as long as it is constructive criticism and not something I can't work with.**

 **Also I own nothing…on an unrelated note do any of you know were Disney keeps there rights to Star Wars…**

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" _ **Hologram & communicator"**_

THE FOX MEET THE GRAND REPUBLIC

While general grievous was having fun testing the new ion cannon at the expense of Jedi master Plo Koon's fleet…there was another separatist fleet in a sector not far from them. All the ships had a giant fox painted on the ship so that it seemed like the fox will it devour anyone that comes attacking from the front. On the ship there where thousands of droids but they all had one thing in common as and that was the red fox logo painted on them.

On the bridge of the main flag ship there was a T-series tactical droid that was painted red and black who was currently ordering the other droids to do there jobs when suddenly a button began to flash signaling that they had a transmission coming in. The droid that saw this spoke up.

"Umm sir…we seem to be getting a transmission from another separatist ship…what should we do?"

The tactical droid looked at his fellow droid and spoke:

"Let it through and let us see who wishes to speak with us"

As the holographic image came to life and the droids could see an older man in a brown cloak with a white hair and beard. This was not other then count Douke a very powerful Sith lord.

" _ **Droid where is my apprentice…I need him for a task that is of the utmost importance"**_

"He is in his currently in his room sir I shall have him summoned now"

As he said this one of the droids got up and went for the door that lead off the bridge. After it walked for a couple of minutes he came before a large door. As he stepted through the door it saw that it was very dark and the only light source was the lights on the circular platform that was in the center of the room. On the platform there was a figure that was hidden by shadows so that only his lower body was visible. 

"Um general count Douku wishes to speak to you."

The platform turned around so that figure was seen from the front but because of the shadows the only things visible were his bright yellow eyes that pierced the shadows and seemed to see into your very soul. As the figure got up and walked into the light exposing him to the world (um…galaxy?). He appeared to be in his early twenties (19). He wore a skin tight black long sleeved shirt that shoved off his well developed body, over that he wore a blood read chest piece that extended to the back of his neck and stopped a little above his head. He also had shoulder guards that were a mixture of red and black (A/N think adept sorcerer's foundry robe from swtor but my colors). His lower body was covered by a black robe with blood red markings and around his waist was a belt that held his double bladed light saber. The light saber was of a slick design and was silver metal with red lines running down it. His face was devoid of any baby; on his face there were three whiskers like marks on each cheek, while he also had a tattoo on his left side that extended to two lines that went from the corner of the lips to the chin and the other half went up to his forehead and then circled his left eye (A/N think a combination of Vsajj Ventress and Ziro the Hutt). He had long blond hair kept in a pony tail that reached to the small of his back. One bang that reached his chin was kept on the right side of his face and was braided.

"Well then let's not keep the count waiting"

With that the man left for the bridge and the droid followed after him. As the droid followed the man asked a question:

"So tell me how does our supreme general of the droid army like his new toy…"

"Well general his forces have destroyed at least three republic cruisers but the last one he destroyed had a Jedi on bored however the Jedi and three clones had escaped with the help of a smaller vessel."

The man took a moment to process this information then he spoke:

"I see then how much are you willing to bet that Douku is here to inform us that Grievous needs our help to escape and save the ship…"

The droid looked at his one and only leader as he had programmed his whole army himself so that they are loyal only to him (A/N IF anyone was wondering how he did it well I have two words for ya…shadow clone).

"Well the last time anyone bet against you the whole casino was dead when you left just because they didn't want to pay up and they tried to scare you away so I would rather not bet against you sir."

The man looked at the droid then smiled and looked away.

"I see that I programmed the droids beater than does idiots that make you seriously you guys where idiots before you were put under my command. The banking clan are idiots they build an army that can't even survive a battle they a guarantied to win."

The droid looked down for a minute before remembered that it was not part of that group anymore as there leader had reprogrammed them so that they could survive the battle some battles in which there stupider counterparts would definitely perish. There leader had taken it upon himself to update there programming so that they could fight not only without blasters but could actually find a solution to a problem. (A/N No stupid droids for Naruto seriously they are useless otherwise)

"Thank you general we are very grateful for that as we can now survive a bit better than the normal droids can. Now we are just about to reach the bridge and the count is eager to see you once again"

As he said that they came to the bridge where a hologram of count Douku was sitting and looking at them. When they were near the count spoke:

" _ **Ah my apprentice I see you're enjoying your new fleet and I can also see that you have already modified the droids to obey only YOU…your not plotting anything against me are you my APPRENTICE?"  
**_

The man looked at his master and shook his head at how foolish a man as wise as him can be.

"Of course not master I merely have taken the necessary steps to insure that I will have the full support of my troops and that no one can try to kill me with my own men. I also took the liberty of upgrading the droids up to my standers so that they know what to expect from me and that they can think a little for themselves … now what did Grievous do this time that I have to save him?"

Douke was pleased with the answer that his apprentice had given him but he did not show it. Over the years his apprentice has grown incredible rate as he was almost on par with him in light saber combat but that was not the field that he excelled at. The filed that he was a master at even greater than him and his master was assassination; he had gone to ruins of Korriban and there he found the key to learning everything he need to become a master assassin. His skills were beyond mach as he was even able to mask his presence in the force from lord Sidious. His master did not know about how powerful his apprentice had become because of that very reason.

Among the things his apprentice had learned in the ways of the force were force cloak, force healing, many force attacks such as force lightning, lightning charge and lightning discharge. But one of the most dangerous techniques was the death field. The attack creates a field that slowly kills the people in the radius while also healing Naruto himself. Naruto would not tell him how to performer the attack to this day. He had also improved on the force choke that he used so many years ago and now that he had improved even darth Sidious would have trouble getting out of it.

Some may be surprised at how the boy learned so fast, well this is where his DNA comes into play you see thanks to the chakra that his people produce they can make physical copy of themselves. It is an advanced technique that uses a lot chakra but because he had more chakra then a Kage when he was thirteen his powers just continued to grow and as he no longer had a nine tailed beast inside of him he got control of his chakra and he could finally do technique's that were out of his reach before.

Anyway back the clones that he could make…they where essentially a part of him as they were comprised of his chakra thus what they learned he learned and since they were him they were also force sensitive so they could train in the force.

His apprentice had also picked up a hobby of tinkering with droids and again with the help of shadow clones he had learned enough so that he could work on the droids that he had under his command.

Douku's thoughts were interrupted by his apprentice asking how essentially Grievous fucked up again.

" _ **Yes well general Grievous has been outsmarted by Skywalker and his hyperdrive was destroyed thus he needs assistance. We had already set a trap for Senator Padme Amidala but we will need an escape root and someone that can reaper the ship. You just happen to be capable of providing both."**_

The apprentice looked at his master nodded then shut the off the holoprojector.

"All right men set a course for the Kaliida Shoals medical station so that we can show Grievous what a real separatist fleet can do."

The droids all said the famous two words (A/N damn I'm using a lot of WWE references):

"Roger…Roger…"

The Sith in training moved over to the chair that was in the center of the bridge and he sat there as he watched from his position as they accelerate towered the battle that was happening near the medical station.

As they traveled to there destination the apprentice told his droids the plan

"All right this is how we will do it, we can't lose droids on some stupid rescue mission…So we will split up… Two of our cruisers will jump out of hyperspace right above the medical station and wait there. Do not fire I repeat do not fire just hover over the station I will use my dreadnought and fore more ships to surround the Republic ships and then stay there so that that we can allow the Malevolence to escape… if the ship is destroyed then we will leave them alone and get out of there and back into separatist space. I want every droid back, it was trouble enough to reprogram you and I don't want to do that again until we add another fleet to our group…Am I understood.

The droids all nodded but the Sith spoke again:

"I said AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

The droids quickly straitened up and spoke in unison.

"YES SIR!"

The Sith smiled

"Good now one more thing the ship does not need that many droids so discreetly order all nonessential droids to move to our ship and then start reprogramming them when we jump into hyperspace…now get to your stations we got a ship to save!"

With does orders the droids got to work to prepare for the battle that is to come.

[Kaliida Shoals medical station]

Master Plo Koon was waiting on the bridge of his ship for the return of the rescue ship for Senator Padme Amidala. Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had staged a daring rescue of the senator but they lost contact with them when Amidala got detected while signaling the fleet. The Jedi master was snapped out of his thoughts when the alarms came alive. Plo Koon looked around and spoke:

"What is going on?"

A clone spoke up.

"General six unknown separatist cruisers dropped out of hyperspace… four are right behind us the other two are surrounding the medical station!"

The master looked concerned because they had just been box in and could not do anything to support there comrades that where currently on board of the dreaded ship his thought was interrupted jet again as a clone came before him and spoke.

"General the unknown ship is sending a transmission shall we let it through…?

The master put his hand on his breathing mask and spoke.

"Put him through and I will speak him"

As he said that master Plo Koon moved towards the communication area. As he came into the room the hologram come to life and an image came to life that startled the master. There stood a man in his early twenties in robes and armor. But what got the master interested was the double bladed light saber that hung on his belt. The man then spoke

" _ **AH hello master Plo Koon it is a pleasure to finally meet a Jedi master in the flesh so to speak. Let me introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Sith apprentice count Douku. I am also the leader of the fleet that is currently surrounding your fleet as well as the medical station**_ "

Plo Koon was surprised that the count had yet another apprentice that seemed to be very gifted in the force.

"So what is it that you want from us?"

Naruto smirked crossed his arms and spoke.

" _ **Ah it seems that you understand you situation… I want you to ceasefire on the ship and also you shall see some fighters come out off the hangers of**_ _**malevolence and they will be moved to my ship just in case things go south and I like to think that I can use does droids better that the good general. So do not fire unless the enemy droid fighters fire first because then they are under the command of Grievous. Have a nice they master Jedi…"**_

With that the transmission ended and the room went quiet after a while a clone came near the Jedi master and spoke.

"What should we do sir?"

The master looked at him.

"We shall do as he says do not attack the ship and do not attack any droids that do not attack first… We shall wait and see if Skywalker's plan works. If not then all will be lost."

The clones all looked down before they got back to work. As they worked they heard the sounds of droid carriers and droid star ships flying above them and landing in the cruisers that were behind them. Ahsoka Tano was pacing up and down the bridge as she watched the droid fighters and transport fly by.

After a while Skywalker's ship started to fly towards them and they saw droid ships that were led by general Grievous hot on there tail. The Republic cruiser opened fire on the enemy ships and as they did they saw that the Malevolence was preparing to jump to hyperspace but everyone got a surprise as the ship suddenly went into the moon and exploded. When General Grievous saw this he turned his ship around and made the jump to hyperspace.

When the clones saw what happened they started to celebrate. When they came on board the Republic starship Anakin, Obi-Wan and the others were greeted to loud clapping but that all stopped when they came to the communication room were they saw Naruto who had appeared on the hologram and was clapping slowly.

" _ **Well done generals you did a marvels job and I thank you for the new droids that I have acquired from this mission also I would like to thank you for the entertaining show that you put on… Now we shall leave you to your own devices as I have some new droids to integrate into my fleet…good day to you all..."**_

With that he nodded his head and the hologram shut off and the enemy fleet left for separatist space. Anakin was the first to speak.

"Who was that guy and he carried a light saber is he a Sith?"

Master Plo Koon was the one who answered.

"He is Douku's new apprentice and his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Master Kenobi took a thinking pose and spoke.

"This is very troubling if he is indeed count Douku's apprentice then there is no doubt in my mind that he is very skilled in the force."

Anakin being the proud Jedi that he is and a bit arrogant spoke up.

"Well who ever he is we will stop him and bring him to justice."

Ahsoka smiled.

"Your right master we will stop him and lock him up for a long time."

Master Plo Koon looked out the window and spoke in a calm tone.

"I hope you are both right because if are your not then there is no telling what he could do."

 _ **To be continued**_

Hope you liked it all post another chapter soon

R&R

May the force be with you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I own nothing but I will once I find Walt Disney's cryogenically frozen body and trade it fore the rights for Star wars**.

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" _ **Hologram & communicator"**_

CLOAK OF DARKNESS

" _Viceroy Gunray captured!_

 _Senator Padme Amidala has scored a_

 _victory against the Separatist Alliance_

 _on the remote world of Rodia, securing_

 _the arrest of the diabolical Confederate_

 _leader, Nute Gunray._

 _The Jedi Council has dispatched Master_

 _Luminara Unduli and Anikn Skywalker's Padawan_

 _Ahsoka to escort the Viceroy to Coruscant_

 _under heavy guard. Once there, he will_

 _face trial for his many war crimes…."_

At this time, Count Dooku was on his flagship, talking to his master about the capture of the Viceroy.

" _ **Gunray's capture could be a serious threat to us, my friend. The Viceroy will not last long under Jedi interrogation,"**_ said the cowled figure of Darth Sidious.

"I have already put a plan into action, my Lord," Count Dooku said. "One of my best agents, Asajj Ventress. She will infiltrate the Jedi ship and either free Gunray or silence him."

His master looked at Dooku and spoke:

" _ **Ventress? You are putting a great deal of faith in an operative who has failed us in the past.**_

Dooku came to the defense of his apprentice.

"She is a gifted Assassin. You have my word, she will compete her mission to the letter."

" _ **Very well."**_ The Dark Lord regarded his apprentice for some time, then continued. _ **"You may proceed on one condition - you have to get your other apprentice to go with her and he will be the diversion, as he is almost as skilled with a lightsaber as you are. He may bring as many droids as he wants, but he must be in the front to get the Jedi's attention."**_

With that, the hologram switched off. As the Count stood up, the doors to the bridge opened and in walked Asajj Ventress herself.

"Master," she announced her presence.

"There is no margin for error this time, child," Count Dooku warned her. "You must prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice."

Ventress narrowed her eyes and spoke calmly.

"I am worthy, as you shall see."

Before she could leave Dooku spoke again.

"You shall not be doing this alone. Darth Sidious wishes for me to send someone to give you some assistance in the form of a distraction, so that you may pass undetected and complete the mission more effectively."

Ventress narrowed her eyes even more.

"Who is this person?"

Dooku gained a small smile. "I believe you know him quite well."

With that he went to his console and clicked a button. The hologram came to life. When the signal cleared, they both saw our favorite blond Sith, currently working on a golden R3 astromech droid that seemed pretty beat up and was just barely holding together. Then, without looking, up he spoke.

" _ **Hello, master. If you are calling me just to save Grievous again, you can forget it. I'm not helping him, he totaled R3 and he even painted him gold - SERIOUSLY?! That's the last time I'm helping him with his stupid attacks on the Republic. Not to mention most of his plans fail in the end."**_

After Naruto's rant was over Dooku spoke up.

"No, Naruto. You shall not be working with Grievous, but with someone that you are well acquainted."

At that statement Naruto looked up and saw Ventress standing there. He smiled and waved at the holographic camera.

" _ **Why hello, my darling witch! How is it going, have you killed any Jedi recently or caused any more chaos?"**_

Ventress gained a wicked smile of her own and replied, "You well know that I always cause chaos wherever I go."

She and Naruto had trained together before he left for Korriban, but they had lost touch afterwards.

" _ **Well then, you're still the same woman I trained before I left for Korriban."**_

After that, he got a serious look on his face, showing that it was time to talk about the plan.

" _ **So what do you need me to do? And is this an Assassination, or a frontal assault?"**_

Count Dooku cut them both off with the serious tone of his voice.

"For you, it's a frontal assault, but you need to take the attention of the Jedi off Ventress and on to you, so that she can save Gunray and get away on the transport ship. You may take as many droids as you need."

Naruto took on a thoughtful expression.

" _ **I think I'll take four of my commando droids. Also, master, I would like to make a deal with you…or a bet, to be more accurate."**_

Dooku knew that his apprentice had a thing for gambling, but was intrigued as to what they would be betting.

"And what, pray tell, are the stakes, and on what will we be betting?"

" _ **If I can get out of this with all four of my droids intact, then you give me another 2 cruisers full of non-programmed droids, and if I lose, then I have to help Grievous on the next five missions."**_

Dooku considered this offer and replied, "That is acceptable, but why would you want all the droids to not be programmed, isn't it harder for you to use them then?"

Naruto looked at his master as he started to explain.

" _ **No, actually it's a lot easier to program them so that they are better, and as you know only obey me. If they are programmed already,y then I have to take the first program apart for any unwanted surprises, and I have to then change my new one so that it can go with the old one, thus wasting a lot of time which could have been used for other things. Also, have the people of the Ghost Nebula send their technology, so that I can finally build my fighter and help in the space battles."**_

Dooku looked at his apprentice.

"Well, first thank you for explaining you choice in droids, and as for the people of Ghost Nebula, they said that it should arrive at the end of the month at the capital, but it should take another week to reach you. They also sent schematics for their Umbaran Crawler tank as compensation for the long wait. I think it should be a good addition to your forces."

Naruto smiled and with that he closed the link.

###

[Republic cruiser]

On the Republic cruiser, the Jedi were interrogating the Viceroy, but it was proving to be harder then expected.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was interrogating Gunray while Padawan Ahsoka Tano watched from the sidelines.

"I can sense your concern, the fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you."

The Viceroy looked away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Luminara spoke again.

"You hide a great many things: the names of your secret allies, the locations of their bases."

Gunray started to crack just a little and started to panic.

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this!"

The master Jedi used this to find out more.

"If you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?"

Gunray started panic even more as he spoke with a stutter.

"I-I-I, I know nothing."

Then suddenly Ahsoka exploded.

"Liar! _Liar!_ I'm tired of all this whining!" she yelled, activating her lightsaber and putting it at the Viceroy's throat, pushing him against the wall of the cell.

"Tell us what we want to know _right now_ , or I will gut you like a Rokarian dirt fish."

Luminara pulled the angry Padawan off the trembling, fat Neimoidian.

"Padawan, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use."

Ahsoka looked at the Jedi master and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I wasn't serious, but the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough."

Gunray climbed off the floor and got on his feet again. "Perhaps…perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate," he said.

Just as he spoke those words, a small squad of droid fighters fell out of hyperspace, followed by two boarding ships. After the droid fighters distracted the cannons, the boarding ship crashed into the hull of the Republic cruiser and went straight through.

On the prison floor, they felt the explosion as the walls around them rung like a bell. The two looked at the clone commander CC-1004 AKA Gree, who activated his communicator.

" _ **Captain, status report."**_

The captain on the bridge came through on everyone's communicators.

" _ **We got two boarding ship in the hangars."**_

Gree switched channels on his communicator from the main channel to the one used by his squad.

" _ **Green company, prepare to repel the enemy."**_

[Republic ship-hangar]

When Green Company reached the hangars, they saw one of the ships open, and from it came a figure. He appeared to be in his early twenties. He wore a skin tight, long sleeved black shirt that shoved off his well developed body, and over that, he wore a blood red chest piece that extended to the back of his neck and stopped a little above his head. He also had shoulder guards that were a mixture of red and black, in a style the Adept-Sorcerers had worn during the almost forgotten age of the Old Republic. His lower body was covered by a black robe with blood red markings, and around his waist was a belt that held his double bladed lightsaber.

The lightsaber was of a slick design, and was silver metal with red lines running down it.

His face was devoid of any baby fat; on his face there were three whiskers like marks on each cheek, while he also had a tattoo on his left side that extended to two lines that went from the corner of the lips to the chin, and the other half went up to his forehead and then circled his left eye.

Asajj Ventress had once joked that she didn't know if he was impersonating her or Ziro the Hutt.

He had long blond hair, kept in a pony tail that reached to the small of his back. One bang that reached his chin was kept on the right side of his face and was braided. His eyes were closed, hidden from all observers.

One of the clones gave a warning to the intruder.

"Put your hands up and behind your head or else we will open fire."

As the solider said that, the man looked at him and spoke.

"Ok, I'll put them up, if you do one thing for me."

The same clone that spoke before asked.

"And what do you want us to do?"

Naruto's smiled turned wicked and his eyes snapped open, showing the bright yellow eyes of the Sith for the clones to see.

"You can DIE!"

As he yelled, he raised both his arms, and all fifty clones that were in the hanger started to choke and were lifted off the ground by an invisible force. When Naruto saw them all in the air, he made a quick motion with his hand and all fifty clone necks snapped like twigs. After that he let them fall to the ground, and said:

"It's all clear, you can come out now."

With that, five figures dropped out of the ships. Without turning, Naruto spoke.

"Commandos, get four clone armors and change into them, then get rid off the bodies and check for any good weapons. Whatever you find, take it to the escape ship and leave the message behind."

With that, the four droids got to work. The final figure stepped next to Naruto and said, "Why do you have to do this every time? Your fleet has grown larger in every battle you've been in, yet you still want more! I think you're becoming a hoarder."

Naruto gave out a small chuckle. "Instead of criticizing my tactics, how about you go have fun," he said.

Ventress smiled and was just about to leave, when he spoke again.

"Oh and Ventress, do not kill that agent that we are paying. I want to do it myself."

Still smiling, she said, "Well, since you asked so nicely how can I say no? But you have to share."

With that, she jumped up to the air vent and disappeared. Naruto looked after her and sighed - now he had to wait for the Jedi to come to him.

He sat down and started to meditate. He was not disappointed when after a while, he felt the presence of a Jedi Master and what appeared to be a Padawan. When he opened his eyes, he saw them with a squad of clone troopers. The master spoke.

"Surrender, Sith you are surrounded. There is nowhere you can escape."

To that Naruto just started to laugh and it was not the pleasant one.

"AH Jedi! I would like to thank you for making laugh, and as a reward, I will make you death quick and painless."

His right hand started to glow a menacing red and black. He extended it towards the clones and suddenly the area around them started to decay. At first, it didn't seem like much, that is, until they started to fall dead on to the ground, and their life-force started to travel towards Naruto himself, whose eyes started to glow even more.

When Luminara and Ahsoka saw this, they grew wide-eyed as almost their whole backup was wiped out before their very eyes. Then, their attention was brought back to the caster of the deadly attack when they heard the signature sound of a lightsaber being activated.

What they saw both intrigued and frightened them. They saw a double bladed lightsaber that was black with a white inner glow.

When Naruto saw that he had there attention he spoke.

"Before we start to try to kill each other, let's introduce ourselves first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sith apprentice to Count Dooku."

Luminara then got out of her shocked state and spoke.

"My name is Luminara Unduli, Jedi Master, and this is Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Naruto smiled.

"Well that's nice. Now I know who I will be killing today."

He charged the both of them. As he drew close, he went for an overhead strike at Luminara, who blocked it if just barely.

Ahsoka saw that the Master was in trouble, so she decided to strike at the Sith's legs. Naruto saw it coming and disengaged from Luminara, jumping over the Padawan's lightsaber. He used the momentum of the jump to kick the Padawan in the face and sent her flying, while again engaging the Master.

Luminara was having a very hard time defending against the unpredictable attacks that the Sith was making use of. Suddenly, Naruto moved both their locked lightsabers a bit to the right and used a head butt to get her off-balance and, when she moved back, he would have struck her down had it not been for Ahsoka, who blocked his lightsaber, thus allowing Luminara to catch her breath.

Naruto saw that Ahsoka's footing was off and used his right foot to take her feet from under her, then delivered a powerful spin kick that sent the young Padawan flying for a second time. Both Jedi regrouped and were now staring down the young Sith apprentice. As they were about to start the battle anew, the communicator on Naruto's left hand started to flash.

Naruto jumped back and said, "It's been fun, Jedi. I'm sorry that we can't finish this, but if I don't leave now, then my ride will leave without me. So thanks again, Jedi, and I will kill you next time…have a good day."

With that, he was surrounded by black smoke and disappeared.

The two Jedi looked at each other. Luminara spoke first.

"This is not good. He was very strong if he could take out that many clones and still take on the two of us. It seems that Dooku has quite the apprentice."

Ahsoka then took on a thoughtful expression when she remembered something.

"Wait, he said that his name was Naruto Uzumaki! That was the guy that came to help Grievous with the Malevolence ship, but back then, he didn't even fight, he just surrounded us and took the medical station hostage."

"The Sith seem to be getting stronger and more cunning," Luminara said. "We must report this to the Jedi Council."

With that both, Jedi made their way to the bridge to contact the other Jedi and inform them of the threat. As they came to the communication room they were greeted by the sight of the holograms of the Jedi Master Yoda and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry that despicable wealth-worm Gunray got away."

Anakin looked at his Padawan and spoke.

" _ **Its okay, snips, you did your best, and you had to fight a powerful Sith that could do massive murder in a couple of minutes and could fight two Jedi at the same time."**_

Ahsoka smiled and looked at Master Luminara who spoke next.

"It seems that there were two more factors that we couldn't even think of at the time. There was another assassin by the name of Asajj Ventress, as well as a traitor in the form of the senate guard. __Capitan Argyus killed two of his fellow guards, and then fled with the help of Ventress herself."

Master Yoda was about to speak when one clones ran up to them and spoke.

"Generals, we seem to be missing some crates that were full of rocket launchers, thermal detonators as well as a couple of crates of our blaster rifles. We also found this note on one of the holo-pads."

When he said this he handed her the pad and she read it out loud.

" _Thank you for the new toys. I will be sure to use them to blow up some_

 _Stuff in your name._

 _Many thanks again!_

 _Your favorite blond Sith apprentice_

 _Naruto Uzumaki"_

The whole room went quiet. After a while master Yoda spoke.

" _ **Troubling is the treachery of the Senate guard Capitan Argyus. Revealed all around us, our enemies are. Also trouble, the Sith apprentice may become. Stop him, we must."**_

"I'm not sure all is lost," Master Luminara said. "Gunray and his accomplices stole a Republic ship to make their getaway."

Anakin got the idea.

" _ **It could be tracked."**_

Luminara smiled.

"Indeed."

Yoda then spoke.

" _ **A coward Viceroy Gunray is, but powerful allies he has.**_ __ _ **Swiftly we must move if we are to recapture him."**_ _ **  
**_

"Master Fisto's fleet was near Gunray's position. I have already contacted him to follow the signal," Luminara said.

When she finished speaking, Anakin spoke to his padawan.

" _ **Ahsoka, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."**_ _ **  
**_

Ahsoka smiled.

"Yes, Master." Then, when the connection was cut of she spoke again, "Master Luminara, I guess this is good-bye for now." 

Luminara looked at the Padawan.

"I owe you my life, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled.

"Protecting a Jedi Master is the role of the Padawan." 

Luminara then looked at her seriously.

"And teaching is usually the role of the Master." 

Ahsoka looked down, but when she looked at the Master again, she saw her smiling softly.

"Master Skywalker should be proud," Luminara said.

[Somewhere in deep space]

On the ship that had escaped the republic ship, the now ex-Council guard spoke.

"You see, Assassins? Our plan went off without a hitch."

As Ventress and Naruto stood behind him they both spoke in unison.

"Our plan?"

Argyus ignored it and still continued to act smug.

"And I will of course, make sure your contributions are noted in my report to Count Dooku."

Naruto and Ventress looked at each other nodded and put there lightsaber at the back of the guards chair and spoke.

"We'll tell him ourselves."

With that they activated their lightsabers and killed him. Naruto then used the Force to throw the body off the chair and sat in it while Ventress talked to the Viceroy.

As Naruto looked forward into space, he activated the hyperdrive and the ship despaired into the unknown.

 _ **To be continued**_

Hope you liked it

R&R

May the force be with you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I own nothing but I will somehow believe it**.

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" _ **Hologram & communicator"**_

DEFENDERS OF PEACE

 _The Republic fleet is on the defensive_

 _and pushed to the brink! As war rages_

 _in the much contested Outer Rim_

 _Territories, chaos and fear mount as_

 _the Separatist army wages an epic_

 _battle against heavily outnumbered_

 _Republic ships in the far reaches of_

 _the Quell system._

 _Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan_

 _Ahsoka race across the galaxy to aid_

 _Jedi Knight Aayla Secura who is in_

 _the midst of a fight_

 _for her life as the sinister droid army_

 _closes in..._

On the heavily damaged Republic cruiser, Ayala Secura was watching as the Separatist destroyers did more and more damage to her ship.

"Our shields are gone!" yelled one of the clones that were looking at the monitors.

The Jedi Knight watched helplessly as the battle raged outside her ship.

"Hurry, Skywalker," she spoke, a worried look on her face. "We're depending on you."

[Unknown space]

Not far from the battle there was another separatist fleet. This fleet belonged to none other then to our favorite Sith, currently in his new ship that he had built not long ago.

The ship was a modified Belbullab-22 starfighter, a fast and agile prong-shaped vessel produced by Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies. It had a powerful arsenal consisting of two sets of triple rapid-fire laser cannons. The starfighter was easily able to match the Porax-38 starfighter for speed, as it was fitted with twin ion drives and an extremely powerful hyperdrive.

That's where Naruto had got a bit out of control with the modifications. He'd made space for a pair of bigger ion drivers, and added another two so that he would be able to outrun just about anyone. Of course he'd blown himself up a couple (well, more than just a couple) of times but he'd finally got it right. Because of the new power, he'd had to change the thrusters so that they would survive the increased demands of speed.

He then put in a compartment for his R3 astromech droid that he'd finally repaired after Grievous had broken it. He also changed the cockpit so that he could use the Umbaran one, because it was more straightforward and allowed more maneuverability then a normal starfighter would have.

As he was flying around his fleet, R3 started to make beeping noises. Naruto looked at his droid that and listened to what it had to say.

"Uh, well then, if the Count wants to speak with me, let him through, and don't worry - I won't let them make you go on another spying mission."

As he said this, an image appeared on his monitor and, when it cleared, it was the scowling face of Count Dooku.

"Hello, master, what can I do for you today?" Naruto said in a calm voice. Dooku's frown at his apprentice's behavior deepened.

"There is currently a battle taking place not far from you. It is almost complete, and victory is assured, but I want you to go there to…lend a hand."

When Dooku finished the description of his task Naruto gained a deadpan look.

"You're just punishing me for not coming to save you from those pirates that took you captive."

Dooku smirked. "That has nothing to do with it. I am simply doing what is best for the separatist alliance," he said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch as he spoke. "Very well, master, it shall be done."

Dooku smiled at his apprentice and the connection was cut off. Naruto got his anger under control and looked at R3 again.

"Ok, buddy, plot a course for the battle, and let see what we got."

R3 made a couple off whistling noises before the hyperdrive activated and they disappeared into space.

[Battle site]

Anakin and his Padawan had finally arrived and were preparing to aid their fellow Jedi.

"Prepare the gunships!" Anakin yelled.

As they were preparing the droid in charge was giving out orders of its own.

"We have them now. Send in the super droids!"

With that, the rocket droids started to jump out of the cruiser and trying to board the enemy ship. At the same time, the Republic rescue team was also trying to get in.

"Those droids are boarding Aayla's ship," spoke Anakin as he saw the droids on the hull of the ship.

As they were nearing the ship, one of the rocket droids flew onto the gunship that was carrying Anakin and Ahsoka. It attacked the pilot by tearing off the window of the cockpit and grabbing him with a mechanical arm.

Just as Anakin was about speak, something flew by them and shook the gunship hard. When they looked at what had almost hit them, they saw a bigger, red and black version of Grievous's ship, heavily modified from the stock model. Anakin used a pair of binoculars, looked into the cockpit, and saw the Sith apprentice of Count Dooku smiling at him.

Suddenly, the apprentice made a sharp turn and went directly for one of the gunships. He fired a torpedo and destroyed the target in a burst of flame, it while heading straight for Aayla's ship. Once he was near enough, he disengaged his control of the fighter and gave it over to R3.

"R3, get my ship out of here. I did not almost blow myself up that many times just to see it get destroyed in its first battle."

With those final words, he jumped off the ship and free fell towards the hole it the Republic cruiser's hull. He landed in a corridor lit by red emergency lights, and started to run through the hallways and cutting down any clone that got in his way.

He stopped at an intersectionn where he came face to face with a beautiful blue skinned twi'lek woman that was currently pointing a lightsaberat him…wait, what!?

"Damn it! Why are all the good looking ones always the ones that are trying to kill me?"

Aayla looked at her adversary with a mix of confusion and flattery.

"Um…am I to assume that your name is Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked. 

"Yes, that would be me, but I do not know the name of my beautiful opponent…" _Stupid. Stop flirting with he,r she's your enemy…damn it all to hell with my attraction to_ _twi'lek_ _women._

"My name is Aayla Secura Jedi Knight of the Republic," she responded, thinking _is he flirting with me?_

"Such a lovely name for such a lovely woman." _Shut up before I get myself killed by an angry woman, never mind that she's a Jedi… but look at that body and those…NO!...BAD Naruto, BAD!_

Aayla cheeks started to darken a bit but luckily, nobody noticed. "Thank you for the compliment, now could you surrender so that I may try to save this ship?"

"Um, as much as I would like to spend more time with such a beauty as you, I must regretfully decline. As for the ship, well, from what I saw on the outside it won't last very long, and it will only take a couple of good shots from the other ship to take it down completely. Also, even if you do somehow manage to survive this encounter, you would be stranded on the planet below, as the ship's hull would not survive the jump to hyperspace, and you could not call for help because they destroyed your communication tower when I arrived."

Aayla was surprised by how much the Sith knew about machines.

"But I guess you're safe for the moment," Naruto continued, "as there are still droids on board, and they won't attack unless it's a tactical droid who is built to secure a victory at any cost."

Just as he said that, the ship shook violently.

"AH Echuta, I just had to go and screw it up with my luck again!"

He looked at Aayla.

"Um, yeah, we better run. We can fight later."

"I agree with that plan."

With that they all started to run for their lives. As they were running Aayla looked at her temporary ally.

"So where are we going now, Sith?"

"When I jumped out of hyperspace, I saw a republic transport ship preparing to land. If we get to that hatch, we're home free!"

As he said that there was an explosion behind them, and it would have killed everyone had it not been for Naruto using the Force to protect Aayla, her commander and himself. But he did not get out of it without a scratch. While shielding them from the explosion, a piece of shrapnel went fly towards him and, because he was still concentrating on the fire, it slipped by his shield and lodged itself in his left shoulder. He screamed and almost lost control of the shield, but regained control quickly.

When the explosion subsided Naruto fell to his knees and grabbed his bleeding shoulder. Aayla being the Jedi that she was kneeled down to his level.

"You're hurt, can you walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I can, just help me get up," said Naruto as he stretched his hand out towards her.

Aayla took his hand without hesitation. At that point, Anakin, Ahsoka and Capitan Rex reached their location. When they saw the Sith, they all pointed their weapons at him and prepared to attack.

"Stop," Aayla said. "He is on our side for the time being, and he got hurt protecting us from the explosion."

The rescue team lowered their weapons, but were still cautious around the Sith apprentice. Anakin then spoke.

"We need to get out of here and get to the ship that is docking right now."

With that, they ran for the docking bay.

They had just successfully connected the ship to the docking bay and were about to board when a gigantic explosion went off. Anakin saw this, glanced back at his comrades that where still boarding the ship and he used Force push make them go in faster. Then he slammed the doors shut after them.

He turned to the fire that was racing towards them but he also saw the Sith was leaning against the wall next to him, and seemed to be on his last leg. Anakin was fully prepared to try and stop the flames, but was surprised when a Force shield appeared around him, letting him to focus only on the flames ahead. As he stood there stopping the flames he saw that the blast doors were closing, but before they could shut the blastwave out completely, there was one last big explosion that sent both Anakin and Naruto flying against the wall.

Anakin hit his head and was knocked out with some broken bones and small burns. Naruto had managed to stay conscious even though he had broken ribs, a deep gash in his shoulder and was bleeding from the forehead. He used what power he had left to open the doors that led to the ship, but he lost consciousness before they could be opened fully.

The last thing he saw was a blue blur in front of him before it all faded into darkness.

[Some time later-Maridun]

Naruto awoke to bright light shining in his face. When he awoke, he came face to face with a strange raccoon-like creature. Naruto's instincts kicked in and used the Force to start chocking to strange creature.

"Who are you...Where am I… Where are the Jedi!" he demanded.

"My…name is…ugh…Wag...gag…Too…hack…I…was the one that heal…gag…ed…you."

Naruto released him.

"Sorry about that, my instincts kicked in. I thank you for your help."

"It's alright, I'm a healer, after all and that is my job. You can thank your friends for bringing you here," the strange creature said.

"I will be sure to thank them when I see them. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go find my companions – also, do you by any chance know where my lightsabermay be?"

"Um, I think blue skinned twi'lek has it, but you should really rest! Your injuries are not yet healed."

Naruto ignored his protests about getting up and rose to his feet. He looked around for his armor, but found it destroyed, along with his shirt. He decided to leave the tent with just his bottom robes. When he came out, he saw the clone commander that he'd saved standing next to a large pod house.

When he came near him the clone spotted him and pointed his blaster at him.

"Wow, easy there," Naruto said. "I'm not here to fight, and besides, you shouldn't point a gun at someone that can kill you without even moving a muscle."

The clone then lowered his weapon.

"What do you want, Sith, are you here for your weapon or something?"

"Actually, I would like my weapon back, thank you, but first I would like your name and the condition of the group."

"My name is Commander Bly and the condition of the group is that there are only six of us left, and General Skywalker is still hurt pretty badly but should pull through."

"Okay then, if he is still hurt, let me see him for a minute, and you can all be there to point your guns and sword at my head while I work."

With that, he simply walked into the pod. Inside, he saw all three Jedi, talking to each other quietly. When they saw him, everything fell silent.

"How are you feeling, Skywalker?" Naruto asked.

In response he got a snarl from both Ahsoka and Anakin himself. Aayla, being the only rational one, answered for the wounded General.

"He is still too weak for any kind of fast paced travel, and he will have to rest for at least a day before he is able to even walk."

"Then how about we fix that," Naruto said.

Before anyone could stop him, both of his hands started to glow green and the energy flowed from them towards Anakin. Ahsoka was about to attack, but Aayla stopped her. The Padawan looked at her but she only pointed at Skywalker, whose wounds were closing, even the bruises beginning to fade away. After a while, Naruto stopped healing him and everyone saw that Anakin was almost as good as new.

"There we go now, by tomorrow you'll be good as new."

Anakin looked at the Sith. "I thought I was never going to say this but thank you, Sith," he said.

"Please, call me Naruto until we get of this rock."

"Then thank you, Naruto, for healing me."

Their conversation was interrupted when Commander Bly came in as well as Wag Too.

"General?"

"Yes, commander?"

"We've got a Separatist ship incoming." 

"This is neutral space," Wag Too said in concern.

"It won't be neutral for long, not if the Separatists have their way," spoke Anakin as he got up.

Wag Too's father walked in, his anger clearly showing.

"What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?" he demanded.

"Father, you can't blame them!" his son said.

"He's right," Naruto spoke up. "The Separatists don't even know we're here. Otherwise they would have sent for my fleet, instead of this hunk of junk. Hey, Commander, give me those Electrobinoculars for a moment."

The Sith looked through the device and saw a Neimoidian, exiting the ship along with a lot of droids at his back. Of course, Naruto's fleet had much more droids, but still, there were a lot of them. He recognized the fat alien at once.

"Shit, its Lok Durd. We have to go."

Ahsoka looked at the Sith. "Why must we go? It's not like he's some all-powerful being, he's just a coward." 

"That's exactly way we have to leave. If he sees us, then he will run and send the droids after you. Not that I care what happens to these people, but I owe them for healing me up, so we can't let them get in the crossfire - so we must leave," Naruto explained.

Aayla knew that he was right. "Then we will go and hide," she decided.

Tee Watt Kaa, the old village chief, stomped his walking stick on the ground. "You better leave, your presence endangers us!"

Ahsoka was about to protest, but was stopped by Anakin, who put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We shall leave right away."

"Very good. Now, I must see what our new visitors want," Tee Watt Kaa said, sounding a bit more at ease.

As he said this, he started toward the ship that had just landed. When he arrived, he was greeted by the fat general.

"I am General Lok Durd of the Separatist alliance."

"I am Tee Watt Kaa, leader of this colony. What do-" he would have spoken on, but was interrupted by the fat general.

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist alliance... I congratulate you on your good fortune."

"Thank you, but we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival," spoke the leader of the colonists but it seemed he was ignored by the general. "We are a peaceful people, General. I do not condone your presence here."

"Then stand aside. I would like to inspect my new colony!"

As the Neimoidian looked at the village, he had a smug smile on his face.

"Ransack this dung heap," he said.

Not far from that position, we find the Naruto, the Jedi, the two clones and Wag Too watching.

"Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them!" said an angry Wag Too .

"Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for," Ahsoka answered him.

"Well you're wrong on that part," spoke Naruto, who had been listing to their conversation.

Everyone looked at him curiously and he decided to explain.

"These droids are made for mass production, not quality. They are made so that they can overwhelm the enemy with their numbers, but there programming is so stupid that they miss half the time. Their fighting programming is made to be cheap and easy to make, thus they can't do anything on their own. That's why I use my own programming for them, so that I get their loyalty and a better army."

They were surprised that he knew that much about the droids, and that he had his own army that was only loyal to him. Their thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"We have to leave we'll be okay if we make it to the tall grasses," he said.

With that they started to run towards the tall grass.

Meanwhile, the droids had searched the whole place and returned back to there general.

"There is no evidence of any weapons or Republic contraband, General," one of the droids beeped.

"In the future, we may conduct more periodic searches like this one in order to maintain security," spoke the General with a smug look on his face.

"Because we are such an obvious threat to you," Tee Watt Kaa said with sarcasm, but then spoke in a calm tone, "We'll offer no resistance."

"Your species is smarter than you appear," the general said, and you could hear that it was not a compliment.

With that, the Separatists left. Wag Too ran up to his father.

"Father, are you okay?" In response he got a nod. "At least the Jedi escaped."

"Yes, but they nearly brought harm to our entire village."

"But now, thanks to you, we're safe to grovel before every petty tyrant who enters our system."

"You would mock our very way of life? I have just ensured we will have peace."

"Yes, but for the moment, and at what price? Are you not concerned about the Jedi at all?"

"I have no quarrel with the Jedi, but we cannot help them without being drawn into their war." With those words he left for the main house.

As Wag Too watched his father leave, another of the Lurmen came up next to him.

"Tub, track the Jedi," Wag too told him. "Follow them and make sure they get off world.

[Tall grass field]

"You know, I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight," said Capitan Rex. "No pride, I guess."

"I call it no courage," Ahsoka spoke up.

Aayla however had a counter opinion.

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young padawan, as any Jedi well knows."

Naruto however spoke up as well.

"Hmm, to stick to ones beliefs is noble, but to blindly follow them - then you become just another droid that can be reprogrammed." He took a small pause before he spoke again. "We need to find a ship, and the only one around here belongs to the General."

Rex looked confused. "Wouldn't you be stealing from your own allies?"

"First of all, that slime ball and I are not allies, he is lower than the dirt I walk on. He is a coward that does everything for money, and doesn't have allegiance to anyone. Second, I've wanted to kill him for some time now, but Dooku would not give up his location to me, because he was still valuable to the cause." He took a deep breath then spoke again. "But we need to find them first."

He was interrupted by Ahsoka who yelled, "I think we just did!"

A Probe Droid appeared out of the tall grass. Anakin shouted out orders. 

"Blast it!"

But before they could, the droid was sent flying past them and into the waiting hands of Naruto.

"Damn, you guys just love to destroy good droids, don't ya. As for the Jedi here that do use the Force, you could have used it. It's a simple technique called Force pull, you learn it like when you're a Padawan."

For their part, the Jedi had the decency to look at least a bit ashamed.

"As for the droid you wanted to destroy, it can be used for us, it just needs a bit of reprogramming. Does anyone have a datapad?"

In response Commander Bly gave him the pad and Naruto thanked him, then started to work on the Probe. After a while, it was done.

"Okay here we go, Lucky is online," he said.

The droid started to make buzzing and beeping noises. Anakin looked at him then spoke.

"You're really good at programming droids."

"Why thank you, Skywalker, now let's see where they have their base of operations," Naruto said before turning towards Lucky and spoke.

"Now, buddy, show us where that base is hiding."

With that, the droid took off, and everyone started to follow after it. After a while, they came up to a big tree, and saw that the droid was going up it so they followed him. Once they came to the top, they could see the base clearly. Anakin looked at the base through electrobinoculars and saw the ship.

"That shuttle's our ticket off this rock," he said.

Rex looked at him then spoke, "it's not gonna be easy, sir. There don't seem to be any flaws in their security line."

"On the contrary it will be quite easy to get in" but before he could be continue.

Anakin then spoke up.

"Looks like the Separatists have a new toy…" He spoke but was interrupted when someone took the binocular from him and that someone was Naruto.

"No, not new, but an improved old one."

Aayla looked at the Sith and spoke.

"How do you know about this weapon?"

"Because it was the predecessor of this one that destroyed my planet," he said in an ominous tone.

Aayla looked at him in shock and asked, "What happened?"

"Our people were isolated on our planet at very beginning of unknown space, and we believed that we were the only ones there. We had primitive technology compared to yours, but we made it work. Our people had a special energy, called chakra, that we used to do different things, such as climbing vertical surfaces and controlling the elements. We were divided into five major hidden villages that were called Leaf, Sand, Rock, Lightning and Water. There was a lot of conflict and there were already three wars before I was even born. We used Ninjas to protect the people in the village, and we even had an academy for kids to train to become ones. I was also one of those that wanted to join.

"Long story short, I passed the academy, joined a four man squad and I was on a team with my friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha. We did some missions, and then we were supposed to take the test to gain a higher rank in our community, but during the second part, we met one of the Leafs biggest traitors, Orochimaru, who wanted Sasuke to join him, so he gave him a mark that corroded his mind until he eventually left the Leaf for power.

"I and a couple of friends were sent to recover him, but in the end, I was the one who faced him alone. We fought for hours, and in the end, I managed to knock him out, but I was heavily injured and had fallen into the river that was close to our position. I held on for dear life but I was weak as I had a hole near my heart.

"When my teacher came, he saw us both then, chose to take the Uchiha back to the village and left me for dead. I slowly sank to the bottom of the river and there I was so angry that I tapped into the power of the dark side and saved myself from the river.

"That is how Dooku found me and after he found about my people he deemed them too dangerous to live. He used the prototype of that weapon to destroy my planet. It left nothing but a wasteland. The sudden destruction of life destabilized the planets core and it exploded."

As he finished, they saw the capsule fly far in the air before plummeting towards the earth. When it hit, a large fire exploded from the blast sight and stretched out, destroying anything organic in the process. When the Jedi and the clones saw this, it immediately conjured nightmare images of such a thing happening to a whole planet. Everyone looked down in sadness and the two female Jedi even started to cry. But what no one expected was for Aayla to suddenly hug the Sith from behind.

"You have so much pain, and you went through it all alone…I'm so sorry."

Naruto looked shocked at first, then he smiled and put his hand on hers.

"You don't have to apologize, you weren't there and I don't blame you for it." He gently took her hands from around her neck and turned around. "Now, no more tears on that beautiful face. We have a ship to steal and a colony to help," he said while wiping the tears off her checks.

Aayla smiled and nodded her head. However, Commander Bly spoke up.

"How are we getting in?"

"Well, you just leave that to me," said a smirking Naruto, who then took his lightsaber from Aayla and disappeared.

Everyone decided to move closer and what they saw was amazing. Naruto appeared on top of one of the spider cannons and stabbed it, then jumped on top of the other one without being noticed and destroyed this one like the last.

With that, he jumped off the wall out of their sight, and for a while all they could hear was the sound of a lightsaber cutting metal. When they came close, they saw the door open wide. Inside, they found Naruto next to the ship, transporting two shield generators onto the ship. When he was done, he looked at them and smiled.

"What took you so long? I already have the shield generator on the ship, let's go."

They all nodded and went to the ship, then flew towards the colonists.

[At the Village]

Wag Too was having an argument with his father after he found out from his friend that the Separatists were returning.

"They're returning to our village," the healer pointed out.

"They did not attack us before. There's no reason to think they will this time," his father replied.

"This is war!"

"But not our war!" Tee Watt Kaa shouted. "We've done nothing to provoke them, and we will not." He paused for emphasis. "That is their way."

"So we will just lie down and be slaughtered? Father, even if we don't fight the Separatists, we must defend ourselves!"

"Mounting a defense is still engaging in battle…If we sacrifice our beliefs, we're no better than they are." He took a small pause again. "Our philosophy has helped us to survive for generations, and we will not change our morals now, or ever."

Just then, the ship landed at the entrance to the village. Naruto and the Jedi, as well as the clones, came running out of the ship. Aayla was the first to speak.

"Everyone, please, please listen…The Separatists will be here in moments!" 

Tee Watt Kaa got angry at the Jedi and Sith. "What are you doing here? I told you not to return!" he demanded.

But Anakin spoke up, saying, "I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether you're in the war or not. We need to get you to safety before they arrive."

"We will not abandon our homes," the old chief said stubbornly.

"But they've got a new weapon," Spoke up Ahsoka: "It'll burn this place to a crisp." She looked around the village and shouted "Is this what all of you really want?"

Tee Watt Kaa spoke again.

"If it is our destiny to be destroyed in your war, so be it." 

Naruto and the Jedi used the Force to put a wall of pots in way of the droid army. Rex started to climb the wall and used his inbuilt helmet visor to see the enemy approaching.

"Droids inbound. We've got eight minutes tops," he reported. 

"Alright," Anakin said, "let's get these shield generators in place!"

General Lok Durd was feeling very satisfied with himself as his army approached their target. He could already smell victory on the air.

"When Count Dooku sees how successful my weapon is against civilian targets, I will no doubt be promoted to a more Substantial position within the alliance."

"Right," said his droid aide, and it almost sounded sarcastic. "Well, the villagers appear to have put some pods together in a barrier around the village." 

"Pods? How quaint." Then, looking through his binoculars, he exclaimed, "Jedi? What are they doing out here?"

Back at the village the village chief Tee Watt Kaa saw what the Republic soldiers were doing.

"Halt! Pray, stop what you are doing…. Stop building that wall…I did not ask you to defend us!" 

Anakin spoke without breaking the rhythm of his work, saying "This battle is inevitable. You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours."

Tee Watt Kaa walked away with an angry look while his son stepped up next to Naruto.

"Thank you for what you're trying to do. I'm sorry, but I cannot help. My father is very strong-willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it, even if we don't agree."

Naruto looked at him for a long time before speaking.

"You have your beliefs and you stand by them, just don't let them stop you from doing what you think is right."

Then they all heard the voice of Rex, announcing "They're holding position."

Naruto then spoke again: "They're not going to charge us, not if they can hit us from long range first."

Anakin got the idea: "But if we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in." 

The droids stopped and general spoke:

"Prepare to fire! Good-bye, Jedi… _Fire!_ "

" _Incoming!_ " yelled Rex.

"Power the shields!" shouted Anakin in response. Naruto and Aayla activated the shield generators, and they watched as the flames climbed the shield, but did not penetrate it.

"Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face-to-face," smiled Anakin as they stepped out of the shielded area, to face the droid army.

Lok Durd started to panic. "S-squad one, prepare to charge!" 

The droids got in position and he spoke again. "Charge!"

Ahsoka spoke up in a worried vice. "That's…a lot of clankers."

"We got to stop them before they get through that shield," Anakin said.

"You guy deal with the first wave, I will take care of the rest, just give me some time," spoke Naruto as he extended his arms to the side as electricity started to crackle around his fists.

The Jedi and the clone nodded and charged. They started to destroy the droids in long sweeps, their lightsabers a blur of light in their hands.

The droid that was in the tank next to Lok Durd's started to count down.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero. Sir, the first squad has been destroyed," it reported.

The general got scared as he yelled "Squads two and three, attack!"

Ahsoka smiled. "That wasn't so tough." 

"That was just the first wave," Anakin said in response.

Just as he was about to shout out more orders, the sky started to darken and the sound of lightning was heard. When the squad of droids was almost upon them, a storm of lightning crashed on the droids and destroyed them all, frying them where they stood. They fell to the ground smoking and blackened and twisted out of shape. The Jedi and the clones looked at Naruto, who was on his knees, panting harshly with exertion.

"He gave us the opportunity to end this, let us do it," said Aayla.

At the village, Wag Too saw what was happening and he remember the word the young Sith said to him. He nodded to his friends, who picked up their makeshift weapons and started to walk towards the battlefield. His father saw this and stopped him.

"Wag Too, what are you doing?" the older colonist demanded.

"We're going to help."

"I forbid this."

"What more would you have them do before we are allowed to defend ourselves?"

"But–"

"We have to do this," Wag Too said with finality. With that, all the young men started to run to the battle to help the Jedi.

Lok Durd was panicking. It got worse and worse as he saw the Jedi defeating his forces. When his prized superweapon was destroyed, he ran for it. But he soon found himself being lifted off the ground by the force.

"There goes my promotion!" he wailed. 

After the battle, the clones were taking Lok Durd onto the ship as the Jedi and the Sith were talking with Wag Too.

"Thank you," the young healer said. "Our village would certainly have been destroyed without your protection."

That's when he saw his father come up next to him.

"Father, I was just offering the Jedi our thanks."

"Perhaps we do owe you thanks, but I still wonder, at what cost?" the old chieftain said. "Why am I always the lucky one?" As he looked up into the sky and saw Republic ships arrive.

Naruto looked up also and spoke.

"I always wanted to see what Coruscant was like, I guess I'm getting my wish," he said as Aayla put took his lightsaber and Rex cuffed his hands behind his back.

Then they all started to walk away toward the landing ships.

 _ **To be continued**_

NARUTO GOES TO CORUSCANT

R&R

May the force be with you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Avidnarutofan asked that I answer Reviews and I shall do just that, because I AM AWESOME. At, first I was reluctant to answer, as I could reveal too much, but because you want it, you shall get it.

Naruto is very strong, he is above Mace Windu as he has better control over the force than Windu does. He is just below Palpatine, but he is more humble than he is, and thus less arrogant than him. He is also an Assassin that can hide his presence from Sidious and could kill him before the Sith Lord even noticed.

You asked why Sidious knows Naruto's skills in lightsabercombat – well, it's because he was like that before he went to Korriban. You also asked why Lok Drud didn't recognize Naruto, well, it because he wasn't visible at the time Lok Drud destroyed Naruto's planet, and they'd never met before because of Dooku knowing that if they did meet, Naruto would kill him.

Yes, the lightning was Force Storm, and he can control I,t but it's hard and he has to be still to make it work (sort of like sage mode).

About the harem, you need to understand the difference between flirting and actual attraction. I have a hard time seeing a harem in the Star Wars universe, but I'm not dismissing the harem genre, I just think that harems can divert attention from the plot to a story that is all about which girl Naruto will get (again, not all harem stories are like that, it's just my opinion) also, it takes away the romance that comes with the paring most of the time.

I like harems, they're interesting, but I lose interest if the guy gets girls without an explanation. Also I like harems where Hinata is not in them (I don't hate Hinata, it's my favorite paring, I just…there's too many fics about them already) as she is not the type for those things, if she's the canon version, she'd faint at the first mention of being in a harem.

AND NOW, WE PROUDLY PRESENT…(theme music plays)

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" ** _Hologram & communicator"_**

THE FOX GOES TO CORUSCANT

" _Naruto Uzumaki captured!_

 _After saving the peace-loving Lumaren people from extinction,_

 _Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura and Anakin's Padawan_

 _Ahsoka Tano have taken the young Sith apprentice into_

 _custody._

 _Now they are transporting him to Coruscant to face_ _trial_ _for_

 _his many crimes!"_

On the Republic cruiser, Naruto sat in the prison hold, meditating and awaiting his arrival to Coruscant. As he disciplined his mind, putting it through various mental exercizes and letting the Force flow through him, the door to his cell opened, and in walked the blue skinned Twi'lek Jedi. Hearing her enter, Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

"Now what does a beauty such as yourself want with little ol' me?" he asked.

"Hello, Naruto. I came here wanting to know if you would give up some information on the Separatists in exchange for a lower sentence."

"Is that _all_ you came for… I must say, I am disappointed in the Jedi, I thought that they would at least try to convince me to turn to the light side," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, the Jedi will offer you redemption, but not here, as you will do it in front of the Jedi Council, then you will face trail for you crimes." She took a small pause and looked down with a sad expression that looked beautiful on her. "I'm sorry that it had to happen like this, perhaps, if we had met in a different time, we could have been friends."

When she looked, she saw a stunned Naruto, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"H-Haku…?" he stammered.

"What? Who is Haku?"

Naruto got himself under control and looked down, trying to mask his grief, failing.

"She was the first friend that I ever had, and the only true one I had before Dooku found me. She was the one that gave the old me something that no one hade ever given me," he said.

"What did she give you?" a fearful Aayla asked.

"She gave me hope," he said bleakly. "She was working with a man that wanted to kill our client, so that the man that was terrorizing the village could keep his iron fist on said village. But when we met first, I didn't know that she was the enemy, and I talked to her openly, as did she. Of course, she kept some secrets from me, but that is to be expected. Anyway, after a while she asked me what I was fighting for, and I answered that I fought the village, but she then asked me a follow up question that I could not answer."

"What did she ask you?"

"Why?"

"What?" Aayla said, confused.

"She asked me why I fought for the village, and me being the idiot, I said it was because I wanted to be Hokage, which was what we called the head of our village. He was supposed to be the strongest and the wisest of us all. I just wanted to be Hokage to gain respect, and for people to notice me for something other then the fo-" He stopped himself before he finished.

"Other than the what?" Aayla asked.

"It's nothing, just forget about it. Anyway, she told me a saying that I abide to this day, if not to the same extent as I once did," he murmured. 

"What was the saying, and what happened to this girl? What made you remember her?"

"She died," he said finally. "She was killed in the fight we had with her master. She took a fatal hit for him." His fists tightened in anger until his knuckles were white. "That bastard tried to cut her in half just to kill my _sensei_ , but luckly, he jumped out of the way with her body intact." Naruto calmed down and looked at Aayla and she could have sworn that she saw a small tear fall to the ground, but it was to dark to be sure. "As to why I remembered her when you spoke, it's because those were the last words she said to me before she ran of to save her master."

Aayla was stunned at what she heard, but then remembered that he still hadn't told her about the saying. "So what was the saying, then?"

"When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong." He spoke in a sad tone. "Although I thought that I had a lot to protect back then, I now see that I was wrong, and that I had very little."

Aayla looked saddened at the news that she had just heard. Naruto looked at her and continued:

"Hey don't, be sad, you look much better when you smile." He got up off his chair and walked over to her and cupped her face gently, then, lifting it so that she could see into his eyes, he said "Now let's see that smile."

She did manage a small one after all.

"There we are," Naruto said, "now, if you could just let me see, my lightsaber." Before he could finish, he had a blue lightsaber blade placed to his neck. "Woah, I'm not trying to use you, I just need it to retrieve the crystal inside, it's the last thing from my planet."

Aayla looked at him with narrowed eyes before removing her weapon from his throat. She then reached behind her back and showed him his light saber. As he was about to reach for his weapon, she moved it out of his reach.

"You will use the force to deconstruct your weapon and then give me all the parts, except the crystal, which you may keep," she said.

Naruto nodded in response, then moved back and sat on the floor. He started to concentrate as the lightsaber started to float in the air and, before Aayla's very eyes, started to fall into individual pieces. When it was all done, Aayla was left with all the pieces but the crystal. Naruto smiled, removed the necklace that was around his neck, and put the crystal into the slot at the center.

"Thank you, Aayla, for trusting me with this. You don't know how much this means to me," he said.

"You're very welcome, and after that story you told me, I think I have a better idea of how much it means to you."

"Well, I thank you again."

Then suddenly, before either could have reacted, a probe droid came flying in and was heading directly for Naruto, who caught it with his hands.

"Hey, Lucky! What are you doing here, I thought you were left on the planet!"

The droid chirped in binary while Naruto listened.

"Aaah, so you snuck aboard the ship…I guess you didn't want to be left behind, huh?"

He smiled, and was about to talk to the droid more, but was interrupted by Rex and Bly running into the cell.

"General, we saw the probe droid that was reprogrammed by the Sith floating towards this area, but when we tried to stop it, it ran from us," said Bly.

That's when they saw it with Naruto, and they reacted on instinct, pointing their weapons at the Sith.

"Woah, boy, it came here to see me, and I'm unarmed. Look, I dismantled my weapon to get my Crystal back," Naruto told them, speaking in a voice usually reserved for dealing with angry dogs.

The clones looked at Aayla, who nodded. They lowered their weapons and left the cell. Aayla then looked at Naruto and was about to ask about the probe, when he beat her to the punch.

"You don't have to worry about the probe, it will follow your orders and the orders of those that were with us on the planet," he told her.

"Yes, but that means that it will follow your orders as well, isn't that right?" she asked.

"Well…yes, but what good does a probe droid do me now, when I'm already stuck in this cell and on my way to the trial?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Very well then, I will come and get you when we are about to arrive at Coruscant," Aayla said.

"If I get to see your beautiful face more, then by all means, come back quickly."

She nodded her head and left the cell. No one saw that her cheeks were a bit darker that before.

[Serenno]

Count Dooku was looking out of his window at his palace when a button started to flash on his desk, signaling that he was receiving a transmission. As he moved towards his desk, he pressed the button and got on one of his knees. Once the image on the hologram was clear, he saw his master, Darth Sidious.

"My master," Count Dooku said.

" _ **Lord Tyrannus, it has come to my attention that your young apprentice has been captured by the Jedi, and is currently being transported**_ _ **Coruscant."**_

"I will start organizing a rescue mission and contact Asajj Ventress." Dooku was interrupted by his master.

" _ **No, you shall do no such thing. He has already lost, and is too far in Republic space."**_

"But master… he is very talented in the ways of the force, as well as an assassin."

" _ **Silence. You will do as I say, and as for his talent in the force, that has not improved since he left for Korriban,"**_ Sidious spat.

Dooku looked down in defeat, but on the inside, he was smirking as it seemed that his apprentice was good at hiding his presence from the Sith Lord.

" _ **You shall start to redistribute the fleet that he had gathered to our forces."**_

"I am sorry to tell you this, but my apprentice's fleet will be hard to find, let alone give to others, as the droids are programmed to follow only him and him alone."

" _ **What! How could you allow this to happen? Then find the fleet and destroy it!"**_

"I would, my lord, but his fleet has become very large, as the last time he checked in, he had fifteen Providence-class destroyer, fifteen Providence-class carriers, as well as thirty supply ships. He also has his own program for the droids that supposedly made them better. If we attack, then we will lose a lot of ships, and we be have to sacrifice the ships that we have in crucial sectors to even try to defeat the fleet."

" _ **Mhhm, very well. I will speak to him once he arrives. Am I to assume that you did not reveal my identity him?"**_

"No, my lord, I did not reveal who you are to him."

" _ **Good, good. If he somehow escapes, then continue to use him in our plans. If not, then leave his ships to rot in space."**_

"Very well, my master," said Dooku with a hint of anger before the transmission was cut off. Then, he stood up and walked towards his window and spoke to himself.

"You had better not fail me, my apprentice."

[Republic ship-Space above __Coruscant]

Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura and Ahsoka Tano were currently talking to Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

" _ **Well, it seems you all made quite the capture,"**_ said Kenobi.

" _ **Yes, I am glad that we were able to stop this before he became a major threat in this war,"**_ said the Chancellor.

" _ **Good this is, sense good in him I do, perhaps to the light, he may yet be turned**_ ," Master Yoda spoke.

"Master, he did have a dark past from what we hear, perhaps we can help him," said a hopeful Aayla.

" _ **That may be possible. There were some Sith that were turned to the light, Revan being the most famous of them,"**_ Obi-Wan pointed out.

"The Sith was quite skilled in both fighting and healing," Anakin said. This got the attention of the Chancellor.

" _ **What do you mean, Anakin**_?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, he was good enough at it to patch me up faster then I thought was possible, and he is very strong, strong enough to destroy three squads in a single move."

This got wide eyed looks from everyone that had not been there to see it. Aayla then came to Naruto's defense.

"That may be true, but he also has some good in him, as he helped us defend the villagers. Surely, we can give him a chance at redemption," she said.

" _ **The problem may not be us**_ ," said Kenobi while stroking his beard, " _ **but if he even wants redemption**_."

" _ **Since we are giving him the opportunity to reform, I would like to meet him myself,**_ " said Palpatine.

" _ **I do not think that is a good idea, Chancellor. He may try to take you hostage to get of the planet,**_ " spoke a worried Kenobi.

" _ **Then I will have my personal guard be with me at all times, thus eliminating any threat**_."

" _ **That would work, but may**_ -" Kenobi was cut of by Palpatine.

" _ **Then it's settled, bring him to me when you land**_ ," the Chancellor said.

The Jedi looked annoyed but kept quiet. With that, the hologram turned off.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ahsoka.

Anakin looked at his Padawan and smirked.

"Don't worry, Snips, we have him under lock and key. He won't escape," he said.

[Republic ship-holding cell]

Aayla walked towards the cell that held the Sith she met not long ago. When she reached it, she saw he was meditating again.

"Hello, Aayla," Naruto said without opening his eyes. "I see that we have arrived at Coruscant. Are you here to take me to your masters?"

"No, the Chancellor wishes to speak to you first, then I shall escort you to the Jedi Council," she said.

"That's all fine and good, but why would he want to meet me, a known criminal by his standards?" he asked, his eyes opening.

"He said that, since we will be giving you another chance, he would like to see you as a demonstration of good faith."

"Okay, that's fine." He smiled at her, then stood up and walked in front of the ray-shielded door. "I will go anywhere just to spend some more time with a beauty such as you."

Aayla looked away from him so that he could not see her blush. She then pressed the button to open the door, and made a motion that told Naruto to follow her. He obeyed the request and followed her off the ship and down a loading ramp, where he was surrounded by clones with red markings on their armor, showing that they where the Chancellor's personal guard.

They traveled towards the top of Senate building, where Palpatine worked at all hours of the day. As they walked, bystanders, seeing a separatist Sith being taken away, started to cheer as the Republic finally made some progress in their fight to stop this war.

As the group reached Palpatine's office, Aayla was told to stay outside while the clones pushed Naruto inside.

When he came in he saw an older man in red Chancellor robes, gazing out a window that covered an entire wall at the planet-sized city below.

"Hello, young man, you have made quite an impact in this war," Chancellor Palpatine said in a dark tone, his back to his prisoner. Dark side energy leaked off him in tendrils like mist rising off the surface of a cold, dark lake. For the Jedi it would seem untraceable, but for someone like Naruto, it was easy to detect and as recognizable as his own voice. It was, after all, the same energy he meditated on every day.

"Hello, Chancellor Palpatine," the captive Naruto said with a smirk, "or should I just call you Darth Sidious?"

When Palpatine heard this, he turned around in shock and he stared wide eye at the young Sith.

"How did you find out?" he hissed with barley restrained anger. "Even the most powerful masters like Yoda could not detect me, how could a worthless pawn such as you sense me when they could not?"

"You see, _Sidious,_ on my planet there was a saying _Look underneath the underneath_. What that means is that you have to expect the unexpected. As for way I can sense, well, that is quite simple; I'm stronger then you think," Naruto said as raised his bound hands.

As he did this, all the people but Naruto started to be lifted of the ground and started to get choked by the Force. As Sidious saw this, he felt air leave his lungs as he was also lifted off the ground. At first, he thought that he could break it with minimum effort, but was surprised that he could not.

He knew that if he used any more, the Jedi would discover his secret identity, and somehow he knew Naruto knew as well. He was losing a lot of air and was just about to risk exposure when Naruto let everyone go and they fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You see, Sidious, I know the true meaning of the Sith code. You may be the Master of Count Dooku, but you are not mine, as I do not even see you as a true Sith. You brag about how you killed your master, the great Darth Plagueius, yet how did you kill him…in lightsaber combat? No? Then perhaps you killed him with your superior mastery of the force? No again? Hmmm, then how did you kill him, oh, now I remember - you killed him in his sleep like the coward that you are. You believe in the rule of two, well, I believe that it weakened us. We once had an Empire, but then came Darth Bane: _Two there should be: no more, less. One to embody power, the other to crave it._ Stupid! What did he do, kill everyone else and leave only two, him and his apprentice, but what happens when the master and apprentice die, who will carry the legacy of the Sith when there are none left?"

Sidious got angry, because this young Sith was mocking him and the way of the Sith.

"You little brat, you mock our way of life, the very same life that saved you from DEATH!"

"NO! It was not the Sith code that saved me, was my passion for revenge, it was my strength to live, it was my hatred for the people that betrayed me that helped me survive. It was I who did all this, not some stupid Sith's code. You forgot the one of the lines in the Sith code, _through victory my chains are broken._ I have broken my chains, as I may have a master, but if I do not agree with his plans, I will stand against him. I was able to do this, while my master has no yet done this, and I don't think he will, but will instead follow your every order."

"As he should!" Chancellor Palpatine snapped. "I am his master and he will obey, as will you, or you will die." 

"You can threaten me all you want, but just be sure, if you wish to kill me, come yourself instead of sending someone else like a coward!"

"Hah! You talk as if you have any chance of escape. You have blinded yourself to the reality of your situation - look around you, you are in Republic space, there isn't a Separatist ship for a least twenty parsecs."

"We shall see, Sidious, we shall see," Naruto said, turned around and started to walk away.

"What will you do about him, my lord?" asked Mas Amedda.

"Nothing, he will be taken to the Jedi, and then put into Jail for a long time."

"But what if he escapes?"

"He will not, as it is impossible to escape the Jedi Temple without inside help, which I will not provide."

They both watched him leave the office. As Naruto came outside, he saw Aayla waiting for him to return. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Shall we head for the Jedi Temple now, or would you rather go out for dinner?" He grinned.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny. You know we cannot do that, and I think you would try to escape if we did," Aayla said.

"From you, never. I enjoy your company too much to run from you," Naruto said with a wink.

"Let's go before they send clones to get you, they are not as nice as I am."

"Well then, lead the way, my lady," he said while giving a fake bow.

"Get a move on," she said in mock anger. _Why do I feel so relaxed around him,_ she wondered. _He is my enemy_ …

[Jedi temple-Council chamber]

Naruto was standing in front of the Jedi Council and was being guarded by Jedi knights Cin Dralling, Master Yarael Poof and several Jedi Temple guards. The Jedi Masters were all in the room, either in person or by hologram. Mace Windu was the first speak.

"We are here to discuss the fate of one Naruto Uzumaki and if he should be allowed to get another chance."

" _ **He is a powerful warrior from what I have heard, but those he have the heart to become a Jedi?"**_ spoke Master Shaak Ti.

"I say he should not be allowed, as he killed a lot of clones in his missions, and he did it without remorse," said Master Even Piell.

"Yes, but he also saved those villagers from extinction, and helped in the fight against the droids," Obi-Wan Kenobi interjected.

" _ **That is true, but is one act enough to show that he can change?**_ " pointed out Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"There were Sith in the time of the Old Republic that were reformed through that one action, Revan being the most famous," said Plo Koon.

"Yes, but Revan was Jedi before he become a Sith," Oppo Rancisis objected.

" _ **Jedi Knight Aayla Secura said that he had a troubled past, and Dooku destroyed his planet, thus he is the last of his people**_ ," Saesee Tiin spoke up.

"Sensed good in him, I did, buried deep, it is," Master Yoda decided to finally speak.

The council continued the debate until they heard something. At first it was just a small chuckle, then it started to get louder, until it turned into full blown laughter. All the people turned to the origin of laughter, and saw that it was none other than their bound prisoner.

"What is so funny, we are deciding your fate!" asked the angry Mace Windu.

"You all are funny because you actually think that you can contain me," said Naruto in-between his laughter.

"You can't possibly be thinking of escape," said Obi-Wan. "You are in a room with some of the best Masters of the Order, and you have no weapon."

In response, Naruto gained a sadistic look on his face.

"Well, Jedi, I do not need a weapon. Do you want to know why?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"T _ **ell us, young Sith,**_ " said Shaak Ti.

"Since you asked so nicely, I think I will. On my planet, we were trained from a young age to become soldiers, and we learned something very important in those days."

"What did you learn?" asked Kenobi as the two Jedi behind Naruto moved closer to him.

"We learned that… _everything can be used as a WEAPON!"_

With that shout, he broke his cuffs and the masters watched as the two Jedi behind were preparing to attack, when something incredible happened. Naruto's hair spiked and become like needles. He swung his hair and it struck the two Jedi, killing them because they were too close to him. Before the Masters could react, Naruto picked up the fallen Jedi weapons, and jumped over the masters and towards the window, that he destroyed in two quick slices with his new blades.

Then he turned towards the Jedi, who had by now all activated there weapons. He smiled at them and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you all will remember this day as the day that you almost captured Naruto Uzumaki!"

With that, he let himself fall backwards and disappeared. All the Jedi ran towards the window, and what they saw shocked them. They saw him running on the wall of the Jedi temple. Mace Windu saw that he seem to be heading to the roof of the temple.

"He's going to the roof, get everyone up there NOW!" he shouted.

Everyone quickly ran towards the roof.

Aayla was walking calmly in gardens in the temple when she was spooked by Naruto, who vaulted over a safety fence and landed in front of her.

"Hey, Aayla, how you doing?"

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You should be in the Jedi council room, and - why are you free!?"

"I kinda escaped and I'm running from the masters. I also wanted to say goodbye before I leave."

"What do you mean, leave? Actually, what do you mean, _escaped?_ " she said while puling out her light saber.

"I mean that I'm leaving the planet shortly, and by escaping I mean I jumped out of the window," he said while blocking her blade with his brand new green one, while using the yellow one to try to get her away from him.

"Where did you get those light sabers?" Aayla demanded.

"Well, I sort of killed two Jedi to get away," he said sheepishly.

"WHAT! How could you?" she yelled in anger, and pressed the attack, forcing him back several steps.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could escape," he said in a sad tone. "Now please step aside so that I can leave, I don't want to hurt you."

Aayla was surprised that he would ask her something like that, and that he didn't want to hurt her. They were in a standstill when the large doors to the garden opened with a hiss, and in ran almost all of the available Jedi. They saw the Sith and Aayla fighting, and were about to intervene, when they heard a large boom and saw a ship similar to that of General Grievous, only larger and painted black and red. They saw that it had no pilot.

Naruto saw that his ride had arrived, and he smiled and decided to be bold. Moving faster than Aayla thought possible, he jumped inside the swing of one of he attacks, grabbed her wrist and wrenched it sizeways, forcing her to drop her lightsaber.

Then, with the air around them full of blowing leaves and petals being churned by ship thrusters, he came in close and kissed her.

Everyone, even Master Yoda, had their eyes the size of dinner plates and their mouths open wide. It got even worse when they saw Aayla return it. After what felt like hours, but was in reality just a couple of seconds, they separated and Naruto jumped onto his ship.

"Well, it's been fun, but I do have to leave, so have a nice day!" He was about to jump into the cockpit when he heard someone yell

"How is it possible that you got the transmission to your ship, if you were under lockdown?" yelled Anakin.

In response Naruto said two words that shocked everyone "Probe Droid."

[Flashback-Republic ship holding cell]

As they were talking Naruto looked at the droid and whispered, "Execute Order 19."

The droid nodded and flew off. With that, Naruto continued to talk to Aayla.

[Flashback end]

With that Naruto smiled, jumped into the cockpit, winked at Aayla, who blushed, and flew towards unknown space as the Jedi watched helplessly.

 _ **TO BE COUNTINUED**_

R&R

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU __


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the long wait, but school started, so the updates will slow down a bit. I will still try to update as often as possible.

Also, thank you revan193 for giving me the right names to use for a CSI fleet.

 **Now on to the story**

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" **Hologram & communicator**"

 **Battle of Ryloth**

 _Republic victory is at hand!_

 _Clone troopers, under the command of the Jedi,_

 _have successfully invaded_

 _the Separatist-occupied world of Ryloth._

 _Anakin Skywalker battles the enemies in the skies,_

 _while Obi-Wan Kenobi frees villages_

 _from the grip of vile Separatist leader Wat Tambor._

 _Now, Jedi General Mace Windu leads the attack_

 _on enemy lines in the final offensive_

 _to liberate the capital city of Lessu._

 _However, another may enter this battle,_

 _and his decision could change_

 _the flow of the war..._

On his flagship, Naruto lounged around, bored. He had nothing to do, as the _almighty_ Sidious had decided that he was not needed for the war. The stupid old man thought that he would be killed by Naruto if the young Sith was given half a chance. Naruto was outraged that the man would think, even for a secon – Ah, who are we kidding?

He'd have killed the old bastard in a heartbeat.

As Naruto sat there on the Bridge, he thought about a citrine-blue-skinned Twi'lek woman with who he had an interesting relationship. They were doing great and got along very well. OK, so that was all true if you just forgot about the little things, like her trying to blow him up, slice him in half, cut off his balls, shove him into a sarlacc pit, set him on fire, freeze him to death, feed him to a pack of _really hungry_ Nexu and also throw him off the top of the highest building on Coruscant while being tied to a bomb.

He still remembered the last time he saw her…

 _[Flashback-_ _Felucia]_

" _Sure, go to Felucia and take the planet, we're winning so it's merely a formality that you're there, you don't even have to take your fleet!"_ Naruto spat, anger dripping off every word. "Fucking bastard of a Sith, when I get my hands on him… The stupid thing is that I actually listened to him!"

Naruto was currently running as fast as he could. Some may wonder why someone as powerful as Naruto would be running; well, it's because he was being chased by the most terrifying creature that had ever lived.

"Get back here, you son of a Hutt! I will kill you for stealing my first kiss!" yelled an extremely pissed off Aayla, that was currently running after him, hot in pursuit.

Yes, Naruto was being chased by an angry woman. Now, you could laugh at the scene that was unfolding, but everyone knows deep down that a woman is not someone you should anger. Unfortunately, Naruto learned that a little too late, and thus we find him in this predicament.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, kissing me was that bad for you that you're sorry about it! _I'm going to kill you!_ "

Naruto paled when he saw that Aayla was actually gaining on him. He himself was pushing his stamina to the limit, and if this went on for much longer, he would get caught again. He pressed a button on his communicator and screamed into it.

" **R3, GET THE SHIP READY, NOW!"**

R3, in response, made some beeping noises and started up Naruto's ship. Naruto picked up speed and started to go towards his extraction zone, Aayla hot on his trail. As he burst through a layer of dense foliage and landed in the small clearing where he had landed his ship, he was just about to jump into the cockpit when he was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force.

He landed on his ass and rolled a couple of times before he got onto his feet. When he looked up, he saw Aayla coming in from above, lightsaber poised to strike. He quickly activated the yellow and green lightsabers that he'd got from the Jedi he'd killed on Coruscant.

They started to do battle. Aayla used an overhead strike to try and cut him in half, but was blocked by Naruto's green saber, while he used the yellow one to make her move back. When Aayla saw the yellow blade, she jumped back, but she just as quickly went back in. She Twisted her body for three hundred and sixty degrees to get the power she needed to break the young Sith's guard. When the blades met, she was successful, but when she went for a strike that would cut him in half, Naruto dropped to his knees and slid under her blade.

When it went all the way over, he kicked himself up and got into a defensive posture. It was not a moment to soon, as Aayla came at him again, aiming to cut off his head. He blocked it, if only barely, the bright blades of the lightsabers so close to his skin he thought he could feel himself getting a suntan.

As they were in a standstill Naruto spoke.

"Aayla, listen to me."

"What, so that you can get me to lower my guard and you can take advantage of me?" she demanded

"What?" Naruto asked, honestly flabberghasted. "No, I would never do that to you!"

"Lies, you are just trying to distract me!"

Naruto got angry and used his impressive ability in lightsaber combat to releave her of her weapon. When Aayla saw this, she was about to make a move to jump, but Naruto saw it, grabbed her wrist and brought he close to him.

"Listen! I didn't mean that kissing you made me sorry, that was the best thing that happened to me all day, but I meant that I was sorry that I couldn't do it when it was more special for us." He took a small pause to look her in the eyes with a serious look. "If you don't believe me, I'll give you two things."

He then loosened his grip on her and moved one hand to the communicator on Aayla's forearm and started to type in a code. When he finished, he looked at her again.

"This is a holocommunicator code that will allow you to contact me once and you can ask for anything you want and I will do it but be careful as it will only work once."

"Alright," Aayla said guardedly, "that is one thing, what is the other?"

Naruto smiled. "This," he said, and kissed her for the second time.

Aayla was shocked again. _He kissed me again,_ she thought. _I know that this is wrong, but it doesn't_ feel _wrong._ She then let herself go and kissed him back. This went on for much longer than the last time, as they kissed for at least 1 minute before they parted for air.

As they looked at one another Naruto smiled at her before kissing her lightly on the mouth once more, and moving away. He then jumped into his ship and waved at Aayla, who seemed completely unaware that she was waving back. With that, he activated his engines and flew of into the unknown.

 _[Flashback-end]_

As he was remembering, a button on his chair started to flash, and when he saw it, he pressed it. A blue image appeared in front of him, fuzzed with static, then cleared and he saw the very woman he was thinking about.

"Well hello, Aayla! How are you today, and what does such a lovely lady as yourself want with a terrible Sith like me?" 

" _ **Hello, Naruto. I'm doing fine, thank you. I need to call in the favor that you promised me back on Felucia**_."

"Okay, and what exactly do you need from me?" 

" _ **Well, you do have a fleet, right?"**_

"Yes, I do, as a mater of fact - but the question is why you need it."

" _ **Fine, I won't beat around the bush. I need you to go to my homeworld and save my people from the Separatist leader Wat Tambor,**_ " she said while looking down.

"Wow, you want me to help the Republic take Ryloth and take it from one of the most greedy and egotistical people in the Separatist alliance," Naruto said, and Aayla started to look a little more down. "Well," he said, "since you asked so nicely, I really can't refuse. Just send a message to your forces and tell them to not shoot any ships that have a red fox painted on them."

" _ **Thank you, Naruto…I wish you the best of luck,**_ " she said with a slight bow.

"Don't mention it - and I mean, don't mention it _at all,_ if someone heard about this, I would be in _big_ trouble. As far as the Republic is concerned, you and the other Jedi won the planet," said Naruto with a serious tone.

In response, Aayla nodded and turned off the communication. Naruto got off his chair and walked to the edge of his platform.

"Well, you all heard her! Set a course for Ryloth, we have a planet to save, and perhaps we can get some new goodies for me to play with!"

"Roger, Roger," spoke one of the droids .

[Ryloth-surface]

Mace Windu and his forces had been heading to Lessu along a cliffside path with AT-TE walkers, when they were suddenly ambushed by several Separatist AATs.

"Take cover!" yelled Mace Windu.

As they took cover, the hovering tanks incapacitated the first walker in the line. It crumpled to the ground like a dead animal, its massive hulk blocking the narrow path of the continent spanning rift the Republic forces had been forced to take to reach Lessu in time.

"We have stopped the enemy advance," one of the droids who was looking through binoculars said.

"Give me those," snapped the other droid, this one with a yellow painted circle on its chest, as it took the binoculars from the first droid, and looked through them. "Good, I've stopped the enemy advance…Now order our cannon to target their rear units. We'll box them in and blast them to pieces."

The tanks then targeted the rear walkers, seeking to trap and destroy the Republic forces. While this was happening, Mace dragged the gunner from the destroyed walker's hatch, and Commander Ponds ran up to the the pair as the Jedi put the gunner down.

"We're pinned down!" the Commander reported, leaning out of the way as Separatist fire blasted chunks of rock from the Cliffside above them, sending stones falling down like rain.

"Commander, bring out the lightning squad," Mace Windu said.

"I want lightning up here now!" Commander Ponds shouted, turning to his men. "Get the injured back. The General is going to clear the road."

While Pods called for the squad to move the injured, Windu used Force-push to move the fallen walker off the cliff, thus clearing the path. Lightning squadron, a group of clone troopers riding machines that looked like mechanical taun-tauns, deployed from the AT-TEs and moved up to the front.

"Sir, the enemy is advancing again," spoke the first droid, which had managed to reclaim its binoculars again.

"Let me see." The yellow one wrenched them out of the first droid's grasp for a second time, then exclaimed in surprise, "They're advancing again!"

The clones got their fighting spirit back and started shouting while moving towards the droids. One of the clones from Lighting Squadron stopped in front of the Master Jedi and got off his AT-RT.

"He's all yours, General," the clone said.

"We'll lead the way, Commander," said Mace to Pods as he rode the AT-RT alongside, taking long strides that ate up the distance in no time.

Almost immediately, they were among the tanks and droids, using their superior speed and maneuverability to destroy the enemy, showering them with grenades and dancing out of the way before any of the tanks could bring its weapon to bear.

"How many men did we lose?" asked Windu in the aftermath of the battle.

"Thirty-two, I think, including command crews for three walkers," reported commander Pods. "The good news is General Kenobi's broken their lines. We have a clear path straight to the capital now." 

The telephoto lens of a recon droid, its red blinkless eye constantly adjusting, zooming, captured every word. A burst transmission, encrypted and unjammable, sent out an urgent report to the Separatist general staff.

" _ **This battle was costly.**_ **"** Mace spoke on the recording being watched in the heart of Lessu. " _ **We're going to need help to take the city**_ **.** "

"The Republic is advancing faster than I expected," said Emir Wat Tambor, Foreman of the Techno Union and Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop. Behind his face-concealing iron mask, the green alien was frowning.

"I calculate they will reach the main gates by morning. I recommend we prepare our retreat," spoke the tactical droid that was standing beside him.

"I will not retreat," Wat Tambor declared. "That Jedi does not have the troops to take this city. Bring our units inside the walls and secure the bridge."

Meanwhile, the Republic forces were reporting their success in their battles to Chancellor Palpatine.

" _ **What's your progress, Skywalker?**_ _"_ asked the Chancellor.

"My fighters have secured control of the space around Ryloth," said Anakin while taking a small pause. "We have the Separatist cruisers on the run."

" _ **Very good, General Skywalker**_ ," spoke Palpatine.

"Master Kenobi has taken the Jixuan desert, so the southern hemisphere is ours," added Mace Windu.

" _ **Then it's almost over**_ ," Senator Orn Free Taa, a massively fat, blue Twi'lek spoke with relief clearly heard in his voice. 

"Not yet. The key position is the capital of Lessu," interrupted Mace Windu. "Our spies are certain the Separatist leader, Wat Tambor, has his command center there."

" _ **When taken the city we have, capture Tambor we must,**_ " spoke Yoda

"It's not going to be easy, Master. Tambor has chosen his stronghold well." Mace Windu pointed at a map that had a red holographic bridge on it. "This plasma bridge is the only way in or out." 

" _ **I'm afraid a siege could drag on indefinitely**_ ," the Chancellor spoke up. 

" _ **My people have suffered so much already**_ ," Senator Orn Free Taa said with worry in his voice.

" _ **A plan you have to take the bridge, Master Windu,**_ _ **hmmm**_ **?"** asked Yoda.

"With our forces stretched so thinly, I'm going to enlist the help of the freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla. His fight against the droids has made him a symbol of hope for the people." 

" _ **Cham Syndulla was a radical before the war**_ _,"_ the Chancellor spoke. " _ **He is very unpredictable."  
**_

" _ **He can't be trusted. I know Syndulla seeks to gain power. We were political rivals,"**_ Senator Orn Free Taa said angrily.

"I'll leave the politics to you, Senator. I'm going to do whatever I can to help these people," said Mace Windu. 

" _ **Perhaps we could send you Republic reinforcements instead**_ **?"** asked Palpatine. 

" _ **There are no reinforcements available, Chancellor,"**_ spoke up Admiral Yularen. **"Our forces are already committed in other sectors."**

"We can't win without Syndulla's help," Mace said simply.

With a nod, the holograms all disappeared, and Windu was preparing to leave when he received another transmission. When he answered it, he saw that it was none other than Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.

" _ **Master Windu, I come with some information that is of the upmost importance."**_

"What is it, Knight Secura?"

" _ **I have called in a favor and have arranged for…him…to help you, but you have to make sure that no one knows of his involvement, and that no one shoots at ships marked with a red fox."**_

"Who is this man that you've asked to aid us?"

" _ **Well…ah, how should I put this…he is someone you have already met, but I do not think you would like it**_."

"Knight Aayla Secura, you will tell me who this person is, _now!_ " said Mace with narrowed eyes.

Aayla winced at the voice the Master was using before she looked at the floor and spoke in a mumble " _ **His**_ _ **nameis**_ _ **natouziki**_."

"What?"

" _ **His name**_ _ **is namutouzumak**_ i."

"Aayla, you are going to speak clearly, or by the Force, I will tell the forces to fire at any ship that has a red fox on it!"

" _ **Fine. His name… is… Naruto Uzumaki,**_ " she said in a defeated tone.

"What? Aayla, how could you trust a Sith that has KILLED not ONE, but TWO Jedi already, as well as numerous clone troopers!" yelled a now furious Mace Windu.

" _ **He owed me a favor, and I used it to get you some help, and he said he will do it because he disagrees with the current dictator in control of the planet**_ …"

Mace put a hand on his chin and thought it over, weighing the pros and cons of the involvement of the Sith apprentice. After a while, he said:

"Very well, we do need all the help we can get. I can't put lives in danger just because I don't trust him."

" _ **Thank you, Master. He will arrive shortly, and I hope he is of some use to you**_ ," Aayla said with a bow.

"I hope you are right, Aayla, I really do," said Mace as he turned off the transmission.

Mace then set the transmission for the Republic ships that were around the planet, and spoke.

" _ **This is Master Mace Windu. I have message for forces in Ryloth System. Do not attack any ships that have a red fox on them, no matter what they look like. I repeat, do not attack any ships marked with a red fox**_."

[Space above Ryloth]

Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, were currently shooting down droid fighters when they heard the message.

" _ **What is Master Windu talking about, master**_?" asked Ahsoka

" _ **I don't know, Snips, but if that's what Master Windu wants, then we better do it**_ ," said Anakin

Just as he said this, commander Rex spoke through the communicator.

" _ **General, we have ships incoming from hyperspace!**_ "

" _ **Friendlies?**_ " asked Anakin

" _ **No, sir, it appears to be Separatist ships**_."

Just as the Commander finished, they all saw something that made them scared for their lives. Out of hyperspace came an enormous fleet, comprised of fifteen _Providence_ -class Destroyer/Carriers, fifteen _Munificent_ -class Star Frigates and ten _Lucrehulk_ -class Battleships, with thirty supply ships following in their wake.

" _ **Master, what do we do now? I don't think we can handle this on our own!**_ " asked a worried Ahsoka.

" **I** _**truly don't know, Snips, we are pretty much outgunned and surrounded,**_ " said Skywalker.

They were about to regroup when they all got an open signal, unencrypted and in the clear, on their communicators. Turning it on, they saw the very familiar face of the now infamous Jedi Killer, one of the rare people who had escaped not only the Republic homeworld, but also the Jedi themselves.

"Hello, everyone! If you do not yet know who I am, let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sith apprentice to Count Dooku and a proud member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Now, many of you are probably wondering what I'm doing here and why would I even talk to you. The answer is very simple; someone one your side has called in a favor that, and so now, I am here to help you win Ryloth.

"Understand this first and foremost - I will _not_ be doing this again. It was a once in a lifetime thing, and the next we meet, I _will_ destroy you all."

He spoke the last part in a serious tone. "Anyway, while I take some of my forces to the ground, I will also be sending some droids to repair some of the more damaged cruisers. The most damaged ones appear to belong to Jedi Master Mace Windu, he must not want them that much if he takes such bad care of them." He spoke in a thoughtful pose.

"Nevertheless, expect a visit from my droids for repairs, also, they should be done by the time we take Ryloth.

"Oh, and one more thing. My ships are jamming the signals around the planet so none of you contact the Republic for help. Well, have a nice day."

With that, the communication went silent. Everyone was surprised at what had just happened, and that they had a member of the CIS helping them a Sith no less. They were brought out of their shock when red and black droid fighters started to destroy the normal‑looking ones, and landing crafts started to head to the planet surface, as well as to the ships of Master Windu, Obi-wan and even to that of Skywalker.

Despite the help, none of the Jedi felt relieved. They were all too aware that facing this new droid army on the battlefield would be nothing like anything they had faced before.

[Ryloth-surface]

Naruto was currently unloading his forces from the three transport ships he brought to the surface. Each ship contained two Regiments that each had about two thousand droids each. They also had about a thousand speeders, as well as 500 tanks. He was quite proud of his collection, which he had carefully hoarded since the start of the war, and worried privately that some might be damaged in the coming battles. Well, he'd just have to grab enough sweet loot while he was down here to make up for any losses.

Naruto had also brought his personal speeder, the same model that was used by the bounty hunter Durge, except that instead of a skull, it had extra armor plating; it was blood red and black. As with his star fighter, Naruto had upgraded the engine, very nearly losing his life when overclocking the power relays had almost sent the entire machine into terrifyingly swift overload, but it had all paid off in the end, and now he had a better speeder than the rest. He was just happy he finally got to use it in battle. As he got on, he shouted:

"Move out, men! I want all those cities free of enemy droids by nightfall!"

"Roger, Roger," said the droids and followed in the wake of their speeding general.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was currently fighting an army of clattering droids, his small force gradually pushed back by the seemingly inexhaustible CIS army. No matter how many he cut down or how many the Clone Troopers under his command shot apart with their blasters, there was never any end to them.

Suddenly, all the fighting stopped, and they heard the deep hum of multiple speeder engines. When the Jedi master and his forces looked behind, them they saw a massive army of speeder droids and at front was none other than, Naruto Uzumaki, who had quite a lead on his forces.

As he reached the battlefield, he jumped off his speeder, which was still going forward without hitting anything. He then ignited his yellow and green lightsabers and started to run through the crowd of enemy droids, cutting through them like a harvester through a field, alternating between using his mastery of lightsaber forms, such as form three (soresu), form four (ataru), form five (Shien and Djem So), barely even pausing when he fried entire groups into blackened lumps with Force Lightning, knocking over units with Force push or simply Force crushing the droids into compacted lumps as he plowed through their ranks.

He quickly chough up with his speeder and, jumping back into the pilot's chair, he continued his journey towards the capital. Behind him, his droid army used their speeders weapons and advanced programming to destroy whatever he'd left of the forces in his wake, and then followed after their general.

The whole battle was over in minutes. The clones and Obi-Wan were speechless at what had transpired. They knew that if they were to ever face this man in battle, they would have a hard time defeating him, or even surviving. This went on for quite some time, as Naruto's army raced from battle to battle, destroyed their enemies with swift and decisive attacks while the tanks provided heavy fire for the droideka's and super battle droids, which cleaned the cities that the speeder forces went through.

While this was happening, Mace Windu had managed to enlist the help of the freedom fighter Cham Syndulla, and they were now almost at the city, the only thing stopping them the bridge that separated them from the capital.

"So how will we get inside, Master Jedi?" asked Cham Syndulla.

"I do not know yet, but I feel that an opportunity will present itself to us," said Windu in response.

"While I _am_ willing to trust you, Master Jedi, I believe we are running out of time, as Wat Tambor will likely try to escape if we do not hurry," said Syndulla angrily.

"Do not worry, Syndulla, a fellow Jedi has called in a favor from someone that would normally not interfere, but she was able to convince him to help."

"I fail to see how this will help us in the event that Tambor tries to escape," said the even angrier freedom fighter.

"It will help us because he has fleet guarding the whole planet, and if Tambor tries to run, he will be blown up by the blockade," said Mace Windu, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I apologise, Master Jedi, it's just that I am worried that he will get away before he can receive the punishment he deserves."

"That will not happen as he will be captured this day."

"Thank you, Master Jedi."

They saw a large dustcloud appear on the horizon. When they used their binoculars, they saw an enormous amount of droids coming this way. Cham Syndulla was the first to react

"Prepare your selves for battle!" he cried to his men "We have droids incoming."

But Mace Windu raised his hand and spoke:

"WAIT! They have red foxes painted on them. They are our reinforcements."

Everyone looked shocked at what the Jedi Master had just said, but nevertheless holstered their weapons. When the droids came in front of them, the Republic troops and Twi'lek freedom fighters clearly saw that who was leading this droid army.

He was in his early twenties, had long blond hair that was done up in a pony tail that went to the small of his back. He had a single bang hanging on the right side of his face that was braided. On his face he had a set of three whisker-like scars on each side of his face. On its left, he also had a tattoo that was a combination of Ziro the Hutt and Asajj Ventress.

He wore a black and red skintight long shirt. Over that, he wore black and red armor, similar to that of the Sith in the time of the Old Republic. Covering his legs was a dark robe with red tribal markings on it. He had a simple brown belt tied around his waist, and on it were two lightsabers that Mace Windu knew very well.

The Sith leapt jauntily off his speeder and turned to the people that were watching him.

"Hello, everyone!" he said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to take over the capital for you."

"Very nice of you to join us, _Uzumaki,_ " spoke Mace Windu, barley restraining himself from attacking the Sith.

"Well, hello to you too, Mace. I hope there's no hard feelings between us, and that we can work together to achieve this common goal," Naruto said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Mace looked reluctant, but nevertheless shook his hand.

"Yes, let us get the job done as effectively as we can," he said in a serious tone.

"Ok, you guys wait here while me and two of my commando droids use our speeder to get across. Then we activate the bridge, and you all, with the help of my droids, get to liberate the city and be the heroes of the hour."

"Very well, you may begin when you are ready," said Mace Windu.

Naruto nodded, got on his speeder and gunned it for the city, two commander droids following closely, accelerating all the way. As they reached the gap at full sprint, he punched a button on his control panel, and a pair of supercharged repulsor pads beneath the speeder's hull sent the speeder flying, using their forward momentum for a massive leap across the chasm.

When they landed, Naruto quickly jumped off his speeder and started to cut down the droids, his commandos moving in to cover his back.

"You two, get that bridge back up _now!_ " he ordered them.

"Roger, Roger," they both said and ran off towards the bridge control tower.

Naruto continued to cut down droids when he saw two hovertanks going towards him. He turned towards them and made a single clapping motion with his hands. The tanks were lifted off the ground and smashed into one another, thus destroying each other as well as any droids in the facility.

When Naruto turned to fight the rest of the droids he saw that the commando droids had got the bridge working and that the rest of the forces were coming across is, streaming into the city of Lessu. He got a small smile and then continued to strike down droids.

After the bridge was turned back on, they quickly dispatched any remaining droids as well as captured Wat Tambor, who had been left behind by his tactical droid, which tried to escape in a shuttle.

The operative word being _try,_ as he was shot down before he was even out of the planet's atmosphere.

Naruto and his forces were packing up and leaving when he saw someone approaching from behind. When he turned around, he saw Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano and the ARC troopers Rey, Cody and Pods.

"I would like to thank you for the assistance in the battles that happened here," said Obi-Wan.

"No problem, it was a favor that I owned to someone, so it's okay. Besides, I got to try out my new speeder, so that was a plus," said Naruto.

"Either way, we thank you for what you have done, but remember that when we meet again ,we will be enemies," spoke Mace Windu.

"I know that, Mace." He gained a sadistic look on his face as dark side energy started to roll of him. "And if we meet again, I will be taking that purple blade from your dead corpse. Nice color, by the way."

While they were talking, all of Naruto's ships returned to the fleet. Then, all of a sudden, Naruto smiled.

"Well, it was fun but I have to go."

He jumped inside of his ship and flew off towards his flagship in high orbit around Ryloth. As the Jedi watched him go, Obi-Wan spoke:

"I have sudden bad feeling that we are missing something."

"What do you mean, master?" asked Anakin.

"Well, think about it, every time we saw Naruto, he took something from us. First it was some crates of weapons, then it was two Jedi lightsaber…but this time, he didn't take anything."

"Maybe he forgot?" joked Ahsoka.

Before Obi-Wan could answer, Anakin's communicator came to life, and from it came the voice of Admiral Yularen.

" _ **General, all three of Master Windu's ships have left with the red fox fleet.**_ "

"WHAT!" Yelled all the Jedi and clones present

" _ **Also, two of Master Kenobi's, as well as one from General Skywalker's have left as well**_."

There a moment of silence before it exploded.

"NARUTOOOOO!" they all yelled.

 _ **TO BE COUNTINUED**_

R&R

 **Remember The Dark Side Is Always Watching (** Blazeknight26 TNX for the idea **)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I am sorry for this, but I combined two episodes from Season Two of the Clone Wars. I did this because I couldn't really add Naruto a lot. Season two (with the exception of a few episodes) sucks as far as I'm concerned, because it's basically just a setup for Season Three which I like much more.**

 **If you think I dropped the ball, I'm sorry, it's just hard to write something from season two. Now don't get me wrong, I love to write this story, but I just couldn't get excited for S2. I still think I did a pretty good job in the circumstances. So, please enjoy!**

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" ** _Hologram & communicator"_**

THE FOX STARTS SCHEMING

 _A thief hunted!_

 _In a daring assault, Anakin Skywalker_

 _and his Padawan, Ahsoka, boarded_

 _the warship of cunning bounty hunter CAD BANE_

 _to recover a STOLEN HOLOCRON,_

 _a list of the galaxy's force-sensitive_

 _children and future Jedi knights!_

 _After a desperate chase and duel with the villain,_

 _Anakin and his troops defeated Bane_

 _but were forced to evacuate_

 _his doomed vessel without the holocron._

Anakin Skywalker and his remaining forces were just arriving aboard their flagship, departing their landing craft in the docking bay. As the tired clones headed for their post-action debriefing, Anakin was held up by Admiral Yularen.

"How many made it off this time?" asked the Admiral.

"Just us," said Anakin in a sad tone.

Not far away the remaining clones that got off the ship were having their own discussion.

One of the clones congratulated the clone Denal, whom they had just seen from a distance kill the bounty hunter Cad Bane, but who had evidently got injured in the process.

"Denal, good job frying that bounty hunter," spoke the clone as he padded the wounded man on the back and left.

Denal did not say anything, just slowly exited the ship while holding his left hand.

"Let's get some grub," said another of the troops.

A third clone looked at one of the clones that was in the back and had already taken off his helmet, asking "You hungry?"

"I'll catch up," muttered the clone while looking down at something.

The first clone shrugged his shoulders and moved on. Back with the Admiral and Skywalker who were continuing there talk.

"So what now?" Yularen asked.

"First things first. We get the injured to the medical bay," said Skywalker.

But before he could continue, he was interrupted by one of the clones, who called him over.

"General, there's something I think you should see."

Ahsoka was waiting for her Master when she saw one of the clones holding his arm and slowly walking away. She ran up behind him trying to get his attention.

"Trooper, are you all right?" she asked, but got no response in return. She rolled her eyes and sighed "Must've been hit in the head," she said sarcastically.

While this was happening Anakin was looking at the fluid that was left on the floor of there escape ship. He put two fingers in the green liquid and rubbed it in between his fingers.

"It's blood, sir," he reported.

"And it sure isn't from any of our men," said one of the clones that were standing around Anakin.

Ahsoka had at the same time caught up to the injured clone and saw the extent of his injuries.

"Wait! You're injured," she said, taking his forearm into her hands, "That might be serious." She leaned in to inspect his injury, and something was wrong, and she realized then that the blood was green instead of red. "You're no clone!"

The clone looked at her for a moment, perfectly motionless, then unexpectedly struck her with a right fist to the head, and then hit her in the stomach with his knee. The fake clone started to run while attacking anyone who got in his way. He managed to get to a star fighter that had just returned from the spacebattle, and had just started its engine when Anakin landed on the side of the fighter and punched the clone in the helmet, knocking it off and showing that it was none other then Cad Bane.

Bane knew better than to fight the Jedi Knight. It was a fight he would lose. Instead, he simply gunned the engines forward, blasting off at full speed for the forcefield that kept the hangar's atmosphere from escaping into space. Anakin had no choice, had to let go or face dying in vacuum.

When Anakin on the empty hangar floor, he immediately activated his communicator to speak to admiral Yularen.

" _ **Admiral, lock down the hyperspace rings! Hurry!**_ " yelled Anakin.

" _ **What could possibly have happened since I last spoke with you**_?" asked the Admiral.

" _ **It's Bane**_ ," Skywalker shouted angrily, " _ **lock those rings now!**_ "

On the bridge, Yularen started to panic when he saw his control panel light up. One of the hyperspace rings was being activated.

"No, lock them all down!" shouted the Admiral at the clones that were working on the bridge. "Hurry!"

"Deactivating hyperspace rings," said the one of the clones, but it was already too late as Bane had already jumped to hyperspace. When Anakin saw this, he looked down, disappointed that he was unable to stop the Bounty Hunter.

"We'll have to inform the Council," said Anakin to Ahsoka as they left for the bridge. That was not going to be fun.

[Coruscant-within the Jedi temple-Council chamber]

In the Council chambers, Anakin and his Padawan were giving their report to the Jedi Masters.

"It is most unfortunate Bane was allowed to escape again," spoke Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"With access to the names and locations of the most force-sensitive children in the Republic," added master Yoda. "Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi Order, he could."

"We've discovered Bane's working with the separatists," said Anakin seriously.

"There are thousands of children on that list," said Mace Windu, giving Master Yoda a meaningful look.

"Which will he go after first?" asked the wise old Master, seeming to gaze on some inner reality of thought. "Small chance there is, through the Force, the Council may detect them."

[Unknown location]

Cad Bane had changed into his normal Bounty Hunter clothes, which were made to blend him in with the crowd, provided that crowd consisted of old timey Wild West gunslingers. He was currently talking with the holographic projection of Darth Sidious about the job he had done.

"I have delivered what you wanted," said Bane while putting on his hat. "The Jedi were no problem. Anything else I can help you with?"

Sidious looked at the bounty hunter and intertwined his fingers while he spoke. _**"I need test subjects. Choose four children and bring them to Mustafar. I will take care of them."**_

"Kidnapping innocent children? Seems like a small-time crime for the likes of you," questioned Bane in a sarcastic voice.

" _ **Among the children of the Jedi, there are no innocents**_ ," retorted the old Sith Lord.

"Sure, sure. As long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me," said Bane, turning off his Hologram communicator. He stood up and started to prepare for the job when he received another call from his communicator. He stopped what he was doing and moved towards the table. He sat down and pressed the button to let the call through. What he saw surprised him. He saw a young man in his early twenties, with long blond hair, wearing some strange armor. He had his hands crossed over his chest.

" _ **Hello, Cad Bane, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sith apprentice to Count Dooku. I hear that you have been dealing with a certain Sith Lord."**_

"Yeah, and what's it to you, what would a small fish like you know about the big leagues?"

Bane was interrupted from saying more when he started to get chocked by an invisible force. He rose toward the ceiling, the tips of his boots losing contact with the floor, and his lungs started screaming out for oxygen.

" _ **Now, now, there is no need for hostility towards someone that can make you part of the force without even breaking a sweat**_ ," said Naruto, who had not even moved his hands. The only thing that moved was his index finger.

Bane was just about pass out when he was suddenly released from the Sith apprentice's grip. He fell to the floor and was trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs. When he got himself under control he stood up and looked at the teen.

"Okay, you have my attention."

" _ **Good. Now, I see that you are in the possession of the list of all the future younglings of the Jedi temple**_."

"Yeah, I've got it, but Sidious wants it, so there is no way I can help you."

" _ **No, no, you misunderstood. I don't want the original, I want you to copy it and give the copied list to me**_."

"But won't the Jedi know that you- wait let me rephrase that, that I copied the data and will be looking for me even more?"

In response, he got laughter from the young Sith.

" _ **Not at all, the thing you need to understand, Bane, is that the Jedi did not invent the holocrons. That was us. It was the Sith, as a way to preserve their knowledge of the dark side, that built them. I myself, being a dark side user, know the inner workings of the holocrons better than any Jedi, and I know how to copy the teaching, or in this case data, from them.**_ "

"That's all well and good, but you must know that nothing I do is free, so how much are you willing to offer me in return for my services?"

He was again on the receiving end of the young Sith's laughter.

" _ **Oh, Bane, you don't understand the position you're in. You will give me this data free of charge, and you will not try to screw me over, or else**_ ," said Naruto, coldly.

"Or…else what…?" asked Bane as his red eyes narrowed.

He regretted his decision, as he was immediately being chocked by the Force again. This went on until Bane started to see black spots appear in his eyes, and was just about to pass out.

" _ **Or else I will come for you and take it from you, as well as give you a nice session in my personal torture facilities. Oh, and if you try to hide behind Yabba, know that he will gladly give you over to me if it mean saving himself and his precious business.**_ "

"You're crazy if you think that Yaba will just let you destroy his empire! He will send his bounty hunters after you and I will be one of them. I will enjoy watching you die at my feet," said the bounty hunter with venom dripping of his every word.

" _ **Ah, but what you do not understand, Bane, is that when you go to Yabba, it will already be too late. I will march my armies of droids on his palace as well as his fellow Hutt families. I will destroy anyone that comes in between me and my prize,"**_ Naruto said, leaking dark side energy like cold wafting off a cryo-chamber.

"Hah! You are an idiot if you believe that you could do that with those stupid droids from the Separatist Army. I've seen what they can do and I'm amazed the Separatists have ever managed to win a battle," Bane said, starting to laugh at Naruto.

In response Naruto only smiled and started to choke Cad Bane again. This time, he kept it up a little longer, so that the bounty hunter was barely holding on to the conscious world. When he released the almost limp figure, the Sith spoke:

" _ **That would be true, if they would be normal droids, but imagine a simple battle droid being capable of processing and calculating on the level of a commando droid, and a commando droid with processing ability of a tactical droid, while still retaining all its combat abilities. Also my droids do one thing that no other has done…**_ "

"And…what is…that," asked Bane in between gasps of air.

" _ **They do things like a team, and they do not march in a straight line, but actually use tactics as well as take cover. So yes, you would be able to destroy some of them, but you would quiet quickly be overwhelmed and killed**_."

"Even if that is possible, you can't possibly have enough droids to take on the Hutts, you would need several billion droids to do that."

Naruto looked at Bane and gained a sadistic smile while Bane looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, that's not possible! No one can have that many droids, it's impossible!"

" _ **Search your feelings or something, it's possible alright. I'm living proof of that. Also, you wouldn't have to worry about just the droids, there are also the hover tanks, the spider tanks…and of course there's also my fleet that can bombard you from above**_."

Cad Bane was on his knees and his arms were limp by his sides, and he was staring at the young Sith with wide eyes. Naruto saw this, so he decided to push his luck.

" _ **Of course, you could always join me. I have very big plans for this Galaxy in the future, and you can be part of it. You could become a leading figure in this plan, and all you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me**_."

Bane looked even more shocked then before. His mind was racing a parsec a minute. On one hand he could try to screw over the young Sith and risk being destroyed, or he could join him and become an "important figure", as he put it, in the Sith's plan.

Bane thought it over for a few minutes more before he got on one knee and lowered his head.

"I pledge my loyalty to you my master." He spoke in a serious and, at the same time, defeated tone.

Naruto smiled at his new subordinate. He smiled because the bounty hunter would not be the last. Not by a long shot.

" _ **Good, now, after I give you the instructions on how to copy the data, you will give it to me and then go on with your original mission, but leave a trail for the Jedi to follow and get the younglings and the holocron back. The most important thing is that you do not get captured by the Jedi; I still need you on the outside**_."

Bane nodded and got up, while Naruto started to show him how to copy the data of the holocron without leaving any traces behind. They worked on it for about an hour, and when it was done, Bane sent it to Naruto, who nodded and cut of the transmission.

[Quite sometime later-Naruto's flagship]

Naruto sat on the bridge of his flagship and thought about his first organic subordinate. It was quite a change, having a servant who couldn't simply be reprogrammed to do his job the way Naruto wanted him to.

Still, his plan had gone without a hitch.

Bane did a splendid job of playing the role. He'd captured two younglings and was paid by Sidious for both the holocron heist as well as the two younglings he captured. The best part was that in the end, Sidious got nothing, as he did not obtain the holocron, and the younglings were returned by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

Now Naruto was lying low and waiting for a chance to strike. As fate would have it he would be given an opportunity to strike a critical blow to the Republic.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when a droid tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at the droid with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, the spider droids that you smuggled aboard Duchess Satine's personal ship to spy on the Chancellor have intercepted a signal. They have also successfully made contact with Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, and she has the code to contact you when she wishes to talk."

"Good, it's a shame they finally found Lucky and destroyed him, he was such a good spy and he gave me the intelligence needed to secure my first subordinate," Naruto said with a smile. "Anyway, what's this message you have for me?"

The droid then looked at the data pad that he was holding, pressed some buttons on the screen, and motioned for Naruto to look forward. When Naruto did, he saw three people talking, and he knew them very well.

What surprised him was that there was another holographic image of a strange beast that had a roughly serpentine body with a long tail that trailed behind its form. It uniquely possessed a third arm protruding from its back. It also seemed to have plate-like armor. When he stopped admiring the creature he focused on the conversation that was at hand.

" _ **How remarkable**_ ," said Palpatine as he stared at the beast: " _ **I have never seen anything quite like it."**_

" _ **I recommend that we transport it off planet as soon as it's possible,"**_ said Mace Windu with a serious tone. " _ **We can find a place for it to live undisturbed."**_

" _ **And what do the Dugs have to say on this matter**_?" asked Palpatine.

" _ **They want us to help them to destroy it**_ ," said Mace Windu with a displeased look on his face.

" _ **Then by all means help them. This creature has no importance to us**_ …" said the Chancellor with an uncaring voice which surprised all the people present. " _ **We cannot be alienated from the Dugs at these crucial times.**_ "

" _ **It's not the Jedi way to take an innocent life,**_ " protested Mace Windu. " _ **Especially if it's the last of its kind."**_

" _ **Chancellor Palpatine**_ **,"** spoke up Dr. Sionver Boll. **"** _ **I think it will be in our best interest to study this creature.**_ **"** She gained the attention of everyone present **"Its armor seems completely impenetrable. None of our weapons could harm it."**

 **"** _ **Even my lightsaber can't cut it**_ , **"** Added Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

 **"** _ **If we could somehow duplicate that for our ships**_ **…"** continued the Doctor.

 **"** _ **An impenetrable armor**_ **,"** finished Palpatine with a dark smirk that went unnoticed by everyone but Naruto.

" _ **What if we let the Dugs think we killed it? Then we could have the treaty and the creature**_ ," said Anakin while taking a thoughtful pose.

This got the attention of everyone.

" _ **Yes, Anakin**_ ," said Palpatine " _ **Go on."**_

" _ **When I was climbing the creature, I noticed there are small gaps between the armor and the scales. Maybe a shock canon or a pulse could penetrate to the scales and shock its nervous system. It would be like putting it into a deep sleep.**_ "

" _ **He's right**_ ," conformed the doctor. " _ **The beast would appear to be dead**_."

" _ **We could transport him to a secured location before he wakes up**_ ," said Mace Windu.

" _ **The Dugs will never know the difference**_ ," said Anakin with a smirk.

" _ **That may be the only way we could get this treaty signed**_ ," said the Chancellor with a sigh. " _ **And rest Master Windu's conscience at the same time."**_

With that, the transmission was cut off, and left Naruto to ponder the information that he had just received. He was surprised at the stupidity of the so-called Dark Lord of the Sith. He would have killed a creature with so much potential if Master Windu had not interfered. Naruto often thought how it was possible that Sidious had survived for so long, but then he remembered that the old man was a spineless coward that ran at the first signs of battle, unless there was no possibility of losing.

The droid, still standing by its master, spoke up.

"Sir, should we continue to monitor the progress that the Jedi make with the capture of the beast?"

"Yes, keep me informed. Oh, and prepare the fleet for a space battle. And I want the boarding party ready."

"It will be done, sir."

As the droid got back to work, Naruto left for the elevator to go to the hangars. He stopped just in front of the door and looked back at the droid.

"Also, put us as close to the Dugs homeworld as you can without the Republic forces noticing us." With that, he left but he heard the signature call of _roger, roger_ as the elevator doors slammed shut.

When Naruto arrived in the wide, cavernous space of one of the hangar bays, a gigantic room with one wall simply missing, open to space with just a lightly shimmering forcefield keeping the atmosphere in, he was greeted by the sight of thousands of droids getting ready for battle. He smiled and went towards his personal ship, which was being worked on by R-3.

When he was near the ship the astromech droid turned its head towards him and made a couple of beeping noises.

"No, buddy, we are not taking another joyride, we need to prepare for a battle," said Naruto with a smile. "So is she ready to fight, or do we need to make any last minute changes?"

R-3 again made some noises to which Naruto just nodded.

"Alright, finish refilling the tank and the tibanna gas. Let's get this done, because this mission may very well be the turning point of this war. If I can get my hands on the cargo that will no doubt be transported by the Jedi…"

R-3 looked at him in a strange manner as if he was asking what his master was talking about. Naruto saw this, smirked and patted the droid on its head.

"Let's just say that if we succeed, no one will be able to defeat my army."

With that, they got back to work. They worked on it for a couple of hours before Naruto's communicator started to flash green, signaling that someone was contacting him. Naruto clicked the button that was flashing.

"Naruto here, what's the news?"

" _ **General,**_ _**we have monitored the progress of the beast and its capture, just as you said,**_ " said the droid.

"Great, so what's the state of the beast?"

" _ **It is as you predicted, the**_ _ **Chancellor will have the beast moved to Coruscant so that they may study it.**_ "

Naruto nodded, and then saw a holographic image appear before him. He saw nine ships in a square formation, with the ninth one being in the middle of the others.

" _ **This is the formation they will be using to stop any attacks that may come from us,"**_ _said_ the droid.

Naruto nodded as he analyzed the box formation the Republic would be using. After a while, he came up with a solution. He used the holographic map to show an asteroid field that was not far from the home world of the Dugs.

"Okay, we're going to use a tactic that was used by General Skywalker on Grievous. You will position spider tanks as well as boarding ships on the bottom of the asteroids, while we distract them with our own assault. They'll try to get the beast through the asteroids as they can't jump to hyperspace before they pass the belt. Skywalker will go in it head-first without thinking, and Mace will follow, because he'll be trying to make sure the beast is safe. You will then infiltrate and take this ship," he highlighted the central ship in the formation, "that has the beast. When you have it, send me the encrypted code so that we may leave, thus giving the Republic the illusion that they have won. After we leave, jump into Separatist space and then get back to the fleet."

" _ **Roger, roger,**_ " said the droid before it cut off the link.

With that, they started to prepare for the attack. Naruto watched the droids board the boarding ships and other ships, taking them and the spider tanks towards the asteroid field.

[Aboard the Republic transport fleet-Malastare system]

The Republic soliders had just loaded the Zillo beast, a segmented nightmare a hundred meters in height, onto their transport and were preparing to move to the Republic capital. Anakin Skywalker was aboard his ship that was currently escorting the one that was transporting the Beast. He was speaking to Master Mace Windu about their current traveling course.

" _ **I am troubled by the decision of the**_ _ **Chancellor**_ _ **to transport the beast to**_ _ **Coruscant**_ _ **. It is very risky and it can attract unwanted attention from our enemies,"**_ said Mace Windu.

"Don't worry Master, we just need to get past that asteroid field and we can jump into hyperspace, then we're home free," said Anakin with a smirk.

" _ **That may be true, Skywalker, but I have a bad feeling about this, and that usually never ends well,"**_ said Mace with a serious tone.

With that, they both stared into the approaching asteroid field. They traveled slowly, their turbolaser turrets blasting apart the occasional rock that threatened to intersect their course, and had reached the middle of the field when they got a surprise they were not happy to receive.

Out of hyperspace came fifteen _Providence_ -class Destroyer/Carriers and fifteen _Munificent_ -class star frigates. The ships immediately opened fire and, because the Republic fleet was unprepared, they lost two ships to the first barrage. Anakin recovered first and started to yell out orders.

"Get shields up and get the fighters ready, _now!_ Move all the rearguard ships to the firing line so that we can defend the beast!"

"Sir, won't leave our backs exposed?" asked one of the clones on the bridge.

Anakin was in such a rush that he could not even remember that he used the same tactic.

"No, they can't jump out of hyperspace because of the asteroid filed."

When he said this, he had already started to run toward the hangar, where he jumped into his fighter and blasted out into the fray. Once outside, he joined up with the clones that were already fighting the droids, but were having very little success. He soon found out why, as almost all of the droids evaded their shots, and even when the Republic starfighters managed to shot some down, it was thanks to multiple fighters cornering in the same droid.

"What the hell is going on with these droids? We can barely get a shot at getting close to them!" yelled an angry Anakin.

He had already lost most of his squad, and only two remained out of twenty.

"I do not know Skywalker, but it seems that these droids have better programming," said Mace Windu.

Then he remembered something, and he looked at the droid that was following him. He saw that it was painted red and black with a fox symbol.

"Skywalker, these droids belong to Naruto! He is here - if we find him, we may be able to turn this battle in our favor."

As Mace said that, the four clones that were following him were destroyed. When he looked at what had happened, he saw Naruto's starfighter and three other droid fighters following behind him. Mace quickly took evasive action to get Naruto off his tail, but it was futile, as Naruto stuck to him like a banking clan member to credits. He was able to sustain minimal damage, that his droid would be able to repair in a few minutes, but just as he was about to ask it to do so, one of Naruto's laser bolts fried the little astromech, and his cockpit was briefly full of electronic screaming.

"DAMN!" said Mace in a very un-Jedi like manner.

He thought this could not get any worse but he would soon find out that you do not count your Kaadu eggs before they hatch.

" _ **General!"**_ a clone aboard the bridge of Windu's ship chimed in then. _ **"They have spider droids on the asteroids, and they have managed to destroy all of our engines except for the ones aboard the ship carrying the Zillo beast**_."

"What?!" shouted Mace, then calmed himself down. "Is there any good news?"

" _ **Yes, sir, the transport that is carrying the beast is almost**_ _ **through**_ _ **and will be able to jump to hyperspace soon**_."

"Good, tell them to jump to hyperspace as soon as they can. With hope, when Naruto sees his prey is gone, he will withdraw from the battle, and we can have time to repair the ships," Mace Windu sent.

With that, he was able to focus his mind entirely on the battle at hand. He was able to hold out long enough, dodging and weaving and keeping asteroids between himself and the tireless droid-fighters, until he finally saw the ship carrying the beast leave for hyperspace. He sighed in relief when he saw Naruto and the other droids disengage and leave for their ships. But it was not the time to celebrate, because for every droid fighter that had shot down, they had lost ten clone fighters.

As Mace landed in the hanger he slouched down and released another sigh, as if he was happy that everything had gone well. But in his heart, he felt only a premonition of darkness.

[Coruscant High Orbit, above the glowing clouds]

The escort fleet for the beast had finally arrived when in the Coruscant system after a long trip. As they were preparing to land, they received a message from Chancellor Palpatine. Both Master Windu and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker answered.

" _ **Ah. Hello, gentlemen. I trust the mission was a success, and the Zillo beast has been safely delivered**_ **,"** began the Chancellor.

This surprised all those present. Mace and Anakin looked at each other before Mace decided to answer.

"Chancellor, the ship that was carrying the beast was supposed to arrive here before us."

" _ **What do you mean, Master Windu? No ship had arrived before you - certainly not one carrying a giant beast. What happened out there?"**_ asked a confused Palpatine.

"We got in a skirmish with the Red Fox Fleet, and they caught us by surprise and were able to destroy two of our ships, as well as disable our engines, but we were able to get the beast into hyperspace and after that…Naruto…left… _that Son of a Hutt stole our SHIP!_ " said an angry Anakin.

It then dawned on them all why Naruto had disengaged as soon as the ship left. He must have had a boarding party ready and they had taken over the ship.

When Palpatine heard this he was barley restraining himself from releasing his dark side energy. He was so angry at that brat that was meddling in his affairs. He would see the brat die a painful death. He would clone the insolent little worm so he could kill him over and over, once a day, for the next year!

Later. All that was for later. Palpatine got himself under control and then decided to speak.

"It is most unfortunate that we lost the beast," he said mildly, as if the matter was already forgotten. "It would have helped tremendously, but sadly, it is out of our reach. We must win this war even faster so that we may prevent this new armor from being built."

All those present looked down before nodding. With those words, Palpatine turned off the hologram and left the Jedi to their own devices.

[Behind the closed doors of the Chancellor's office]

Palpatine, consumed by dark rake, was in his office and was destroying it with his light saber and taking his frustrations on inanimate objects.

"That damn brat ruined my plant for that beast! I would have had an army with impenetrable armor, but that brat just had to get in the way!" yelled Palpatine in anger. The table died a tragic death beneath his blows.

"Shall I notify Count Dooku to prepare a trap for him?" asked Mas Amedda.

"No. If we do that, we will prove to the brat that I am weak. Let him plot! I will strike at the right time and then destroy him, while also taking all he has obtained," said Palpatine while releasing a dark chuckle.

つづく！

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

R&R

 **Remember The Dark Side Is Always Watching**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" ** _Hologram & communicator"_**

 **THE FOX ARMY BEGINS TO RISE**

 _Separatist attack!_

 _After the destruction of The Republic outpost_

 _on the Rishi moon, general Grievous and Asajj Ventress_

 _plan an attack the planet Kamino,_

 _home of the cloning factories._

 _Meanwhile, aboard a Jedi Cruiser,_

 _Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 _examine an intercepted Message from general Grievous…_

"We are decrypting the audio, Sir," said one of the clones that was working next to Capitan Rex, Commander Cody, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

When he was finished, a static-filled image of General Grievous and a cloaked Asajj Ventress, deep in an argument, appeared before the gathered warriors.

" _ **The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target**_ ," said Ventress.

" _ **Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission**_ ,« said Grievous in his usual arrogant voice, which was accompanied by the signature coughing sound. " _ **We must stop the production of new clones If we are to win this war**_."

"Kamino,« said Anakin while turning to look at his Master.

"They're going to attack our home planet,« said Rex in an even tone while looking at his superiors. Someone who hadn't fought beside him might have mistaken it for indifference.

"The separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this,« said Obi-wan as he stroked his beard.

"With all due respect, General, if someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster,« said Capitan Rex with pride clearly heard in his voice.

"I concur with Captain Rex, Sir. This is personal for us clones," said Commander Cody in support of his fellow clone.

"We'll make sure Kamino is secure. Tell your troopers in the 501st they're going home,« said Anakin.

"Yes, sir!" said Rex. He and Cody saluted and walked off.

[Korriban- surface]

The once deserted ruins of the great Sith Empire were now the farthest thing from the ruins of old. No longer were there hungry beasts running its nightmare-haunted wastes. They had been replaced by billions of bright steel droids that were working on repairing and building new facilities.

The once deserted Sith Academy was again returned to its former glory. The tombs near the Academy were being cleaned of any animals that still inhabited its tombs. Now all species that were considered pests were simply exterminated, but beasts such as the Tuk'ata were captured and caged so that they could be broken and trained.

The droids were also repairing the tombs themselves so that someone would be able to enter them. The Valley of the Dark Lords was again returned to what it once was, a symbol of power and the strength of the Sith themselves. In the distance you could see five large factories that were producing vast amounts of droids each day, making the army even larger.

Everything stopped for a monument when they heard a large roar, but they quickly got back to work.

At the epicenter of the roar, we find our favorite Sith apprentice facing off against the Zillo beast. They were both in an intense stare down, when it was broken by the beast letting loose another piercing roar at the Sith. Its breath had the force of a gale storm, and his cloak flapped as if he stood in a hurricane. Naruto however did not back down, but stood his ground.

It was a game as old as the Sith themselves. Show weakness…and die.

He ignited his lightsabers and charged the beast. The Zillo, in response, swung its tail at the Sith who jumped over it while hitting the tail with his lightsabers, which just bounced harmlessly off the beast's impenetrably hard scales. As Naruto landed on the dusty surface of the planet he looked at his opponent and smirked.

"You're quiet hard to beat, aren't you, my friend…but you have one major weakness," he said in between pants.

The beast just roared in response as it charged at the Sith. It seemed impossible that anything so large could move that fast. Naruto saw a mountain come to life and rushing at him as quickly as a swoop bike.

He stood up from his kneeling position and deactivated his weapons.

"Your weakness is that you are very vulnerable to…" he spoke in a calm voice as he outstretched his hands towards the charging Zillo, "…LIGHTNING!" he yelled as he unleashed a powerful torrent of red Sith lightning.

The beast was hit by the lightning, and it slowed its momentum as the powerful technique pasted in-between its scale-like armor and started to electrocute its muscles. It continued to push forward as Naruto added more and more power to his lightning.

The beast was less than twenty feet from him. He was sweating like a Hutt on a hot day. He could not take it anymore, and he knew that he was unable to stop the beast, so he did the only thing he could. He stopped the torrent of lightning and put his arms in the air.

"STOP!" He shouted, and the Zillo stopped in its tracks. It gave Naruto an almost curious look. "You win…" he exhaled.

And just like that, the beast relaxed and lay down on the sandy grounds of Korriban, where it laid it's head near Naruto, who started to pet it.

"Damn you, it's now 30:0 for you, my scaly friend. But mark my words, one of these days I will make my lightning strong enough to stop you in your tracks, just you wait."

He smiled at the beast he had saved from the old crone that claimed to be a Sith Lord. That idiot would have probably had the beast killed so that he could unlock the secrets that it possessed.

Now, don't get Naruto wrong, he wanted the indestructible beast's secrets just as much, and he'd already made a step in the right direction. While it was still asleep, he ordered the medical droids to examine the beast, and they found that scales could be removed only at certain times, as the beast had a shedding cycle in which it lost its old scales, after which brand new white ones would appear.

Because it was asleep for such a long time, it was very much overdo for a shedding, and thus, not even a month after Naruto had brought it to Korriban, he saw it shed its skin. Naruto thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen, though of course he would never admit this, even under torture. The only exception that could make him talk was a certain blue skined twi'lek woman.

Speaking of Aayla, they were on better terms than before, and by some crazy turn of events they'd even started to date. I guess that opposites attract, who knew? (everyone. Everyone knew).

They would meet on neutral planets and would talk, go to dinner and even fly their star fighters. Naruto even upgraded Aayla's fighter so that she could keep up with him, and had a decent shield on it. Naruto still remembered the last time they met on Alderaan.

[Flashback- Alderaan]

Naruto was in his personal star fighter and he was currently entering the Alderaan system, when his fighter was shaken up by the sudden high-speed near-miss of an object flying by him. When he got his starfighter back under control, he saw a Jedi starfighter with a white base color, with light and dark blue lines over that. It also had an orange astromech droid in the back. Naruto instantly recognized the fighter and smirked.

"Oh, so she wants to play. Well…let's PLAY!" he yelled as he moved his hands forward and his ship accelerated, thrusters flaring brightly, and he passed the Jedi fighter.

The other pilot quickly followed after him, and after a short while, the two starfighter were zipping trough the skies of Alderaan, cutting twin sharp lines through the cloud formations. On more than one occasion, they flew past the bigger buildings in the cities.

After a couple of hours of this, the two craft both landed on one of the hills that were just outside the city. Naruto jumped out of his starfighter, and as soon as he did, he was hit by a blue blur that sent him tumbling to the ground. After a couple of rolls on the soft grass, they stopped with Naruto lying on his back and the person who'd knocked him over on top.

"Well, hello to you too,« said Naruto with a smile, and not with an sadistic one, but a true smile that was only ever seen by two people, the first being Haku, while the second one was none other then the person that was sitting on him at this very moment.

She was a beautiful blue-skinned Twi'lek, and it was the easiest thing ever to get lost for hours in her deep brown eyes. Her luscious, dark purple lips were just inviting him for a kiss, weren't they? He was brought out of his reverie when he felt those very same lips press against his. He was at first stunned, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

This went on for a while before they broke up for air.

"Hello to you as well,« said the woman as she gave him her own soft smile that exposed her natural beauty even more.

She laid her head in crook of his neck, as he was not wearing his chest armor, while he put his right arm around her waist and used his left to rub her lekku. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"You know, I missed you. It had been so long since I saw you last," she said.

"I know, Aayla. I missed you more than you could imagine, but the war has kept us apart," he said in a sad tone.

Aayla looked up into his eyes.

"Then why don't you join the Republic, then we could be together more, even if in secret," she said, hope in her voice.

"You know I can't, the Jedi would throw me I jail as soon as I stepped foot on Coruscant and the senate would have me killed in a heartbeat," he said as Aayla looked down. "If you tried to defend me, you would be suspected of treason and could get in lot of trouble. Besides, my own beliefs conflict with those of the Republic. They believe that they are absolute and that what they say will happen, and the people who do not follow will be destroyed. This kind of thinking has allowed the Republic senate to become greedy, and they've been lining their own pockets instead of helping their own people. That is one of the main reasons why the CIS was even created, because people were sick of the corruption."

Aayla was sadthat he could not come with her to the Republic, but she also understood why. She then decided to make the best of the time she had with him. She saw that Naruto had the same idea as he moved her off of him and went towards his ship. He got to his cockpit and took out a blanket, as well as a picnic basket. He then walked back to her and helped her up.

They then walked towards the top of the hill were they had a picnic. After they finished, Aayla leaned on Naruto's shoulder, while he pulled her a little closer.

"You know, I still can't figure out how in the name of the Force we got together,« said Aayla while looking at Naruto. "I mean, look at us we are supposed to be enemies, not lovers - not to mention that I am a Jedi. We are not supposed to form attachments, but here I am, having them with a Sith no less."

Naruto's response was to cup her face and lean closer to her so that her lips were inches away.

"Do you regret any of it?" he asked her.

"Not a thing,« said Aayla as she moved closer, and they met in a passionate kiss.

This went on for a couple of minutes, and Aayla could honestly say that she had found peace, even if it was just for a moment.

Their time together was interrupted by Aayla's communicator starting to flash. Aayla moved away from Naruto with an irritated look on her face. She stood up and walked a few feet away from Naruto, then answered her communicator. When she did, she saw that it was none other the Master Kenobi and Master Windu.

" **Greetings, Knight Secura, we regret to inform you that, due to the recent developments in the war, your meditative retreat has been cut short. Return to Coruscant immediately so that you may be dispatched towards a front where you are most needed** ," spoke Master Windu.

"I will be there as soon as I can, masters,« said Aayla, masking her displeasure with a bow.

The two Jedi nodded and the communication was cut off. Aayla then released a frustrated sigh, which was silenced when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug while she heard Naruto speak.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked in a disappointed tone.

"I don't want to, but I have to if we are to keep up appearances," she said as she turned around in his arms while giving him a small kiss.

He nodded as gave her another kiss before he watched her get in her fighter and fly off towards Republic space.

[Flashback-end]

Naruto continued to pet his titanic new friend while deep in thought. He was brought out of them when he heard the sound of a speeder engine. He turned around, and saw one of his battle droids coming towards him on a military swoop bike. When the droid arrived, it dismounted and walked towards Naruto at a brisk pace. He looked at the droid the expectantly.

"Hello, sir. I have the report that you wanted,« said the droid.

"Good! Now, let's hear it," said Naruto as he went back to petting the giant beast.

"Sir, the Academy is up and running. We are almost done with the tombs nearest to the Academy. All items found by the work teams have been stored in the library, and the holocrons have been stored in the vault and placed under constant guard, as you requested. We have also restored the Valley of the Dark Lords, just as you said," the droid reported, reading off the holopad. "Also, the beast you found and fought in the tombs is still recovering, but the surgery droids predict that it will able to move around freely in a couple of weeks."

"That's excellent, but what about the scales we got from our friend here? Any luck with those?"

"Indeed, sir. We were able to get some useful data from the samples, and we might be able to make armor from similar materials, but because we do not have any staff that is experienced in the area of genetic engineering – like, say, Kaminoans - it would come out far inferior than it could be. At the most, it would withstand three or four shots before it got pierced, and it could not block lightsabers."

"So what you are saying is that if we can get Kaminoans to work for us, then we can make armor that would stop lightsabers?" asked Naruto, now giving the droid his full attention.

"Yes, sir."

Naruto grinned the sort of grin a fox has when it knows something the chicken doesn't. Then he just walked away from both the Zillo and the droid. The droid, surprised, looked at the beast as if to ask _what is he doing,_ before walking after its master.

"Where are you going, sir?" asked the droid when it finally caught up to its master.

Naruto aimed his grin at the droid and kept walking towards his speeder that he'd parked to the side so that wouldn't get caught in the monster of a fight that had just happened. As he sat down behind the controls, he finally spoke to the droid.

"I'm going to Kamino to get us some scientists."

With that, he sped off across the dusty Korriban soil, towards the landing platforms on the horizon that were made to house Naruto's Red Fox Army.

[Unknown location]

General Grievous was talking to Asajj Ventress aboard his flagship, the _Invisible Hand._

" _ **All is ready, general**_ ,« said Asajj Ventress.

"Good. We will attack Tipoca city first,« said Grievous.

" _ **I have the exact locations of both the clone DNA room and the clone trooper barracks**_."

"Both shall be annihilated under my hand!" said Grievous in the arrogant voice.

" _ **OUR hands, general**_ ," Ventress corrected, pointing at her self. " _ **Count Dooku assigned us both this task."**_

"But of course, assassin," sneered Grievous. "I look forward to meeting you."

With that the connection broken, Asajj Ventress stared out of the window of a _Trident_ -class assault ship.

"Are the aqua droids prepared for phase two of the plan?" she asked a droid.

"Yes, mistress," said the droid, continuing to type on the control panel.

As Ventress was about to continue with her plan, she was stopped by another droid who spoke up.

"Mistress, we are receiving a transmission from an unknown source."

"What do you mean, unknown? Check it again, and if it's not from the Republic, put it through."

"Roger, Roger."

After a while an image appeared, and Ventress was surprised at who she saw.

" _ **Hey,**_ _**Ventress! And how are you this fine day - or night, depending on where you are at the moment?**_ " said Naruto with a cheerful smile and a friendly wave of his hand.

"Hello, Naruto. What do you need? And _please_ don't tell me you just called to say _Hi_ , because you come see me in person to say that, so that we can spar."

Naruto's smile changed to sheepish as he began to rub the back of his head.

" _ **You got me…you see, I heard about Kamino and I was wondering if I could join you?**_ "

"And why exactly would you want join us. If you had heard about Kamino as you said, then you would have known that Grievous would be there as well, and I know you two can't be in the same room for more than two minutes before you're at each others throats," she said with narrowed eyes (she was, of course, being much too generious…she doubted they could make it past 30 seconds).

" _ **Okay, fine! You know about the Zillo I told you about last time, and how it pissed off Sidious?**_ " he spoke in a defeated tone.

"Yes, _I know_ , you made me swear on my _honor as a Sith_ to not tell anyone about it. Dooku is still cross about that one."

" _ **Yeah, well, I can't share everything with the guy whose master hates my guts more than Nute Gunray hates to lose money. Anyway, I found the key to creating the armor, but I need a Kaminoan to make it indestructible as it is with the beast**_."

"All fine and well for you," Asajj said, "but what do I get out of it? I am the one taking the risks here. What can you give me that will make it worth my while?" she said with smug look while crossing her arms under her breasts.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpan look. Ever since he had introduced her to Cad Bane, she had started to pick up some of his traits, such as making sure she profited from everything she was involved in if she could help it.

" _ **I regret letting you meet my subordinate, he has rubbed off on you**_."

"Why, Naruto, what ever do you mean? I have not changed one _bit_ ," she said in an innocent tone, inasmuch as a Jedi killer such as Asajj Ventress could ever be innocent.

Naruto just sighed and contained his anger and irritation. When he calmed down, he spoke again. He hated giving away his toys.

" _ **Fine, I will make you a chestplate from the armor so that you have protection, just don't think it makes you invincible, many people have died just because they thought that**_."

"That will do and I will remember that, also may I suggest you hack into the central database and copy everything on cloning and the Republic clone army, it may help."

" _ **Thank you, Asajj, I will do that and I will as you suggest,**_ " he said as turned off the communication.

[Cradle of the Clone Army]

Above the dark waters of Kamino, a Republic cruiser was docking. A large platform stretched towards the landing platform, and from the ship came thousands of soldiers in their bone white armor. In the front they were led by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. They were approached by Jedi Master Shaak Ti and the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su.

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Welcome to Kamino," said Shaak Ti with a bow.

"Greetings, generals," the tall, deathly pale Kaminoan said in his melodious, calm voice.

"I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances. We believe Grievous is planning a separatist attack on Kamino," said Kenobi in a slightly worried tone.

"But the Republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare," the Prime Minister said while shaking his head, still not believing it was possible to attack Kamino.

Shaak Ti looked down with a serious look on her face as she went into deep thought. Meanwhile, inside of the medical facilities, Echo and Fives were walking along and reminiscing on there time spent on Kamino.

"Ah, look around, Fives. Feels like yesterday we were here," said Echo as they passed a small group of young clones.

"Heading to target practice. Heh, remember that?" said Fives as he added his own thoughts on the matter.

"Do I ever!" answered Echo as he looked in front of him to see an older, more deformed looking clone that was carrying blaster rifles but they soon fell to the ground, as they were too heavy for the old clone.

"Hey, 99!" yelled out Echo.

As 99 looked up he saw the two clones approach him and he smiled "Ha, Echo. Fives." 

"You actually remember us," said Fives.

"Oh, I remember all my Brothers," 99 said in a proud voice while looking around as if searching for someone. After a while he finally asked the question that was on his mind: "Is Heavy here? Where is he?"

Both clones of the Domino squad looked at each other before they turned back to 99.

"There was an incident on the Rishi moon outpost," said Fives in a sad tone.

"He saved our lives, but he gave up his own," continued Echo from where his brother left off.

"Oh, I see…" said 99, and slowly pulled out a golden, star-shaped medal.

Both Fives and Echo were surprised by this.

"Heavy gave you his medal?" asked a shocked Fives, to which he received a small nod.

"So why have you returned to Kamino?" asked 99

"The generals received word of an impending attack here," said Fives. 

"Well, how can I help?" said 99, puffing out his chest and standing up as straight as his body would allow.

The Separatist fleet dropped out of hyperspace without warning, arriving in system to meet a massed Republic blockade. On his flagship, Grievous sat his throne, barking out orders.

"Attack formation Echo-3!" He said while he got up from his chair.

"Status," said the tactical droid while other Battle droids reported the status of the ship.

Once it was all ready, Grievous gave the order.

 _"Commence attack."_

Just like that a fierce battle started to rage. The orbit of the planet was immediately filled with flying missiles and turbolaser barrages, some deflected by point defence cannons and deflector shields, but some exploding against the superstructure of the cruisers and sending clouds of smoke and debris floating in all directions.

On one of the Republic ships, commander Yularen stood with his arms folded behind his back, calmly leading the attack.

"The separatist fleet is pressing their attack, sir,« said a clone that walked next to the commander.

"Contact command At Tipoca City,« said Cmd. Yularen as he continuing to track the battle.

In Tipoca City, the Republic forces were working on reinforcing the forces up above. The city's hangers were abuzz with activity, and Anakin Skywalker ran towards his ship then jumped inside of it and blasted off. In the command center in the city's heart, the two Jedi Masters and the commanders were looking at the progress of the battle.

"Shore up our defenses," said commander Cody while the other clones relayed the orders given.

"The fleet is not as large as I expected," remarked Shaak Ti while looking at her fellow Jedi Master. "Begin the airstrike."

Up in space, Anakin had joined up with his squadron. One of the clones greeted him.

"Good to see you, general, ready to have some fun?" said Broadside over the comm link.

"You know me, Broadside, I'd rather be up here then be stuck in a command center," said Anakin while giving out a small chuckle.

The battle was fierce, and a lot of debris had fallen from the CSI ships, been caught in the planet's gravity well and then impacted in the ocean near the city.

"Warning! Falling Debris Detected!" the City Warning Systems blared.

"Grievous appears to be sacrificing his transports In favor of protecting his command ship," said Master Ti.

"Something's not right," said Kenobi as he stroked his beard.

Under the sea, we find Asajj Ventress in her transport ship waiting for her time to attack. As the debris fell, one of her droids spoke up.

"Reinforcements have arrived," it said.

"Send out the aqua droids to assemble the assault craft," she said in return.

While at the same time we find Anakin destroying the enemy ships.

"Focus on the cruisers," he said while they destroyed a small portion of another ship, "I'm going press the attack, Master."

" _ **No, Anakin. Wait. It's too easy**_ ," Kenobi said, thinking on all the factors that had happened during the battle. " _ **Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly**_."

"Master, the battle's up here in space, not down there," Anakin pointed out with a frown.

"The debris from the destroyed Separatist ships is the key," Kenobi replied to Anakin. He had the beginnings of an idea. He didn't know exactly where it would take him, but in his years as a Jedi Master, he'd learned to trust his instincts, and right now his instincts were telling him that something was up.

"What are you thinking?" asked Shaak Ti.

"I think I'd like to go for a swim," he said, and that was how, moments later, he was in a small underwater craft, looking trough the deep waters of Kamino for something he knew he didn't really want to find.

"Nothing as of yet," he reported on the general channel.

"Only you could be worried about the ships I already shot down," came the voice of Anakin through the comm.

"Wait a minute," Kenobi said as he saw something flash not to far from his location. When he came closer he saw droids. "Aqua droids! Looks as though they're assembling assault craft." 

As he moved, a giant _Trident_ -class assault ship came in front of him.

"Anakin, I was right. Those downed transports were hiding ships for an underwater assault.  
 _Anakin, come in!_ " Kenobi said, shouting into his speaker to be heard over the interference.

A droid saw him and aimed a rifle at him.

"Hold it right there," it said as it shot toward him. "Do not move. Do not move."

Obi-Wan quickly started to sail towards the surface, but before he could get halfway there, a droid had attached itself to his transport, and it destroyed his glass windscreen and he had to eject from his cockpit. As he was about to run out of air he was saved by a native animal which carried him to the surface. 

"Thanks for the lift, friend," said Kenobi as he caught his breath. When he looked around he saw dozens of _Trident_ -class assault ship jump out of the water and latch onto the city. They then used their drills to pierce the cities' armoured domes, reaching the critical points within.

"Anakin, the city is under attack. I need you down here now!" yelled out Kenobi on his comm.

In space, Anakin heard his master and turned his ship around while he spoke "On my way." Just as he was about to enter the atmosphere, he heard his droid R-2 chirp and beep.

"What is it, R-2?" asked Anakin.

R-2 made some noises, and Anakin was surprised when the droid told him that a small ship was coming out of hyperspace. He turned towards the direction his droid said that they were coming out. Out of hyperspace came a ship that was a modified Belbullab-22 starfighter with much bigger sides where the ion engines were, the entire ship painted black and red. Behind it, a bulky transport ship followed in the fighter's wake.

The modified starfighter started to destroy any Republic ships that got in its way, clearing the path for the following transport. As this continued and the ships traveled towards the planet's surface, Anakin remembered where he'd seen that ship before.

It was the ship of the Sith apprentice Naruto Uzumaki.

"Damn, Obi-Wan! Naruto is here, I repeat Naruto is here!" he said, unable to conceal a small amount of worry in his voice.

Down in the city, Kenobi heard this and stopped, while his eyes widened: "Oh no," he said as he saw Naruto's ship enter the atmosphere, the other ship following close behind.

"Master Shaak Ti, Naruto Uzumaki has arrived. Can you see and stop what he is doing?" Asked Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi, I can not do anything at the moment, as we have a lot of aqua droids on our hands, but I will be able to see about the young Sith as soon as I've destroyed them," said Shaak Ti, flicking her lightsaber and deflecting another barrage of blaster bolts into the heads of her attackers.

"I hope it will be enough, but please, do hurry."

On one of the platforms we find the two ships landing. Out of the first ship came Naruto, who looked around for any clones, and was immediately rewarded with a squad of clones running towards him. When they came near enough, they pointed their guns at him.

"Put your hands up into air and surrender," said one of the clones.

In response, Naruto just sighed while saying: "Kids, do you even know what happened to the last couple hundred people who tried that line on me?" He then raised his right hand towards the clones and fired a stream of red lightning from his finger tips. The clones were reduced to smoking black corpses in seconds.

"Ahh, it seems my time training's increased my basic lightning attack by quite a bit. Hell, that was the lowest I can make it, and it already fried the clones wearing armor. Hmm…I wonder what would happen if I turned it up to full power - it still can't get past the armor of the Zillo, but to any other being it the universe, it should be fatal if he didn't have some serious Force defenses up and running in time, and even then, he'd be severely injured if he was anything other then a master force user," he said while completely disregarding the corpses that were smoldering at his feet.

When he finally snapped himself from his thoughts, he turned towards the transport ship and said:

"You all can come out now, and by the Force, get rid of the corpses, they're starting to smell."

On his command, ten figures appeared. They were commando droids from Naurto's fleet, but they were all wearing the armor they'd borrowed from the ships that Naruto had stolen. The armor was painted to mach the armor of the clones that were stationed on the planet Kamino. As the droids got to work, Naruto started to give them his commands.

"Okay, I want you to escort the Kaminoans to the ship and fly away. If they resist, stun them. No disintegrations," he said, and received a customary _roger, roger_ from the droids who had changed their voices to match a clone.

With that, Naruto used his mastery of stealth to disappear into darkness. As he was traveling through the corridors he came to a sight of Asajj Ventress choking a clone ARC trooper with the Force. She then suddenly used the Force to pull the trooper towards her, and Naruto knew she was planning to impale him on her lightsaber, but Naruto had other plans.

Just as the clone was about to be impaled, Naruto used the Force to snatch the clone from Ventress's grip, then caught the ARC trooper by the back of the neck and smashed him against a wall, thus rendering him unconscious and concussed.

Ventress did not look pleased at the interruption.

"Why did you have to go and spoil my fun? I was going to give him a kiss as I impaled him," she said as she drove a finger deep between Naruto's ribs.

"Well, I need him alive for now, but I promise you can kill him as soon as I'm done with him," he said in response.

"There's no point, the moment is gone," she said, sighing and crossing her arms under her breasts. "It just wouldn't be the same."

"Look, I'm sure you find more clones to kill, I hear they make them around here. You're not going to run out, so just go have fun," he said with a smile while patting her shoulder.

With that said and done, he signaled one of his droids to come pick up the clone while he again disappeared into the shadows. He appeared again in the Genetic Records Hall, where he accessed the database and started to download everything that he could find on the Clone Army.

He was making good time, but hit a road block when he reached a particular file that just had the name order 66, and was encrypted more heavily than any he'd come across so far. The only way to get in was with the password, but it seemed that only the chancellor knew it.

Lucky for Naruto he had been spying on Palpatine and had found out the code he used.

" _P-a-l-p-a-t-i-n-e-i-s-s-e-x-y_ ," said Naruto as he typed the code into the console.

He then gained access to the file and what he saw shocked him. Apparently, he had just discovered Palpatine's end game.

The crazy Sith was planning to destroy all the Jedi by having their clone army turn on them. Even if he thought that the old wannabe Sith lord was crazy, he still couldn't help but praise the old man's moment of genius. With that, he had copied every single thing about the clone army. The only thing he needed was to get some DNA for cloning, and since he couldn't take Jango's, he decided to take some other ones.

When he reached the DNA room, he started to look for the right donor.

"Hmm, who to choose…so many choices, lets see Gungan… _Hell to the no_. Let's see, ahh, a Wookie… _Yes_ , that would work, they are strong and loyal, but I don't want my army to be made from just Wookies, let's try another one…" he said to himself. He continued to search for more donors. In the end, he chose the Devaronians for snipers, Nautolan as the Aquatic foot soldiers, and he chose Karkarodons to be the underwater heavy hitters and he had a good idea who he would use to make his pilots.

The only problem was that he still needed foot soldiers for land battles, but he had none. "I guess that I'll just have to get infantry from another source."

With that done, he put the samples on the back of his belt and exited the room. As he stepped into the corridor, he couldn't help but notice that he had three blue lightsabers pointed at his neck, and a lot of blaster rifles at his head.

"Well this is a major _déjà vu_ moment," he said, releasing a sigh.

"Surrender, Naruto. You are surrounded and your allies have left you here," said Kenobi while narrowing his eyes.

"Hah! Kenobi, have you not learned anything from our previous encounters… I always win!" Naruto said as he moved back while doing a back flip, and when he landed, he crashed his fist into the ground, where it created a force wave that knocked the Jedi and the clones back. Naruto used this opportunity to run towards his ship.

The Jedi matched his running pace, while the clones were quickly left behind, as they did not have the Force to boost their speed. Naruto was running through the many corridors, and he was almost outside when he had to dodge a lightsaber strike from Shaak Ti. He quickly activated his green blade and attacked her with an overhead strike, which she blocked.

She then countered with a slice meant to cut him in half at the waist, but he blocked it with his green blade. They then locked blades and were in a battle for dominance, but Naruto used his years as ninja to his advantage and struck the Jedi Master in the side of her knee to make her lose her balance. She fell to one knee, and he did a spin kick that sent her sailing into the glass door that led to the outside.

She made large spider cracks appear on the door, and was about to slide down, when Naruto came running towards her and shoved his knee into her stomach, sending both of them outside. As Shaak Ti was trying to get up off the ground, she saw Naruto coming towards her, his lightsaber held securely in a reverse grip of his right hand.

She was almost on her knees when she felt a strong boot press onto her back, thus pushing her flat to the ground again. As she lay there, she heard him speak.

"Now you see that the dark side is stronger, as I was able to defeat you quite easily. And do you know why I defeated you? It is because you lock away your emotions and do not acknowledge them." She found herself listening to his every word as he continued: "But know this, Jedi, I will not kill you, I will give you a chance to grow stronger or die the next time we meet. Now, if you wish to grow stronger, come _to the place where passion is welcomed, where rage is encouraged and fear is conquered, and finally, all chains broken."_

With those words, her world turned to black.

Naruto had knocked out the Jedi Master, and he was about walk away when he suddenly had to either dodge the blade of one Anakin Skywalker or discover all the secrets of the afterlife right there and then. The young Sith quickly went on the defensive, parrying and giving up ground as he assessed the threat that Skywalker posed.

He was very disappointed. Anakin was very talented and had a lot potential, but it was all squandered, as he did not hone his skills, just left them as they were, and did nothing to improved them. He didn't polish his forms, didn't plan his attacks just relied on the power of his connection to the force to get through every problem.

It showed. Naruto easily danced around Anakin, and frankly, he was quickly getting bored of the Jedi's unsophisticated maneouvers, so in a single swift monition, he knocked Anakin's lightsaber out of the guy's hand.

Then he activated his other lightsaber and cut off Anakin's robotic limb.

As he did this, he used his leg to Spartan kick him off the platform they were on. Anakin fell down, but was able to catch himself on a ledge, where he continued to hold on for dear life. As Kenobi finally arrived, he saw the state of his comrades, and he was seriously worried. He was assessing the situation, when he was brought from his thoughts by Naruto's voice.

"Kenobi, it seems you have a choice, save your student or stop a threat that may become even stronger than anything you have faced before…so, Master Kenobi, what will you choose?"

Naruto looked over the ledge at the hanging Anakin. Even as he watched, one of Skywalker's fingers slipped. He was only holding himself up with three, now.

"I'd choose quickly, if I were you," Naruto added.

Obi-Wan knew that the young Sith was right, and he also knew that the Sith already knew his decision. With his mind made up, Obi-Wan ran towards his student

He could just hear Naruto speak one last word as the Sith turned around and left:

"Weak."

As Naruto was leaving, he saw Anakin's lightsaber lying on the ground. He knew that Anakin himself was not worthy of the weapon, so with the Force he called it to him. He strapped it to his waist and walked to his waiting ships. Once he got there he flew off into the stars.

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON THE DARK SIDE FOX…**_

 **Who is the creature that Naruto had found in the tombs ?**

 **Who will be the template for the pilots and the infantry of Naruto's army, and will Naruto be able to get his army together in time? Find out next time on, The Dark Side Fox, and remember…**

… **The Dark Side Is Always Watching**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" ** _Hologram & communicator"_**

 **THE FOX ENTERS THE FORCE-NEUTRAL BUBBLE**

 _Kamino attacked!_

 _In the invasion of the clone home planet_

 _by the sinister agents of Dooku,_

 _Asajj Ventress and General Grievous,_

 _the young Sith apprentice Naruto Uzumaki_

 _used the distraction for his personal gain,_

 _capturing a group of Kaminoans,_

 _the clone Commander Colt, as well as_

 _multiple templates that he would need in order to make his own army!_

 _This army, if built fast enough, could potentially destroy_

 _both the Republic and the Separatist Alliance…_

[Korriban-surface]

In one of the newly built medical facilities, we find a group of Kaminoans hard at work, assisted by groups of hovering medical droids.

Through the window of the room, you could see a large area filled with glass tanks where multiple clones from different species were being grown at an accelerated pace. Still, they would not be fully grown for at least a couple of years. Of course they could be grown faster, but it was proven long ago that they would go insane because of the Force, which would not allow the creation of life at such a fast pace.

The Kaminoans were trying to get around that problem, but every time they tried, they ended up with the same results. It was only in recent years that they had made their first breakthrough.

The scientists stopped their work when they saw the doors to the room slide open, and in walked two figures. The first one wore a long-sleeved black shirt that hung to his body and showed off his well-developed body. Over that, he wore armor that consisted of a black chest plate, and some shoulder guards. The shoulder guards were blood red, and they had spikes on them, but they were not so big as to hinder the user. The man also wore forearm guards the same color as the shoulder guards, and they also covered the back of his hand and had spikes covering them.

He wore black pants that were tucked into a pair of brown high boots that had shin guards over them. The shin guards were also covered in spikes and were painted blood red. A brown belt was strapped around his waist, on which he carried his lightsabers, lightsabers that had once belonged to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi councilman Yarael Poof.

However, if you looked closely enough, you could see a mask that bore a striking resemblance to that of the one that had belonged to the dark Lord Revan, though this one had more intricate, detailed designs, and it had blood red markings that were a combination of the tattoos of Asajj Ventress and Ziro the Hutt.

He finished his look with a black cloak that flapped behind him. He had long blond hair that was kept in a low ponytail. He had a face devoid of baby fat, and was adorned with three whisker marks on each cheek, with a deep red tattoo on his left side. His eyes were a bright yellow color that signified his training in the ways of the dark side.

This was none other than our favorite Sith, Naruto Uzumaki.

The other person was a surprise, as it was a man dressed in clone armor painted chrome black with two upswept pauldrons, the right one of which was colored red. This was none other then the former Commander of the Galactic Republic, clone trooper Colt. Naruto still remembered the way he turned Colt to his cause.

[Flashback/Korriban-dungeons]

Commander Colt had awoken to find he was bound in chains and stripped of his upper armor. He could also feel that something was stuck to his head. As he tried to feel what it was, he found it to be some sort of round object. As he was about to try and remove it, he was stopped by a male voice.

"I wouldn't do that," said the voice. "You are still healing, and we wouldn't want you dying on us, now would we?"

As Colt looked up, he saw that it was none other that the Sith apprentice of Count Dooku.

"What do you want, _Sith?_ Have you come here to torture me so that you can get me to tell you some information I might posses that could help you destroy the Republic?" said Colt with hate in his words; "If that's the case, I suggest you kill me while you still have the chance."

But it didn't get him the reaction he was expecting. He thought that the Sith would get angry, would bluster, threaten or at least that it would get him to scowl, but instead, he started to laugh. This surprised the clone, but surprise quickly turned to anger as he thought that the Sith was mocking him.

"What's so funny?!" yelled Colt with narrowed eyes, rattling his chains. Again, he was treated to the sound of the Sith laughing. This pissed off the clone even more, but he finally remembered his training, wrestled his anger into submission. _Stay alert,_ he thought. _If there's a chance to get out of this, it'll only come once_.

When Naruto finally calmed down he looked at the clone.

"Well, for starters, I was laughing because you think I'd kill and/or torture you for something I can get with less effort than it would take to get it out of you," said Naruto, putting his hand on his chin. "But I do have to say that seeing you get tortured would brighten up my day," he added offhandedly, as if it was the most basic of things, like a mother making her son pancakes for breakfast.

"So what do you want from me, then?" asked Colt with confusion clearly evident on his face.

"No, no, Commander. It's not what I want from you but what you want from me," said Naruto, smirking knowingly.

"What do you mean? I don't understand, I don't want anything from you except for you to stand nice and still while I put a blaster bolt between your eyes," Colt said as, against his better judgement, his anger again began to rise.

"Well, I just thought that you would have wanted to know why you were created, and who was responsible."

"I already know why I was created and who created me!" Commander Cold yelled in defiance. "The Kaminoans, on the request of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, and he had us created so that the Republic would be prepared for war."

"I suppose that's true from a certain point of view, but you're missing some really key points to that story. Yes, it's true that Sifo-Dyas thought of the idea, but he was not the one that went to Kamino to start the army. And it was a Jedi, yes, but it was a Jedi that had become a Sith apprentice to a Dark Lord of the Sith. That Jedi was none other than Count Dooku, who had given the order to create you so that the Sith might rule over the whole galaxy once again."

As Colt listened to the young Sith before him, his world and everything he knew came crashing down around him. He was confused as to why the Sith would create an army that would fight for someone else. Since he didn't know the answer, he decided to ask the only person who knew.

"Why?" he said simply, masking his desperation as best he could.

"Hmm, why what?" asked Naruto in response.

" _Why would Dooku do this?_ " said Colt, looking up at Naruto with eyes that showed that he was walking a thin line between sanity and insanity.

"You see, Dooku and his Master had thought up a plan that was as insane as it was brilliant. They had each clone implanted with a chip that would give the orders to kill all the Jedi, but they couldn't get any clone close enough to the Jedi to get the desired effect. They had to give the Jedi a reason to accept the clones in their midst, so our two Sith hatched a plan to start a little galactic war. It would make the Jedi vulnerable, and thus more trusting of their subordinates - in this case, you and your brothers. And, when the time came, the Sith lord would give the order, and the clones would kill the very people they held in such high regard."

Colt was yet again shocked by what he had heard, but there was still one piece missing.

"But…who is this Sith Lord, and why do you not follow him like your master?'" Colt asked the young Sith.

"That is quiet simple, and I think that, if you use your head just a little more, you will figure it out for yourself, and then I will tell you why I will never follow him."

Colt then went into deep thought as he went through all the information he had just received. He came to a conclusion that someone would have to be high in the Republic government to give them the authority to do such a thing, and Colt knew only one person could do that.

"The Sith Lord is…Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, isn't he," he said, and you could clearly hear the anger in his voice, a deep trembling undertone like a volcano that has been quiet for hundreds of years until people thought it was safe to start living there again, only to find that the ground beneath their feet concealed a storm of fire.

"Yes, and now I shall tell you why I do not follow him. I see him as a coward," Naruto said, playing on that rage, giving it a target. "He follows some rule that made the Sith weak, made us look as cowards who hid behind things such as power and money instead of being known for our skills in battle and our knowledge of the dark arts. The people should know to respect us as we hold their lives in our hands. Also, the one thing the old man of a Sith has forgotten is that in the Sith Code, it states that _through victory my chains will be broken,_ yet he ignores it and just wants slaves that would do his bidding."

Colt looked at the Sith with amazement clearly showing on his face, but then he remembered the thing stuck to his head, and, with the knowledge he now possessed, he now knew why it was there.

"You removed my chip, why? What if I escape and tell the Republic?"

"But why would you do that, when you could just stay here and join me, and be free to be who you are? Besides, the moment you came forth with this information, Palpatine would have you killed and cover it up by telling everyone that you had gone mad," said Naruto with a smirk. "Now what will you decide? Will you be a slave, or a solider and a free man?"

After a while, Colt spoke up. "I…will join you."

"Splendid, then let's get you out of those chains, stop your accelerated aging, get you some new armor and then train you up to my standards," Naruto said, unlocking Colt's wrists and ankles with a simple sweep of his hand.

"Hmm, some training, I think I can handle that. I've survived worse," Colt said, massaging his wrists.

"Trust me, you haven't," said Naruto with a sadistic smirk on his face.

[Flashback-end]

Naruto kept his word and designed a training regiment so hard that it was do or die. He would drop Colt in the middle of the desert and give him a handful of blaster ammo and some water, then he'd say that the clone had to return to the Academy as quickly as he could, or he would die.

After that, he sent him into the tombs that hadn't yet been cleared of the local wildlife, and Commander Colt was only allowed take two battle droids with him. Of course, Naruto had already upgraded his army with newly produced armor, and the droids could survive almost anything Korriban threw at them, but Colt wasn't so lucky, as he hadn't yet earned the privilege of taking his new armor into the tombs.

In between those tasks, Colt would have to practice shooting as well as his skills with a vibroblade that had been made out of a special mixture of Cortosis and Zillosis. The Cortosis was refined so that lightsabers would short out on contact with it, giving someone a very good advantage against a Jedi or a Sith.

To give Colt an extra push, every time he missed a shot or mess up a stance, he'd get shocked by electricity, courtesy of bracelets attached to his arms and legs. They were modified shock collars of Naruto's own design.

Naruto had also taught Colt the ancient art of Teräs Käsi, which was used to fight force users. However, after the training was finally over, he could safely say that Naruto was one of the _greatest sadists_ in the galaxy …but the Sith was also one of the greatest trainers he could have gotten. With Naruto's training, he could take on the best of the best in both the Republic and Separatist armies, but he was not arrogant, as Naruto would not allow anyone in his army to be arrogant.

He had beaten _that_ into Colt himself at the very beginning.

[Beneath the Korriban Sands, in the Research Facility]

His research staff were a mixed bunch, the tall heads of the recently recruited Kaminoans bobbing high above the scientists of the other races. He'd discovered that the galaxy's universities and labs were teeming with bright, ambitious scientists whose ideas were continually discarded and ignored by their older, more powerful peers. Fearing that their own work would be disproven and that they would lose the fame and glory they'd amassed over decades of work, they sabotaged their younger colleagues.

It was, Naruto reflected, a situation depressingly familiar to any Sith. It was also a situation he knew how to exploit perfectly.

Now, they all worked for him, and were creating new miracles faster than they'd ever dared to hope.

"So, doctors," said Naruto on a visit to the laboratory of his Kaminoan recruits, "what can you tell me on the progress of the Army? And thank you again for the new armor you gave us, it will help us immensely – also, I hope that the formula for the armor is under lock and key?"

"Yes, sir," said Nala Wa, a female scientist who Naruto vaguely recalled had a sister working in the Republic medical core somewhere. "We have it secured, and we would rather die than give it up. Also, we may have found a way to accelerate the growth of the clones without the threat of insanity..."

"Well? Out with it! If it helps us, then I will do everything in my power to get it," said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As you know," said Nala We, in the tones of someone who thinks you probably don't, "we cannot speed up the growth process, as the Force drives the clones insane, but recently, I came across a reference to a planet that has a species that creates a bubble around itself that blocks the ability to manipulate the Force. Fascinating, isn't it?" she said happily.

"In theory, if we put a couple of them next to the clones, we could speed the growth of the clones significantly and, when they are ready for battle, we simply stop the accelerated ageing process so that you can still use the army after the war is over," said another Kaminoan, not wanting Nala We to get all the credit for the idea.

"Well, why have you not yet sent droids to the planet and recovered them?" asked Naruto.

"The problem is that the Ysalamiri sink their claws into native Olbio trees, from which they draw essential vitamins and nutrients. It is very difficult to remove a Ysalamiri from the tree without killing it, but I believe we may have found a way. It would, however, require that you yourself to go there, or another living being, as a droid simply could not manage such a delicate operation on its own."

"And how would I remove it? Do I have to bring more than one, because it will take a lot of time to collect many of them," said Naruto.

"No, no!" exclaimed Nala We, shaking her head like a dandelion in a heavy wind. "You just have to bring me four so, then we can then clone them and get as many as we need. Besides, removing too many from their environment may be dangerous. As for how the removal operation works, well, it's so simple even a human can do it. When you find them, you will just use this device, which I've named a 'Nutrient Frame', to suck up all the nutrients from the tree and transfer it to this containment pack. When the Ysalamiri notice that there is nothing more for them to feed on, they will detach from the tree, and you should be able to capture them and transport them safely."

"That is acceptable. We shall move out as soon as possible." With that, Naruto turned around and left the medical facility, with Colt following close behind. As they were walking along, Colt had something to ask his superior.

"Sir, may I ask where you got the spikes for your armor?"

"Of course you can, Colt, we _are_ comrades. As for where I got them, they are the teeth of the Zillo beast, cut apart to fit my armor. Of course, I didn't just tear out our friend's teeth or anything like that, they fell out, as they have similar cycles as the scales. The beast needs to replace the teeth that are of no further use to him."

"But sir, how did you cut the pieces if they're virtually indestructible?"

"Well, nothing is _truly_ indestructible, we just used a synthetic blade made of Zillosis, and cut it."

"Isn't that a big weakness? If someone were to steal our swords, they could cut our armor to ribbons," said Colt in a slightly worried tone.

"Not to worry, my friend. To actually cut our armor, they would have to use more pressure than any species in the galaxy can manage," said Naruto, putting Colts worries to rest. Then he added, "unless there's another Zillo beast somewhere out there."

Their conversation was interrupted when Naruto's holo-communicator started to flash. As Naruto answered, it he saw that it was his other subordinate, Cad Bane.

"Yes, Bane. What do you need?"

" _ **Hello, master. I am currently doing a job for the Hutt's, and they want some incriminating evidence back from Ziro the Hutt. He escaped with the help of his old girlfriend, but I know he is heading to Teth with her, and I think he is keeping the data there. However, the Jedi are also on his tail, and that could complicate matters. What do you think I should do?**_ " he asked his master who, although the bounty hunter had been forced into serving, he'd actually grown to respect.

This was not something that happened to Cad Bane very often.

"Hmm, well, since you said that his old girlfriend was with him, and she is risking a lot to help him, I believe she is doing it for an ulterior motive, so just stay outside of Teth's orbit, and when you see Ziro's ship, follow it. If she's killed him, just take the holo-dairy and leave her there."

" _ **Wouldn't it be easier to kill her? Tidy up the loose ends?**_ "

"You don't get it, Bane. If you kill her, you are saving her from Jabba's wrath, but if you deliver it and she fails, you make her pay for making you work more. Also, since you got paid a lot for the first job, ask Jabba to let us build some factories in the swamps of Nal Hutta so we have a way to attack if the Hutts try something. That also gets us a base in a neutral system." said Naruto.

Bane grumbled, but he reluctantly agreed, and was about to turn off the communicator when Naruto spoke.

"Also, just for safety, copy the list. The Hutt's are known to double-cross people." He got a nod from Bane and the transmission was cut off.

Naruto turned towards Colt before he spoke.

"Now, let's go catch ourselves some Ysalamiri."

When they reached the hangars, they boarded a _Sheathipede_ -class transportation shuttle and flew of towards the planet that the Kaminoans had discovered. Accompanying them where two commando Droids who had new armor plating made from Zillosis.

[Myrkr-orbit]

As the ship jumped out of hyperspace, they saw a world lush with forests, and as they descended into the planet's atmosphere, they saw that the trees covered almost all the continents. Very little sunlight could penetrate through the thick brush of the trees, and the surface was wrapped in perpetual twilight.

"Seems that we'll have to take our night gear with us, sir, otherwise we'll be going in blind," said Colt as he looked at his leader, who was currently trying to find a clearing big enough to fit a _Sheathipede._

Once they finally landed, they exited the ship and started the long walk to find the rare animal that could block the manipulation of the Force. The walked for hours and had little luck with finding the creature, so Naruto had decided to set up camp.

Naruto and Colt sat next to a fire they had created while the droids shut down for recharge. After they ate some rations, they decided that Colt would take the first watch while Naruto would take the second.

Colt sat by the fire and played with a stick that he had lit on fire as he waited for the end of his shift. He saw his leader toss and turn out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was having an intense dream, or should we say _vision_ , as he dreamed that he was running low to the ground as he dodged the roots of the trees and jumped over the larger rocks.

As he looked down, he saw that he had paws instead of hands, and they were covered with fur as dark as the deepest oceans of any planet. As he ran, his long leaps eating up the miles, he realized that he was heading towards a light source, which was weird… because the only light that would produce that much light _would be a camp fire_.

He got closer and closer to it, and for the last few meters, he jumped and landed in front of Colt, who looked shocked to see him. Naruto was surprised when his body moved on its own and attacked the clone, then knocked him over and bit for the neck, long teeth ready to sever the spinal cord-

Naruto shot up in his makeshift bed, sweat dripping off his forehead. He suddenly knew that he hadn't had a bad dream, but a small glimpse into the future. Without thinking, he jumped out of his bed and ignited the blue and yellow blades. This action startled Colt, who was not expecting for Naruto to jump up so quickly.

"Sir, what's wrong? Your shift does not start for another two hours," said Colt.

"There's no time to explain, Colt! We have company, now go activate the droids and prepare for battle!" yelled Naruto as he waited for the attack to come.

Colt did as he was told and activated the droids, then hurriedly put on his helmet. Naruto then relayed the commands to the droids as they waited for the attack to come.

They were rewarded for their wait with 12 creatures jumping at them from the underbrush. Naruto used his mastery of lightsaber combat to strike down two creatures in mid-leap, while the droids and Colt each got one. The seven that remained surrounded Naruto's team. They all attacked simultaneously, and two managed to lock their jaws on the droids, but they quickly broke off, their teeth broken on the hard metal.

Colt had shot down two more, while Naruto took on the last there. He used the momentum from the first that had jumped at him to cut it in half, smoothly transitioning the movement into a stab that pierced the head of the second creature, all the while sending burst after burst of force lightning at the third.

He was, however, surprised when the beast dodged his lightning attack, something that was impossible to do unless you had some kind of connection with the Force.

He dodged a lunge by the third beast as he thought about what he'd just found out. The only thing that explained what had just happened was that the beast sensed his attack and, from what he'd seen in his vision, it could only mean that they hunted by tracking the Force.

As he continued to dodge the beast's jaws, he saw Colt preparing to kill it, and he knew that if he let the clone put a blaster bolt in the thing's skull, he would lose an incredible advantage against both the Jedi and the Sith pretenders.

"No, Colt, stop!" yelled Naruto, waving down the clone from shooting the beast. "Leave it to me! Do _not shoot_ unless I give the order!"

He then turned his full attention to the beast. When it jumped towards him and was unable to dodge, he used a small force push to put some distance between them. As the beast got up, he extended his arm towards it and looking it straight in the eyes. The beast locked its own eyes on his, and they went into deep stare down, but if one was force-sensitive, they would see that they were actually battling for dominance that would determine who was the alpha in the pact.

"You will submit," said Naruto in an even tone, but he received a growl in response. He tried again.

" _YOU_ _will_ submit…and you will do so _NOW,_ " he said, putting emphasis on the first and last words. He was pleased when the beast whimpered and lowered it head. Naruto smiled and walked towards the beast, then, when he reached it, he petted it behind the ear.

The beast quickly rubbed its head against its new master's hand. At the same time, the Commando droid returned with two tied up beasts that had ran off after getting their teeth broken.

"Sir, we have captured two of the beasts so that they may be studied," said one of the droids.

"That is good - have you found out what gender they are?" asked Naruto as he continued to pet his new friend.

"Yes, sir, we have discovered that this one is a female and the other is a male. Also, the one you have by your side is a female as well," said the second droid.

"Hmm, very good. Take those two back to the ship and have them locked up while I have our new friend help us find the Ysalamiri," said Naruto as he started to walk into the woods, Colt and female beast following close behind, while the droids returned back towards the ship.

As they walked, Naruto busied himself thinking of a name for his new companion. After a while, he remembered the nickname that he'd heard given to Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"Well, since you'll be traveling with us, you need a name… so how about Snips?" he asked the beast, which barked in a tone that suggested that she was happy with the new name.

"Then it's settled. From now on, you are Snips!" he said, giving the now named Snips another small scratch behind the ear.

"I still can't believe how you manage to do it. You have turned everything you do into something that benefits you in the end," said Colt with a sigh.

"I have no idea what you mean, Colt, I have done no such thing," said Naruto, all the while having a innocent smile on his face, which, when you read his exploits, you know was as fake as a Hutt's generosity. Colt rolled his eyes at how easily the young Sith could tell a lie, and if the clone hadn't known better, he would have fallen for it.

"Never mind, sir. Shall we look for those Ysalamiri?" said Colt

"Yes, let us do that, Colt," said Naruto while he got on his knees and looked Snips in the eyes. "Okay, girl, I want you to locate a part of the Force where you cannot sense anything inside but you know that the force is still there, and then I want you to lead us there."

Snips nodded before she started sniffing around for anything that could help. After a while she finally picked up a scent, and she took off into the jungle with Naruto and Colt following close behind. They were moving very fast, bursting through bushes and hanging fronds and vines, and Colt knew that if it hadn't been for the training he'd received from his leader, he would have fallen way behind.

Snips continued track the sent as she ran, finally stopping when she came to a large tree. She started to look up and released loud barks. When Naruto and Colt came next to her, they looked up, and what they saw was a group of Ysalamiri in the branches of the tree. Naruto of course knew that the creatures were there, as he felt the disturbing effect of the Force slipping from his control. Now that he was next to them, he could do nothing Force-related, and he was unable to even sense anyone in the bubble they created.

"Remarkable," he said, his surprise clearly seen on his face. "They have completely stopped my ability to use the Force while I remain it the bubble."

"Yes, it seems that with this, we'll be trap a great number of Force-users and cut of their major advantage," said Colt. He was about to continue when Naruto finished for him.

"Then we can just kill them off while they are weak, as the clones do not have any such weakness, and can fight at the same level as they could outside of the bubble."

Naruto took off the nutrient frame he was carrying and sat it down next to the tree. He then took out a thick cable that had a large needle at the end, and he then stabbed into the tree, punching it through the bark.

"Now let's get those creatures off that tree and onto our backs," Naruto said. On the other side of the tree, Colt did the same, then they waited for the time that the Ysalamiri would detach themselves from the tree.

After a while, the packs were full, and the tree was looking half-dead. When the creatures felt that the tree was dying, they started to slowly remove themselves from the tree. This took some time, but once they did it, they moved towards the ground where they were picked up by Colt and Naruto.

Naruto had put one on his pack, while Colt took another one and did the same. They then took two more, so that they could take them to the ship where they would be put on the other two frames that were being kept by the droids. With this done, they moved towards the location of the ship, while Snips followed them. When they reached the ship, they saw that the droids were standing guard and the nutrient frames were already filled up. They put the other two Ysalamiri on the frames and entered the ship, where they saw the other two creatures they had captured, already in cages.

With everything they'd come for and more on the ship, they prepared to leave the planet. As they were leaving the planet's orbit, they received a transmission from Cad Bane, who was reporting on his progress.

" _ **Hello, master. It was just as you said, the girlfriend killed Ziro and ran off with the disc, but luckily, I was there to intercept her and get the data. As you said, I asked Jabba to let us build factories on the planet. He was reluctant, but when I said that he would not have to pay for anything, he agreed faster than a parsec,"**_ said Bane.

"That _is_ good, Bane. Now, relay the orders to the droids and send them there to begin construction," said Naruto.

" _ **I will do as you wish, master**_ ," said Bane, tipping his hat as he turned off the communication.

[Korriban-surface]

As soon as they arrived, they moved the creatures to the laboratory where the clones were being made. They immediately handed over the creatures to the Kaminoan science team, who were excited at the prospect of cloning faster without any side-effects.

"This is simply fantastic, sir," said Nala Wa, in a tone that would have sounded bored from a human, but that was ecstatic by Kaminoan standards. "With this, we will be able to make you a massive army in a couple of months, while without it, we would have to wait for years. My nutrient frames have worked as I expected."

They quickly started to prepare for the cloning process, as they would need more of these marvelous creatures to make the army that Naruto needed. Before the scientists could get fully immersed in their work, Naruto spoke.

"Just so you know, after you finish the first batch, you will start to prepare for transport, as I have arranged another place for you to have a cloning facility. Now, while I like to have everything at arms length, just in case, this _is_ still a powerful place full of dark side energy, thus a group of creatures that can negate the manipulation of said energy are a serious disadvantage to the future acolytes of the academy," explained Naruto to the scientists.

The Kaminoans nodded as they got back to work. With his message delivered, Naruto and Colt left the facilities and the scientists to their work. As they walked along the sandy road of the academy, Naruto suddenly felt a presence behind him. He used the Force to push Colt away while he took out his blue lightsaber and blocked a giant vibroblade.

As he looked at the weapon, he could see that it was held by a giant hand that had three fingers with long claws at the end. The hand led up an arm to a body that was pale white, with red markings and grey tattoos, bulging with muscle and multiple implants in between them. When he looked up, into the creature's eyes, he saw bright red dots staring at his very soul.

Naruto was unaffected by this, as he had stared down bigger things than this.

The creature wore armor on its, no, _his_ left arm and lower part of his body. Naruto smirked as he was in a stand still with the beast.

"Well, it seems you're feeling better than the last time we spoke…Khem Val," said Naruto.

" _You may have defeated me before, but I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of the rebels at Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the Dromund system! Servant of Darth Nox, the heir of ancient Sith Lord Aloysius Kallig! He who defeated Ffon Althe, Darth Skotia, Lord Zash, Darth Thanaton and he who is the Master of the Dead… And I am hungry!"_ said the now named Khem Val in his native tongue.

"Yes, you are, but you are forgetting something very important…I am now your master, and you shall obey as you did the others before me, and, when this galaxy is controlled by the Sith, you shall stand there to see it…now of course, you will get to feast on many Jedi that we will no doubt face," said Naruto with an evil look as he spoke of the deaths of his enemies.

" _Yes, I will feast… but it will be you that I feast on,_ " said Khem Val as he disengaged and attacked again with an overhead strike that was blocked by Naruto, who then activated his yellow lightsaber to get some distance between Khem and himself.

When Khem moved back, Naruto used this opportunity to unleash a powerful torrent of red Sith lightning that struck Khem. The powerful warrior continued to move forward thanks to his force resistance. Khem had already made it halfway over when anyone else would have been a black husk long ago.

However, even Khem's resistance to Force-basted attacks could not protect him fully from the powerful lightning that was being produced by Naruto. He had nearly reached the young Sith when his legs finally buckled under the power of the lightning. He fell to his hands and knees as Naruto continued to send lightning through his body. Naruto finally relented after a couple of minutes and watched as Khem started to slowly stand up.

Once Khem was finally up on his feet, Naruto spoke.

"Now you see that it is useless to resist, just accept it and we can go on with my plan to rule the galaxy while you devour the Jedi that stand in our way," he said with a smirk on his face.

" _I will follow you for now, but I still do no see you worthy of the title of successor of my previous masters,"_ said Khem, holding his ribs with his right hand.

"Good, now let's get you healed up so that you don't die on me," said Naruto as his hands started to glow green, and the energy from them flowed towards Khem and healed his wounds.

Once this was done, they both rejoined Colt, who had been standing off to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the battle unfold. As they reached him, Naruto nodded to him and continued to walk forwards, while Khem and Colt followed after him. As they walked, Colt asked his leader one important question that was on his mind.

"What do we do next, sir? We still have to wait some time to get the army ready."

"What else, Colt? We prepare and we plot, so that our victory will come swiftly and decisively. We continue to play the game of an old man that calls himself Sith, and when the time is right, we strike, then take the galaxy for ourselves. The old fool of a Sith Palpatine will be helpless to do anything about it," said Naruto, as he and his companions walked towards the Sith academy, the setting sun shining on their backs.

TO BE CONTINUED

((Okay, so here you have it! There are some things that you will ask, so I'll just answer them now.))

((The aging process of the clones can be stopped, the thing was explained somewhere in the now Legends material. As for the reason why **Kaminoans** don't do this…well, that's really simple, they want more profit, since they make a lot of money by selling the clones to the Republic, and later the Galactic Empire, so it seems stupid to make clones stop aging. They would hinder their main source of income by doing so.))

(( **Zillosis** \- I decided to name it that because it sounded cool (at least, to me) and because it would get on both **my** and your nerves if I kept calling it the metal 'made from the beasts scales' or what ever else I managed to come up with.))

((Snips sounds cool to me and I thought It'd be funny.))

R&R

Remember...The Dark Side Is Always Watching


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Normal talk"

" _Thought_ "

" ** _Hologram & communicator"_**

 **Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait - I had a lot of school work, so it took longer. I hope you like it, because here it is, Chapter 10 of** ** _The_** ** _Dark side Fox_** **.**

 **THE FOX STRIKES BACK AT THE MASTER**

 _Galactic showdown!_

 _In a fierce battle for survival,_

 _the Republic and Separatist armies_

 _have clashed in the distant_

 _SULLUST system._

 _Count Dooku's most cunning assassin,_

 _ASAJJ VENTRESS, leads the vicious attack..._

In space above the planet Sullust, we find A fierce battle being fought between the forces of the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance.

Hundreds of starfighters from both sides were locked in fierce dogfights. In the middle of this fight, we find Asajj Ventress leading the attack on the Republic fleets. She flew in a Ginivex-class starfighter. She flew it with the same grace that she used in her lightsaber combat. She was in close to one of the Republic ships, while being followed in formation by two groups, consisting of three droid fighters in each group.

"Trident group one, attack the starboard engines," said Asajj and watched the first group separate from the rest. "Trident group two, knock out their port shield generators…I'll go directly for their bridge."

She then flew towards the bridge and started to shoot at it. However, it held out against her attacks. On the Republic ship, they were feeling the effects of the devastating attacks.

"The port side deflectors are gone!" yelled one of the clones aboard of the cruiser that had been hit. He'd just felt the entire ship under his feet ring like a struck gong, and the solid, seemingly impenetrable bulkheads now felt as thin as paper to him, and as fragile.

 _[Meanwhile - Serenno]_

We find Count Dooku staring through the window in his palace as he was interrupted by the flashing button of a waiting holo-call.

The Count sat down in his chair, composed himself and accepted the call. When the image cleared up from static, he saw a old man covered by robes, the upper part of his face concealed by a hood. There was no mistaking his master, Darth Sidious.

" _ **Lord Tyranus**_ ," spoke the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"My master," said the Count in response.

" _ **There is a disturbance in the force…Your assassin, she has become very powerful**_ ," he spoke in an eerie tone.

"Yes, my lord…She is quite important to me," said Count Dooku as he looked at his master, and he spoke in a voice that sounded like he was proud. It was, of course, hidden very well so you had to know what you were looking for to even find it, but it was there.

" _ **Too important**_ ," said the Dark Lord.

"Master." Dooku tried to protest, but was interrupted by Sidious.

" _ **Silence! I can sense her powers growing stronger…I would hate to think you are training your own Sith apprentice to destroy me**_ ," said Sidious.

"Never! My allegiance is to you and you alone," said Dooku while bowing his head.

Sidious gained a sinister smile as he spoke: " _ **Then you must prove it…Eliminate her**_."

Dooku was shocked at what his master said, and tried to protest. "She's my most trusted-" but he was just as quickly stopped by his master:

" _ **I said eliminate her!**_ " Darth Sidious raised his voice.

Dooku looked down in defeat: "As you wish, my lord."

[ _Sullust, at that very moment_ ]

As the Count and his Master were having their talks, Asajj was engaging the Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in a fierce space battle. The conclusion of the battle was both of Asajj and Kenobi crashing inside a hangar of a Separatist dreadnought. Asajj was injured and was now calling her master for help that she thought she would receive.

What she did not know was that she was about to receive the shock that would set her on a different path than she had ever imagined walking.

"Master, I need your help, quickly…I'm surrounded," she said in between gasps of pain.

" _ **You have already lost the battle, child…I've ordered your reinforcements to return**_ ," said Dooku in a cold voice that shocked Asajj.

"No…I will destroy the Jedi," she said as she was trying to convince her master to not abandon her. "I'll show you!" she said with confidence in her voice, but it was crushed by the next words that the Count spoke.

" _ **You have failed me for the last time…You are no longer my apprentice,**_ " he said as Ventress's eyes widened. " _ **And now, you shall die**_." With those words, he ended the transmission, leaving Asajj alone.

Not far away, we find Anakin trying to save his master from his starfighter, which a had a small fire burning close to the cockpit, causing the cockpit to fill up with smoke.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!" he yelled as he tried to pry open the cockpit. R2-D2 was also trying to help by putting out the fire. When the lid to the cockpit opened, R2 accidently sprayed Obi-Wan with some of the extinguishing gas. Kenobi had a strange feeling that the droid did on purpose, but he put that to the back of his mind as he tried to make the droid stop.

"No, thank you. No thank you, R2. That's quite enough," he said as the droid finally stopped.

As both Jedi regrouped, they saw Ventress exit her ship.

"Ventress, you're not looking well," said Kenobi with a smirk.

"She never does," remarked Anakin as he moved a bit closer to Obi-wan in the hopes that Asajj would not hear him.

"You have failed, Ventress. Surrender," said Kenobi as he and Anakin activated their lightsabers and prepared for a fight.

"Never!" Yelled Asajj as she activated her own crimson blades and charged her opponents. 

While this was going on, aboard the cruiser next to the one that Asajj and the Jedi were battling on, we find a tactical droid talking to Count Dooku.

"Yes, my lord. Ventress is battling the Jedi on the command ship," it reported.

" _ **Turn your guns on our command ship and open fire**_ ," said Dooku in a serious tone.

"But, my lord, I calculate that will destroy Ventress, the Jedi, and all our forces," it said.

" _ **Precisely**_ ," said Dooku with an evil smirk on his face that showed he was serious about eliminating his former apprentice. The droid nodded to its master and began to relay the orders to the droids in battle.

Just as the fight between Ventress and the two Jedi was about to finish, they were interrupted by a damaged droid bomber crashing into the hangar. Soon after that, the ship came under heavy fire by the ships that were supposed to be on its side. Kenobi saw that the ship was about to be destroyed, so he called Anakin.

"Anakin, we have to get out of here!" he yelled. In response, Anakin nodded, and they both jumped into their fighters and flew off.

Asajj had just enough time to get into her fighter and fly out of the hangar before it exploded behind her. 

The same tactical droid that ordered the attack could be found again talking to Count Dooku.

"Our scanning indicates there are no survivors," spoke the droid.

" _ **Your**_ _**work there is finished. Recall the fleet**_ ," said the Count.

"By your command," acknowledged the droid as the Separatist fleets began to leave Sullust system.

 _[Serenno, moments after a betrayal]_

Dooku could again be found in deep thought, staring out his window. He then turned around and walked to his desk and pressed a button that gave a call to his master. As the image again cleared up, he took a knee and spoke.

"Master," he said.

" _ **What is it, lord Tyranus**_?" asked Sidious, as if he didn't already know.

"I have done as you've asked," Count Dooku said. "Asajj Ventress is dead."

" _ **Once again, you've proven your loyalty to me**_."

As the communication turned off, the Count again looked at the window, wondering what the future held. However, what he did not know was that, for what he had just done, he would pay with something that he would rather not give.

 _[Korriban, while the battle raged]_

On the surface of the planet we can find the Sith academy, standing strong once again, and if we were to enter it, we would see that it is fully operational. The statues again stood proud, representing the Sith that came before and also showing the long history of the Sith.

As we travel to the upper levels, we can find the old room where the Dark Council would meet to talk about the future of the Sith order. But what really interests us is the room behind the council chamber.

That room was of a circular design. In it, we find all kinds of Sith artifacts, from simple tablets to holocrons of the most powerful Dark Lords. The Dark side energy that radiated from them was enough to drive normal people - and some weak force users – insane, but for the man meditating in the middle of the room, it was as nurturing as oxygen.

The man was sitting cross-legged, floating inches of the floor. He had long blond hair and whisker marks on his face. The left side of his face was covered by a deep red tattoo. He wore armor with spikes on his shoulder, forearm and shin guards.

This man was none other than the Sith apprentice of Count Dooku. Naruto was just about to delve even dipper into the black well that is the Dark side when he sensed the anger, fury and despair of his friend and fellow Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress. As he tried to decipher the emotions that were assaulting his senses, he finally saw it. He saw a shadowy figure of a male with only two things visible, the hilt of a lightsaber that was strapped to the man's waist, and the cold look on his face.

The problem was that he could not make out more than just the thin line that was the mouth, and the cold eyes of this person, thus the apparition's identity remained a mystery. But before Naruto could make out more, the image changed, and he could see two male figures that were standing in front of him, pointing their lightsabers at his neck.

They were both covered in shadows, but were very different from each other. One of them was defined by a scar over his right eye, as well as his robotic right hand. The other one didn't have any distinctive features besides a beard on his face, but he was more defined by the aura he radiated.

Peaceful, calm and relaxed, it made Naruto sick just thinking about it.

However, just like the first image, they too quickly disappeared. They were replaced by a large explosion seemed it would never stop, until it suddenly did, and again faded into the shadows.

The last vision Naruto saw was of a cockpit, and a pale hand covering a cracked window.

With that final image, he awoke, and quickly ran out of his chamber towards the hangars of his fleet. On the way there, he saw Colt, and signaled him to follow, which the clone did without question.

Once they'd reached the hangar, they boarded Naruto's personal cruiser, the _Bloody Fox_. As they went up to the bridge, Naruto was already giving out orders to the droids that were working on the ship. When they finally reached the bridge, Naruto sat in his command chair, while Colt stood at the side of it.

"Set a course for the Sullust system, and make it quick, or else…" said Naruto in a serious tone.

The droids got to work fast. They knew that the only time their Leader would use threats was when something had _seriously_ pissed him off, or, well, that was about it, really…

With the final calculations done, they jumped into hyperspace.

 _[In Sullust Space, the embers of battle die]_

In the remains of the ships that were destroyed in the battle, we find a band of salvagers looking in hopes of finding parts that they may be able to sell and gain a profit. They were just about to reach the end when their searchlight shone on a destroyed fighter that had both its wings ruined, but since the cockpit was mostly intact, they decided to pick it up.

As they put it in the cargo hold, they were preparing to leave, when they were interrupted by a Separatist ship jumping out hyperspace. Panic spread aboard the salvager. They were about to run they received a signal from the ship.

" _ **Attention vessel GS-100-977-111, this is the**_ **Bloody Fox,** _ **do not attempt to flee or you will be fired upon. You are to dock in our hangar while we inspect your cargo, and afterwards, you will be allowed to leave. Failure to comply will result in termination**_ **,** " said a voice of a droid over their comms, its voice menacing despite its flatness.

With no other choice, the salvagers moved their ship towards the _Bloody Fox_. As they entered the hangar, they were surrounded by droids of different shapes and sizes. They offered no resistance when a team of ten battledroids, plus two medical droids, entered the ship.

Their attention was focused exclusively on the main doors to the hangar as they opened, and in walked two men, one wearing a set of strange, black clone armor, while the other wore armor with a lot of spikes. As the two came near them, the man in the spiked armor spoke.

"Hello, gentlemen, I hope that it is not too much of a bother to help us…My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and if you would just allow us to do what we came here to do, we'll be on our way, and you will be sufficiently _compensated_ ," he said in a tone that sounded very nice.

What surprised the salvagers was that the second man started to chuckle when the first one finished.

After a while, the droids came from the ship, carrying a unconscious Asajj Ventress on a stretcher. Once they saw their leader, he nodded to them and they exited the hangar. With that, Naruto turned around and was about to leave, when one of the salvagers, a blue twi'lek with goggles on his face, spoke.

"Hey! You said we'd get paid, well, where are the credits, then? We don't have all day!"

"Oh _yes,_ your payment! Well, I have it right here… _so let me give it to you_ ," Naruto said with an audible smirk.

The salvager moved closer and extended his arm, expecting Naruto to give him a handful of credits. However, what he did not expect was that his arm was no longer there. He stared, not comprehending how or why it had ended up on the floor, or why this Naruto guy was standing there with a blue lightsaber glowing by his side.

The scavenger fell back, clutching the stump that was his arm, babbling his incomprehension. The other salvagers quickly tried to reach for their weapons, but before they could do so, they felt something tighten around their necks, cutting of their supply of oxygen. It was like a starship had landed on their throats.

They were then lifted slowly of the ground.

Naruto watched with a sadistic smile on his face as the salvagers were raised up toward the ceiling and the life slowly left their eyes. When he saw that they were about to pass out from lack of oxygen, he lifted his left arm and made a crushing motion with his fist.

There was a sickening snap that echoed down the hangar as multiple necks were broken at the same time. At this, Naruto took a pleased sigh as he let loose a bit of his pent up anger.

While it was true that anger fueled Naruto's power, it was still a hindrance. He could still be affected by it, he could get sloppy if he let it take over. Naruto like to use anger, but he intended to use it as a tool, not something that he would have to rely on all the time.

"Ah, that feels much better," he said as he turned around to walk away. Then suddenly he tilted his head to the right, dodging a blaster bolt that was aimed for his head. He looked back to see the twi'lek salvager holding a blaster pistol one-handed, a look of shock plastered on his face.

When he saw Naruto looking at him he quickly started to crawl away backwards, desperately trying to escape from the young Sith. Naruto in turn started to walk towards him at a slow, measured pace. He stepped on the salvager's back, stopping his pitiful attempt at escape.

The twi'lek desperately clawed at the metal ground with his good hand, trying to escape, but it was all in vain. He then resorted to the only thing he knew that could still work…begging.

"Please, man, just let me go, and I won't trouble you any longer…please, just let me go, show some mercy…" he said, and even started to cry while he did so.

"Oh, you want mercy after you tried to shoot me in the head, and you think I should give you mercy," said Naruto while pressing harder on the man's back with his foot.

"Please! I'm sorry! Just, please let me go - I swear, you won't see me again! Please, just let me leave!"

"But tell me, what would you do if our roles were reversed, and you were pointing a blaster at my head? Would you let me go, or would you just kill me?"

"Please, just let me g-…" the twi'lek was cut off as Naruto smashed his leg down on the scavanger's spine.

"Answer the question! Oh, and please do keep in mind that your life depends on what you say, so…don't lie, I _will know_ if you do," said Naruto as he ground his foot in.

"Fine! I would have killed you without a second thought and I would've enjoyed it!" the twi'lek yelled. "Now let me go!"

"Well, you just gave yourself my answer," said Naruto as he activated his blue lightsaber.

At this the scavenger started to panic and squirm, but it was for nothing, as Naruto's foot was still on his back. Naruto then did a quick downwards slash, and the scavengers head rolled of his body.

"Could someone clean this up and throw the bodies out the air lock," he said as he stepped off the corpse and walked away Colt following close behind. They left the bridge and made straight for the medical bay. As they came in, they saw a couple of medical droids lying on the ground in pieces.

At this, Naruto shook his head and was a little angry. He hated losing his toys.

When he looked around, he saw Asajj sitting on a medical bed, talking to a surviving medical droid.

"Really, Asajj? You just had to destroy my droids? I know that you're angry, but take it out on the enemy, not my stuff," he said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little ticked of that our master betrayed me and I got blown up," Asajj said through gritted teeth, "so sorry for your stupid droids."

Naruto was at first shocked, but then gained a look of anger on his face.

"Tell me everything, and do not spare any detail," he said in a serious tone that told Ventress she had little choice, so she told him everything that had happened.

"So that is when I woke up, and you know the rest," she concluded. To her shock, Naruto did something that was really out of the ordinary for him. He started to radiate pure Dark side energy, and all around him, highly expensive medical equipment sprayed sparks and crumbled inward, crushed into mangled heaps.

After a moment, after he'd calmed down and got his anger under control, he looked at Asajj and spoke again.

"What will you do now that you're presumed dead?"

"I will go to Dathomir to seek out my clan, and see from there. But know this, I will have my revenge on Dooku, that I swear."

"Well, at least you are still the same Asajj I met all those years ago…good luck, and when you are ready, I have a ship in the hangar for you. It may not be much, but it is yours…" he said as he started to walk away, but was stopped by Asajj, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"And where are you going?"

"Why, I'm going to have a chat with the man calling himself our master," he said as he left towards the hangars leaving behind a shocked Ventress.

When he reached the hangars he saw Colt already waiting there with R-3 who was already strapped to his ship.

"I thought you would like to have your ship prepared when you were done talking to General Ventress, Sir," said Colt

"You know me too well, Colt, and thank you," said Naruto. "Once Ventress leaves, you are to leave for Korriban and wait for my return…is that understood?" he asked the clone, who in response nodded. With everything, set Naruto climbed into his ship and flew from the hangar.

As he was preparing for hyperspace, R-3 started to beep.

"We are going to Serenno to pay my master a visit and have a talk," said Naruto, answering the droids question. The droid the made some more noises that sounded like it was worried, but Naruto eased its mind.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said as they jumped into hyperspace towards the Sith Master.

 _[Serenno, the heart of the CIS]_

As Naruto's ship came out of hyperspace, he saw his _Master's,_ andhe used that term very lightly, home planet. While the planet was very beautiful, Naruto knew that his _Master_ used it only to make Sidiouses plans come true.

As he landed his ship in front of the palace that belonged to Count Dooku, he jumped out of his cock pit and was immediately confronted by six IG-100 Magna Guards. They pointed their weapory at him and spoke in binary, asking him what he was doing here, and informing him that he did not have an appointment and he was not scheduled to see the Count.

Naruto, however, had no patience to talk to these guards, and with a crushing motion of his hand, he destroyed all of them all. He then walked towards the palace at a slow pace. Once he entered, he was met by a squad of fourteen battle droids, who all pointed their blasters at him. The droid in front of the group spoke.

"Surrender, or you will be termin-"

It never finished the sentence, as it was cut down by Naruto's blue lightsaber. The two halves were then sent at the other droids, thanks to a force push from Naruto. Before they could regroup, he had already ignited his other lightsaber, and had cut down half of their ranks, and in another couple of seconds, the rest joined them.

With that done Naruto continued to walk towards Dooku, all the while cutting down any droids that got in his way. As he reached the doors that lead to the Count's office, he gathered some strength, and released a powerful Force push that sent the doors flying and crashing through the window. When he walked in, he saw Dooku standing in front of his desk that had been cut in half by the doors on their way out the window.

"Hello, _Master,_ " Naruto snarled. "We need to have a talk."

"It hardly seems appropriate for my _apprentice_ to destroy my home and my droids just to talk. If it was important, there is still the holo-net to contact me," said Dooku imperiously, while emphasizing that Naruto was still his apprentice.

"Don't play games, Dooku. You know why I am here, and you better have a damn good reason for what you did to Ventress, or we'll have a problem."

"Oh, my former apprentice? Well, she was too weak, and I decided to cut my losses and go with my other apprentice. You should be flattered."

"That was the worst lie that I've ever heard, and I once heard a Hutt say that he did not care for money," said Naruto as his anger began to spike, but he got it under control. "I know the reason why you did what you did, and it is because your precious master told you to do so. And you are such _a toothless worm_ that you can't stand up to him. For as much as you tell everyone that you are more powerful than any Jedi, you are still the same little Jedi that follows a code that is stupid and illogical-"

Naruto would have continued, but he was stopped when Dooku did something that was very unlike him. He charged at Naruto, moving impossibly fast for such an old man, and attacked him with his lightsaber, but Naruto was prepared, and blocked it by using his own blue blade.

"Oh, looks like I hit a nerve there! Does it anger you that I called you a Jedi…or is it perhaps that I called you a slave?"

Dooku in response just started to attack even more, but even his elegant dueling style could not get through Naruto's defense. Dooku then went for a lunge, but Naruto dodged to the right and then, when Dooku converted his attack into a sideways slash, the young Sith did a corkscrew over the weapon and when he was directly over the weapon, so that the blade could almost touch his nose, he slammed his feet into the Count's chest, using it as a spring board, sending Dooku flying.

Naruto did a couple of flips in the air, then landed on his feet in a crouch while Dooku did same, but Naruto could see that the hit had hurt the Count. Naruto then decided to go on the offensive.

"Well, since the warm up is over, how about we get this party started for real." As he said that, he took the mask that was strapped to his belt and put it on his face. As the mask stuck to his face, the visor started to glow a deep blood red.

With that, Naruto charged towards Dooku, activating his second lightsaber. He jumped into the air, then used the force from the fall for an overhead slash. Dooku blocked the attack but his knees noticeably buckled under the force of the attack. Naruto, when he saw that the Count's feet were not stable, used this and kicked the Dooku in the back of the knee, forcing him onto his knees.

Then Naruto went for a decapitating strike, but he was set flying by Dooku's Force push. As he got up, he saw the Count also standing there.

"Oh so it's a Force battle now? Well, by all means, then! Bring it on!" yelled Naruto.

He got no verbal response from Dooku. What he got in the way of action instead was this: the Count shot lightning from his fingertips. However, Dooku was shocked when Naruto simply caught his lightning in his hands with Tutaminis and then, before the Count could react, he was shot with his own lightning.

As he fell back and crashed into his already destroyed desk, he saw from the corner of his eye as Naruto was falling towards him, his lightsabers poised to strike. However, before Naruto could kill his master, he was stopped by two electro-staffs. As he looked at who had stepped in to stop him from finishing the job, he saw that there were two Magna Guards at Dooku's side, and he could see four more coming in behind him, getting ready for an attack.

The Count used the distraction to get some distance from his apprentice. He moved up the staircase to the side where he exited to another room, but not before giving one final order to the guards: "Kill him. He has gone against his master, and for that, he shall die."

"Hmm seems that a cowardly master makes for the cowardly apprentice…I must be lucky as it seems to not have been passed to me," said Naruto as he stared down the Magna Guards that were all around him. "Well it seems that we have a problem there are six of you and one of me that hardly seems fare…for you I think you will need more droids especially if you're dumb as the factory ones."

Just as he was done talking he saw that from the door that he had destroyed came twenty B1 battle droid, ten super battle droid, and five droideka. When a normal person or even a Jedi would have seen this they would have been worried which they would have had all right to do so. However Naruto was not a normal person he was anything but normal. Naruto gained a sadistic smile on his face as he spoke.

"That's more like it," he said as he charged at the droids.

The droids opened fire, but he skillfully dodged some bolts while he used the Magna Guards as a shield for the others. As the droids stopped firing for a moment, they saw Naruto standing there, the Magna Guards sprawled at his feet. As he looked at his back and saw that his cloak had smoking holes in it, he got an annoyed look behind his mask, then turned back to face the assembled droids.

"You ruined my cloak…I was going to play with you, but now you've made me mad," he said.

He then extended his hand towards the droids and released a powerful torrent of red Sith lightning, frying the droids instantaneously. With that done, he went to follow his not-yet-former master.

He found the old man outside, trying to board his personal ship. Before he could, Naruto used the Force to throw him into one of the walls of the palace. and then he used a powerful push to send the ship off the edge to fall into the forest below. As he turned around to face Dooku, there was a giant explosion that illuminated his back, making it look as if the fire was about to consume him.

Naruto saw the Count rising slowly. However, he could see that he'd done some damage.

"Ready for round two, _Master_?" asked Naruto as he activated his lightsabers in a reverse grip.

"You… _arrogant_ little _brat_! I will teach you to respect your elders, and when I defeat you, you will obey me to the letter!"

"Respect is earned, not given, Dooku. I had a lot of respect for you once, but now I see nothing more than an old man who is a slave to a Sith pretender."

With that said, Naruto again charged the Count. Their blades met, and they were in a deadlock. However, Naruto did something that surprised the Count, he moved a little to the right and, when Dooku pushed forward to get past Naruto's defense, that was when Naruto deactivated his lightsabers and moved even more to the side…thus allowing Dooku to pass him harmlessly by.

When the Count was about to turn around to strike at his apprentice, Naruto jumped and did a back flip over his master, then, when he was coming a back down, he kicked Dooku in the back of the head, sending him to the ground and knocking his lightsaber out of his hand.

Dooku was slowly getting up when Naruto stepped on his chest, pressing his breath out of his chest. The Count looked to the side to see his lightsaber, and when he was about to reach for it with the Force, it suddenly shot into Naruto's open hand.

"Hm…did you want this, Master?" asked Naruto with a smirk. "I could have sworn you were reaching for it."

"Spare me your games, just finish it. Do as the Sith before you have done and kill your master, and take your place as a true Sith!" Dooku spat back.

Dooku was again surprised as Naruto started to laugh. When he finally calmed down, he spoke.

"Oh no, I won't kill you, since I still owe you for saving my life! So after today, consider us even," he said as he turned around to leave, but then he stopped, quickly turned around again, and activated Dooku's own lightsaber and used it to cut off the Counts legs at the knees.

As the count screamed, Naruto spoke:

"That is for Asajj." And he thought, _I leave the rest to you, my friend_.

 _[Korriban, the grave of the Sith]_

Naruto landed in the hangars of his fleet and, as soon as he got out of the cockpit, he was immediately tackled down by a black blur. It then started lick his face while Naruto tried to make it stop.

"Snips! Stop, girl, stopm that is enough!" said Naruto as he finally got the now named Snips off of him.

When he stood up, he started to pet her and, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Colt approach him. When the Clone Trooper was close enough, he saluted perfunctorily.

"Welcome back, sir. I hope your talk with the Count went well?" said Colt.

"Yes, Colt. My Master and I had a very deep talk about what happened to Asajj, and he was kind enough to give me his lightsaber," he said, showing Colt the Count's weapon.

Naruto was about to continue when he was interrupted by a strong presence in the Dark side appear before him. He wore a full body red-grey armor with a hood over his head, two spikes on each shoulder, and a helmet that concealed his face. He had a glowing blue outline that showed that he was not amongst the living. He held his hands behind his back and gave off an aura of power.

Naruto smiled at the ghost.

"Hello, Darth Marr, how goes search?" he said. "Have you found anything of interest, or did you just want to chat?"

"While I do enjoy our talks about the Dark side of the Force, this is not a social visit. I have found something that might interest you," spoke the now indentified Darth Marr.

"Then let us hear it. If you came, then it must be important…after all, you are one of my best spies."

Colt stood on the sidelines, watching with a weird look on his face as he saw his leader talking with no one.

"Um, sir? Not to interrupt, but who are you talking to?" asked Colt.

"It's a Force ghost. You can't see him, since you aren't Force sensitive…but get three droid cruisers ready, and tell Khem Val to be prepared for battle. I have a feeling we have a battle on our hands," said Naruto. He watched Colt leave, then turned to Marr: "Now, tell me what you've found."

"I have found the engine we talked about. It appears that it is hidden on the snow-covered planet of Orto Plutonia that is inhabited by the Talz," said the former Dark Council member.

"Hmm, if my memory serves me, that is under Republic control, and it would be a bother if the Republic were to interfere."

"While it is true that it is under the Republic, they have left the planet under the control of the Talz, as all the clones have been reassigned to the front lines."

"Well that makes things a lot easier, and we can perhaps even gain allies in the Talz. They are a tribal species…" said Naruto as he took on a thoughtful expression. "Well, then it's settled, we will go there and try to make the best of it, and if all else fails, then we'll at least get the engine…I assume that you know where it's located?"

Darth Marr nodded and disappeared, while Naruto prepared to leave. He was stopped by a battledroid that came running towards him. As he looked at the droid, he asked what it wanted.

"Sir, it appears that a Jedi starfighter has come out of hyperspace and is heading right here!" it said.

"Hmm, I think I know who it is. Let her land, but have the tanks at the ready. Once she lands, use them to surround her, and then wait for me," said Naruto as he and Snips went to ready Naruto's fighter for the trip and the battle.

The droid, left alone, relayed the word to the others.

 _[Korriban high orbit]_

A red Jedi fighter with a white stripe down the middle jumped out of hyperspace and detached itself from its hyperspace ring that allowed it to travel long distances. It then flew towards the planet, heading towards the Academy of the Sith, and prepared to land not far from the stairs that lead up to it. Once it landed, the pilot jumped out of the cockpit.

The person had a robe that concealed its identity, the only thing that let it be known was that it was female. As soon as she stepped on the sand-covered ground, she felt a tremor, and out of the ground came two Umbaran crawler tanks that pointed all their weapons at her.

She reached for her weapon, but her hand stopped at the sight of red dots dancing on multiple parts of her body. She knew that she had no way to get out of this, thus, she held her hands up in surrender.

She then heard someone clapping. As she turned towards the entrance of the Academy, she saw none other than Naruto and Snips making their way to where she had landed.

"It seems that you finally made the choice to become more powerful and gain freedom from the bonds you have in the Jedi order…or is it something else, Shaak Ti?" asked Naruto as he walked towards her.

Shaak Ti removed her hood, letting free her montrals and head-tails, and looked at Naruto.

"You are right, I wish to be free. As I watched around the Jedi temple, I saw that not being able to feel emotions, or have attachments, has weakened us. Also, I have seen that we are slowly becoming nothing more than tools of war to the Republic. I want choose what I am, and if I am to be a tool of war, I want it to be on my terms…so, with that said, I am ready to learn…master." As she spoke the last word, she went on one knee and bowed her head.

She was surprised, however, when she felt Naruto pull her up and look her straight into her eyes.

"Rise, Shaak Ti. I do not want a slave, I want an apprentice that will stand by my side and have my back, and once she is done learning, be a Sith that I can be proud of. You will learn from me, and once I deem you worthy of the title of Sith, you will begin to study on your own to improve yourself. However, until then, you will do as I say, and I guarantee that once I am done with you, no Jedi or Sith will be able to stop you. But know this, if you do not learn well, and learn quickly, you will be left behind. One more thing - I do not tolerate arrogance, and you will be punished harshly if you fail to understand this."

Shaak Ti nodded at Naruto, who smiled in response and walked by her while speaking.

"Then come, we have work to do," he said, and Shaak Ti followed along with Snips.

They walked towards the hangars, and Shaak Ti was shocked at the size of Naruto's fleet. Naruto saw this and smiled privately, but continued to be silent. As they reached the _Bloody Fox_ , they saw Colt and Khem Val standing there with ten Wookiee soldiers, all wearing traditional Wookiee armor. When Naruto saw them, he smiled and looked at Colt.

"Ah, Colt! It seems that the Kaminoans sent our first elite solider unit, are they any good?"

"Yes, sir, they've been trained with your expectations in mind. There were originally fifty of them, but the rest died due to not being able to cut it. Seems they were not properly grown." Colt would have continued, had it not been for Shaak Ti jumping in.

"Wait, Colt? As in, Commander Colt? I thought you died on Kamino,"she said.

Colt looked at Shaak Ti and gained a surprised look on his face.

"General Ti, what are you doing he – Ah, so you've decided to join, well, it's good to have you on board. I hope you survive the training. You were one of the generals that I respected the most," he said.

Shaak Ti nodded with a smile, even if it was a bit awkward, at the thought of the training but she now understood that Naruto had convinced Colt to join him. She then looked at the other person there, and saw Khem Val.

"What, a Dashade? You were able to convince a great warrior like him to follow you, even though they are known to devour any Force user they come upon?"

" _I like her, she knows to respect me. I will not devour her_ _today,_ " spoke Khem Val in his native tongue.

"You like anyone that tells you you're powerful, Khem," said Naruto with deadpan look, which got a giggle from Shaak Ti. "Let's just go and get what we need," continued the young Sith Lord.

With that said, they boarded the _Bloody Fox_ and the fleet took off, three CIS ships following close behind them as they disappeared into hyperspace.

Aboard the _Bloody Fox_ we find Naruto sitting on the bridge while Shaak Ti, Khem Val and Colt stood next to him. He was thinking of a plan that would allow him to get the best game outcome. His train of thought was interrupted by his apprentice speaking up.

"Master, I was wondering, where did you get the Wookiees, as last I checked, they were in an alliance with Republic?" asked Shaak Ti.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Well, my apprentice, they are clones. They were grown and trained to become part of my new Empire."

"But Master, I thought that clones needed at least ten years to be grown. If you have them now, you would have had to start at least ten years before the start of the war, and where did you even get the DNA for them?"

"For starters I got the DNA from Kamino, where we fought. Also I did not start cloning them ten years ago, but quiet recently, actually, and with some help I was able to accelerate the aging process, and also stop it when they were fully grown."

"But how-" Shaak Ti would have continued, had it not been for Naruto raising his hand.

"All will be revealed in due time, my apprentice. For now, get ready. We are about to jump out of hyperspace, and I sense that we will have another fight on our hands."

Just as he said, they came out of hyperspace right into the middle of a fleet of six Republic cruisers. When Shaak Ti saw this, she started to panic, yet she quickly saw that everyone else was calm.

"Master, why are you all so calm? This is a battle we cannot hope to win! We are outnumbered and we will get destroyed!" she yelled.

"No, we will not. They can't destroy us when they can't even get past our hull," said Naruto simply.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Just watch and you will know."

Shaak Ti had her doubts, but listened to her new Master. She was not disappointed, as she saw the Republic cruisers fire upon them, yet they received no damage. She saw that the laser just could not even scratch the surface of the ship. _How was that possible? What alloy or metal could withstand-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by Naruto speaking.

"Okay, now I want the signal jammers up, and don't let anyone escape! Board as many of the ships as you can and take them over…I can sense that there are no Jedi aboard, so you will not have any problems. Commander Colt, you are in charge while we head to the planet."

With that, Naruto turned and walked off the bridge, Shaak Ti and Khem Val following in his wake. They headed to the hangars, where they were greeted by the ten Wookiees that were waiting for them. Naruto nodded to them and walked towards a Republic Low Altitude Assault Transport that, like all his prizes, had a red fox painted on it.

They entered it and flew towards the planet's surface while two droid transports followed close behind. Once they reached ground level, they landed near the coordinates that Naruto had given, and once they walked out, they were immediately surrounded by two hundred clone soldiers and five Jedi.

"Surrender, Sith," said the leader of the Jedi.

"Why do you people always say that? Does it ever work? But anyway, can you at least tell me your names?"

"Very well…Sith, know that I am Jedi Master Joshua Alexis, and these are my fellow Jedi Knights Kal Sterling, Hanna Elatar, Ooris Vigil and Leeadra Nere."

Naruto considered his foes. Joshua Alexis was a human and appeared to be in his late sixties if the gray hair was any indication. He had green eyes and a long beard that reached to his stomach. He wore a standard snow suit from the Republic. He also had a single bladed lightsaber that had an orange color to its blade.

Kal Sterling was a Mammal-like creature, with the head of a hippopotamus or rhinoceros, a small body and elephant feet. He wore a dark brow robe and had the hood over his head while some of his hair fell over his face. He had a single bladed lightsaber with a blue blade.

 _What were they called again? Oh, yes, Chevin,_ Naruto remembered.

Hanna Elatar, by contrast, had a long, curved neck and a T-shaped head with eyes at the ends. An Ithorian, she wore standard Jedi armor that had been modified to fit her species body type. She had a double bladed lightsaber that was a slick design, and it had yellow blades.

Ooris Vigil was a green-skinned Rodian with large round eyes and a slender snout. He was of average build, and his long slender fingers gripped a blue saber. His Jedi robes were made for colder environments.

Leeadra Nere was a slender Nautolan with smooth blue skin and large, dark maroon eyes. She also had multiple tentacles protruding from the back of her head. She wore a stander snow suit from the republic, and had two basic lightsabers, one green and one blue.

"Okay, at least I'll know who I'm killing," Naruto said. "Khem, who'll you take?"

" _I will take the Mammalian, he will be a nice meal for me, since it has been so long since I have fed properly_ ," said Khem Val.

"Okay, then. Apprentice, you will take the Rodian, while I take on the old man and the Nautolan, and yes I didn't actually bother remembering your names," he said, while Shaak Ti nodded and moved towards her target, and Khem did the same.

"Aren't you forgetting something? There are five of us, and you forgot about Knight Elatara, she will assist us ,and we also have an army of soldiers at our back ," said Master Alexis, but he was interrupted by Naruto disappearing. They searched for him, and Master Alexis suddenly felt something through the Force and, his eyes wide, he turned towards his fellow Jedi, Hanna Elatar.

"Elatara, watch ou-" and that was when a red blade came from the Ithorian Jedi's chest.

All the Jedi watched as the red blade was torn from their friend's chest and as the life left her eyes. The body of the Jedi fell onto the snow, and they saw the Sith Lord there, with his mask on and the hood over his head and his crimson red curved blade glowing in his right hand.

"Now let's get rid of this _army_ ," he said.

With that he raised his left hand, and all the clones started to be lifted off the ground, they started to claw at there necks trying to get off whatever was robbing them of the precious oxygen that their lungs needed so desperately. Before the Jedi could react, Naruto had already closed his fist and snapped the clones' necks. They all fell to the earth in a shower of bodies, as if the clouds had opened up and released a rain of corpses instead of water.

"Now, where were we…Ah, yes. We were about to battle." He then used the Force to pull his two opponents towards him, while his companions charged towards their own.

 _[Khem Val's battle]_

Khem stared down his opponent as he activated his giant Vibroblade. He looked at the Jedi and saw that, even thought it looked weak, it hid some of its skill.

"Please surrender, monster. I would like to avoid killing the last of someone's kind…so I will give you one chance to give up and come quietly," said Kal Sterling.

" _Foolish Jedi, I will devour you and grow stronger! Now come so I may fist on your flesh_!" yelled Khem in response.

"Very well, you leave me no choice-" Sterling would have continued, had not Khem appeared before him and almost chopped him in half. The large Chevinian Jedi had to use all of his flexibility to dodge Khem's attack. This went on for a couple of minutes, with the Jedi dodging at the last possible moment each time as Khem pursued him relentlessly.

Kal Sterling knew that he could not keep this up for much longer, and knew that he needed to go on the offensive. He used the Force to push Khem back a few feet, the Dashade's Force resistance did not allow more, and charged at Khem. As he went for an overhead strike, he saw that Khem had a look on his face that could be consider a smirk, and when the blades met, Kal found out why.

As soon as his lightsaber struck Khem Val's blade, it short circuited and turned off. The momentary shock of the Jedi Knight was all Khem needed, as with a quick delivered slash the Jedi fell to the ground, dead.

" _Weak Jedi, you thought you could defeat me, and now I will feast on your flesh_ ," said Khem as he started to devour his enemy.

 _[Shaak Ti's Battle]_

Shaak Ti looked straight in Ooris Vigil's eyes as he stared at her. His Rodian face had a look of confusion as he watched Shaak Ti.

"Master, why would you join a monster like Uzumaki? He's killed hundreds of people and he does everything for himself!?" yelled the young Jedi.

"You are wrong about him. He's shown me the flaw at the heart of the Jedi Order, shown me that we'd all become nothing but tools of war to the Republic, not the peace keepers we thought we were. I saw that the Republic is corrupt, and not worth saving. I saw it was destined to fall, just like you are," said Shaak Ti in a cold tone.

The young Jedi attacked the former Jedi Master in rage, and when he was close in, he went for an overhead strike. It was a move straight out of the practice yard at the Jedi Temple, and Shaak Ti blocked it with practiced ease. This went on, with the Ooris attacking and Shaak Ti defending. Once they put some space between them, Shaak Ti spoke.

"I grow tired of this! You are not at my level. I will finish this now." Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared in front of the young Jedi. She then used her mastery of lightsaber combat to disarm her opponent, literaly.

Ooris Vigil had a brief glimpse of the stumps at the end of his arms, the wounds neatly cauterized shut, then Shaak Ti knocked him out with a blow from the hilt of her lightsaber to his forehead. She then used the Force to pick up both his lightsaber and Vigil himself. She then moved towards her Master location.

 _[The Dark Side Fox's battle]_

Naruto looked at his opponents and smiled. This smiled was not of one that is happy for a wholesome reason, no, this was a true sadistic smile from a person who loved to battle.

"Well, since there are two of you, I guess that I'll need a special lightsaber for this, and since I don't feel like using any of the ones you already know of, here it is, my new original lightsaber," said Naruto as he pulled out the hilt of something that looked like a double bladed lightsaber, or a saber staff.

They saw that it was completely black and had four spikes at each end. But something seemed wrong about it. The central chamber that should have housed a lightsaber crystal was exposed, and the Jedi could easily see that there was no crystal inside.

The younger of the two smirked and spoke.

"I admit that you are very good at crafting lightsaber…however, you forgot a small detail - you need a crystal to power it! You must be dumber than a Gungan! Ha, ha, ha!" She laughed at the young Sith, however, she stopped when he spoke.

"How very true," Naruto drawled. "But you know, I just so happen to have a crystal right here, and I'm sure everyone's _dying_ to se what color it is," he said as he pulled Tsunade's crystal off his neck and slid it in to the chamber of his lightsaber. Then he activated it, and out came two black blades with a white glow surrounding them.

The two Jedi were shocked that the Sith possessed such a unique crystal. They were in for another surprise, as Naruto suddenly vanished in front of their very eyes, and they found they could no longer feel his presence in the Force.

"Back to back, _now!_ Keep your senses open to the slightest anomaly!" shouted the experienced Joshua Alexis as he moved closer towards the young Knight.

"Very well, master," said Leeadra Nere while she went into a defensive stance.

In the shadows, Naruto observed the two Jedi and was thinking of a way to defeat them. Of course, he could just stab them when they weren't looking, but where was the fun in that?

 _Hmm, let's see, I could fight them straightforward, but I already did that with Dooku, so how should I do this? Ah, I know. How about I just use a bit of the madness that is the Dark side to make them do what I want?_

He gained a sadistic look behind his mask and moved closer to the young Nautolan Jedi. When he was close enough, his hand glowed a dark red color, and he waved his hand towards the young Jedi.

Leeadra suddenly lost focus, as the dark presence of the Dark side reached her mind. She tried to shake it off, and she seemed to have to got herself back under control when she turned around and saw that her master was lying on the ground, dead, hacked into pieces, while Naruto stood over him with his black blade active.

She was shocked, but her momentary hesitation was quickly replaced by hatred. Screaming her outrage, leaped at the young Sith. They waged a fierce battle and she used every trick she knew to strike the Sith down, beating at his guard, weakening him, forcing him to give ground before the power of her rage.

As their blades clashed, she saw that she was wining, that the Sith was tiring, unable to keep up with the fierceness of her attack, and with a last powerful lunge she was finally able to get inside the Sith murderer's guard, and she plunged her two blades straight through Naruto's chest.

"Now you die, Sith! Master Joshua Alexis' death is avenged!" She yelled at the top of her voice, grinning fiercely as she drank in the look of despair in the eyes of the monster who'd killed the man she had secretly loved.

That was when everything went wrong. The world suddenly shifted, as if she stepped across the border of a dream and into reality, and she was staring and the eyes of Master Alexis himself. As she looked down, she saw that she had plunged her lightsabers into the heart of the Master instead of the Sith she had been so certain was there.

She quickly pulled out her blades and caught the Master's body. She then began to shed tears while she cradled him against her.

"No, Master, don't die! Please, don't die! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you, I thought – I thought that it was the Sith! Please don't die…" she continued to cry.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her, as cold as icewater down her back. She saw, though tear-streaked eyes, that it was the Sith that she thought she killed. The Sith that was very much alive and unharmed.

"Don't cry, Jedi," Naruto said, grinning the way a fox grins at a hen. "You will be together again very soon - but I do wonder, what happened? You suddenly started to shake your head, and then your eyes turned yellow and you just attacked the Master… He did try to stop you, he even tried to talk to you, pleaded with you, but you just kept on charging, not even listening to his words…" Leeadra swore she could feel the Sith's cannibal smile radiating straight through that mask and into her head as he kept speaking, "I guess he just couldn't bring himself to hurt you. He must have loved you very much, and that is why you struck him down."

"You…You did this! You made me kill my master!" she yelled while more tears fell from her eyes.

"No, I simply gave you a push in that direction, you did the rest by your self."

The young Nautolan was so angry that she reigited her lightsabers and was about to attack, but before she could even turn around, Naruto had already brought down his lightsaber and cut her head off her body. As she fell, Naruto used the Force to bring her and the Master's blades into his hands and strapped them to his waist.

As he turned around, he saw his companions arriving at his location. He also saw that Shaak Ti had brought the Rodian back with her, floating beside her in a Force grip, and that while he was helpless, he was still alive.

"What is this, apprentice? Why is the Jedi alive and not dead?"

"I saw no point in killing him, Master. He is useless without his hands, so there is no point in killing him," said Shaak Ti simply.

"Ah, but you're thinking like a Jedi again, Shaak Ti, and you are training to become a Sith. And that is not the Sith way. Remember the Sith code:

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._  
 _Through passion, I gain strength._  
 _Through strength, I gain power._  
 _Through power, I gain victory._  
 _Through victory, my chains are broken._  
 _The Force shall free me_

"You must kill him so that you will gain the passion of the kill, and through that, you will be able to gain strength, and so on. Now kill him. Do not offer him a prayer, or wish for him to join the Force, just think of yourselfm so that you may grow stronger."

"Very, well Master," said Shaak Ti as she walked towards the unconscious Jedi, activating her lightsaber and then with one quick stroke cut off his head.

"Very good, apprentice. Now, let us go find what we came for."

"Master, here is the lightsaber that I took off the Jedi. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Do as you wish. It represents your first kill as a Sith, my apprentice. Keep it as a trophy, or use it in battle, but keep it always as a remainder of your first real kill."

With that they walked towards the location of the engine and of the Talz.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **Okay I've done chapter ten! It's a bit longer than my usual ones, but I hope you enjoyed it. We have Naruto vs Dooku, Shaak Ti joining Naruto, and a lot of fights. Also, I now have Naruto making some progress in his conquest. And since I know most of you will ask, Naruto is still with the CIS, as he still needs a cover, and also, Dooku may be the leader, but he cannot actually do anything, because Naruto brings results, and the people know this, so he can't easily frame him or tell them he simply died, he would lose support from the people, since they would know that Naruto is tough and wouldn't just die.**

 **Also! Thank you,** **Patriota1993,** **for giving me the idea for the engine, Darth Marr, and taking the time to write me some of your ideas. If any of you have any ideas, please tell me and I will see if they can be added into the story. It's after all a fanfiction so the fans can give ideas.**

 **One more thing - I had Naruto get a lot of lightsabers, so you can decide which one he should use primarily, so write and tell me. And you can also choose a name for Naruto's starfighter/ship.**

 **R &R**

 **Remember The Dark side Is Always Watching**

(editor's note: lukaholiday977 actually completed the first draft of this chapter back in 2015, and I've been a lazy boy, and so you've had to wait for an entire year for your next dose of the Dark Side Fox. Sorry guys, but I promise that the next chapter will be edited before the next Life Day!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Normal talk"

" _Thought or ghost_ "

" ** _Hologram & communicator"_**

 **Hey, guys, I'm back! I'm sorry that it's been so long. I had school, and I was sick, so I could not do much writing.**

 **I OWN NOTHING** **…** **but on a totally unrelated note, would any of you happen to know where I can find a duffle bag and some cheap hired muscle…and maybe a way into** **Skywalker Ranch** **...hm? No reason...**

 **THE FOX MEETS THE ONES**

 _ **Sent to discover the origin**_

 _ **of a mysterious distress call,  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, **_

_**and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano,  
are stranded on a distant planet!**_

 _ **They discover three beings, more powerful**_

 _ **with the Force than any Jedi has seen before.  
The Father keeps a fragile balance between **_

_**his Daughter, who allies with the LIGHT side,**_

 _ **and the son, who drifts ever closer to the DARK.**_

 _ **With his strength failing, the Father asks Anakin**_

 _ **to stay and take his place, preserving the balance**_

 _ **between Light and Dark,**_

 _ **but after passing a perilous test, Skywalker refuses.**_

 _ **Now, we find them about to depart for their journey home,**_

 _ **or so they think...**_

As their ship slowly left the planet's atmosphere, we find Anakin Skywalker lying on a makeshift bed, resting from the trial that he had just faced. As he was enjoying a brief moment of _peace,_ he started to hear a voice.

"Anakin," called the mysterious voice, yet Anakin did not react.

"Anakin," repeated the voice again. This time, the young Jedi started to stir, but had yet awaken.

"Anakin," the voice spoke for a third time, and Anakin finally awoke, grabbing his head and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in the confines of his ship, but a forest filled with beautiful trees and a small lake that had a waterfall falling into it from a cliff, creating mist that covered a small portion of the lake. As Anakin walked closer, he saw an exact copy of himself rise from the water and start walking towards him while it started to speak.

"It's true what they say…You are the chosen one."

Anakin smirked at the praise he was being given. But his feelings quickly changed to anger as he saw his copy transform into the Son. 

"Join me…Together we can change the balance of the universe, my friend," said the Son in a calm voice. 

"You must know I will never join the Dark Side willingly," said Anakin in response, a bit of his anger showing.

"How simple you make it, light and dark, as if there is one without the other…Aligned, you and I can restore balance wherever we go, peace to the universe," continued the Son, seemingly not noticing the spike of anger in Anakin. 

"By becoming a Sith…Never!" said an angry Anakin and started to walk away, not noticing the anger in the Son's eyes, not noticing that the creature's calm was a paper-thin mask.

"We will destroy the Sith and the Jedi!" shouted the Son as fire started to burn all around him, and as Anakin turned around, he saw the Son transform into a giant bat-monster that charged straight for the young Jedi Knight.

However, before he could reach the Jedi, Anakin had awoken and jolted up into a sitting position, back in his bed aboard his own ship and, covering his face to get himself under control, he told his heart to calm down.

Ahsoka walked closer to her Master to see if he was all right.

"Were you having a nightmare?" she asked.

"Something like that," he answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by Obi-Wan. "If you're done napping, I could use a little help here," he said as the ship shook a bit.

"I'm coming," answered Anakin in a tired voice, but before he could enter the cockpit, he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw the Son holding Ahsoka by the neck.

"Leaving so soon? Not without this, you won't," said the Son as his fingers dug into Ahsoka's neck, his grip tighter and tighter. As his hand flew out, he used the Force to open the airlock that led to the outside, and then, still holding on to the Padawan with one hand, he jumped out.

As Ahsoka and the Son were freefalling, the Son transformed into the bat monster and began to fly away.

"Ahsoka!" yelled Anakin as he ran towards the cockpit to turn the spacecraft around and go after them.

"What's going on?" asked Obi-Wan

"The Son took Ahsoka!" Anakin told Kenobi. 

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" asked a confused Obi-Wan.

"Move, let me fly!" yelled Anakin, on the verge of panic, as he yanked the ship around and quickly followed the Son. They chased him through a dense fog, and suddenly the Son disappeared, and a giant tower appeared before them.

"Look out!" Kenobi shouted, his eyes going wide as he saw that Anakin was heading straight for it. He quickly grabbed his controls and moved the ship out the way, but he did it too quickly, and the ship was thrown off course, and it appeared that it would crash.

Anakin again took control of the ship and made an emergency crash landing, digging a long furrow in the dirt with the ship's nose.

Once the ship had stopped moving, and it became apparent that they were going to survive after all, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and spoke, "I didn't think you saw it."

"It was a giant tower," responded Anakin, "of course I saw it."

They then exited the ship and looked around for any sings of the Son or Ahsoka.

"Any sign of him?" asked Anakin

"No," responded Kenobi, "but I think it's obvious where he's taken her." He continued as the saw the giant tower with thr big green light at the top.

"We must hurry," said Anakin as he started to walk towards the tower, but was stopped by Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, this wasn't a mistake, he brought us here for a reason…We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large." 

" _I don't care_. He's too powerful for Ahsoka. I won't leave her alone." Anakin again started to walk forward, but was stopped by Kenobi putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the father first."

"There's no time."

"This is what he wants, to divide us."

"It's my fault he took her."

"You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the Dark Side," Obi-Wan pleaded with his friend. "The father will know what to do."

"He can't help us," said Anakin and started to slowly walk towards the tower.

 _[Korriban – in the Halls of the Sith Academy]_

We now return to our favorite blond Sith, who can currently be found in the training rooms of the academy, sparring with his first apprentice. He was without his upper armor, and had one black blade of his double-bladed lightsaber in a fierce blade-lock with his apprentice, who was currently fending him off with two blue sabers, one of which had once belonged to a Jedi she had killed in battle on Orto Plutonia.

His apprentice had changed drastically in her time at Naruto's academy. She was no longer the weak Jedi she had once been, and having thrown aside her old robes, now wore a cream-colored backless top with a deep V-front that showed off her bare back and shoulders, and brown straps around her midriff that accentuated her breasts and bellybutton. A light brown loincloth covered her groin, along with a homemade bikini bottom.

She also sported a bit of gray cloth wrapped around her feet that left her toes and heels bare, and wound upwards around both leg calves, but left her right knee uncovered. Anoher wrapping around her left forearm, with a couple silver spikes on it, and brown straps that she'd tied around her lekku and montrals, long enough that they almost reached the ground behind her, trailing her like a banner.

She was marked with withe stripes of warpaint on both her arms and thighs, and had silver toenails on her half-bare feet. She also donned a withe tooth necklace, silver chains around her waist, three thin golden bracelets on her right wrist, and a silver armband on her upper right arm.

Her eyes were also changed, as her normal black eyes had become the bright yellow of the Sith, however, with the help of Naruto and a holocron from Darth Zannah, she was able to keep her beauty intact.

Now, while Naruto greatly frowned upon the teaching from the ones that had followed the Rule of Two, he could not deny that some of them had some good things to offer, as he himself learned from them, but he thought for himself instead of following a stupid rule. He even started to pass that way of thinking onto his own apprentice, and would continue to do so to others that followed him.

Anyway, back to his apprentice.

She had listened to his words and followed them to the letter. She endured all of the torturous training he had put her through, and then some. While her Jedi training got in the way at first, she quickly learned to be ruthless to her enemies and kind to her allies, while still demanding the respect she had earned. She was taught many new force attacks, such as Force Lightning and Force Choke. Naruto had even said that, if she progressed fast enough, she could start learning the more advanced techniques, such as Force Drain and even perhaps the Death Field.

Aside from that, she was taught other lightsaber forms. While at first she thought that she only needed to know how to use one lightsaber, she was quickly proven wrong by Naruto as he showed her how she was limiting her potential with just studying the forms she knew.

She had started to use a second lightsaber from that realization.

She was also now seeing what Naruto was doing while not involving himself in the battles between the Republic and the CIS. He was slowly building his own army, and starting to even build his own empire. She remembered when she went with him to a colony where he recruited his people.

 _[Flashback]_

Naruto and Shaak Ti were traveling to a known slave colony with four battalions of battle droids. As they were nearing the planet, Shaak Ti finally let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Master, why are we going here? Isn't this a slave colony, and while I am all about killing slavers, I know that you would support them in the community you are creating, and I know that the previous Sith Empires were built on slavery, so I do not understand what the point is."

In response, she got a chuckle from Naruto.

"While it is true that I support it, that does not mean that I do not think it is flawed. I think that a man or a woman should be able to choose what they do, but if they do something that is not allowed, they should have their freedom taken away. Now, I don't mean if they steal or something like that, what I mean is taking the life of another for a selfish reason, or commiting acts of treason or genocide just for their own gain. My new system will allow for people who think that they are above the law to get punished, while the innocent ones will rule over them like they once did over the weak. Do you understand now?"

"I think I understand, Master. Thank you for enlightening me," she said with a bow.

Their conversation was stopped by the ship landing in front of the slave colony. As they exited the ship, they saw people in chains while some slavers used whips to make them work faster. When Shaak Ti saw this, she was about charge in as the long time with the Jedi Order affected her, but she was stopped by Naruto putting his hand in front of her.

"Wait. Don't kill them. I want them alive." He then looked at the droids and spoke. "Set your blasters to stun, and when you capture them, put slave collars on them, and free the prisoners." With his orders given, he gave the signal to his apprentice to attack, and attack she did.

After a short, very one-sided battle, all the slavers were captured and had slave collars around their necks, while tho original slaves were now free and rounded up in the center of the village. There were about a thousand slaves altogether, and about two hundred slavers. Then Naruto stepped on a large rock and addressed the slaves.

"Hello, former slaves! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my army! I am a Sith and the leader of a new faction that is being built in secret. Now, you may be wondering why I am here – well, I am here to give you a choice! You can go back to wherever you came from and fear for your safety as the Republic and the CIS fight their pointless war, or you can go somewhere where the good people rule over the corrupt, and where slavers become slaves, while their former slaves rule over them. I give you the option to become part of something bigger…I give you the option to be truly free, and I give you the option to become part of the New Sith Empire! Now WHO is with me!" He yelled out.

He waited for a short while and he was rewarded with chant.

" _Empire!"_

" _Empire!"_

" _Empire!"_

With that done, he moved all of his forces and his new citizens towards the ships, then flew towards his capital.

 _[End-Flashback]_

As they continued to duel on Korriban, Shaak Ti saw an opening in Naruto's guard, and she took it. She went for a double stab in the stomach, but she was surprised when Naruto angled his body so that the two blades passed him harmlessly, and then he moved swiftly inside her reach and struck her jaw with his right elbow. The attack stunned her, and that was all Naruto needed to disarm her of her weapon and to drive her into the ground. As she shook the cobwebs out of her head, she found the tip of her masters blade at her throat.

"You have grown powerful, my apprentice, but you must learn to see the difference between opportunity and deceit. When you learn to do so, you will know where and when to strike, thus ensuring your victory," said Naruto and helped Shaak Ti get up off of the ground. He was about to continue when he felt a dark power and seemed to be getting stronger.

He grabbed his head to clear it, and this action was not unnoticed by his apprentice.

"Master, are you okay? You seem to be distracted."

"It is nothing, we are done for now. Go clean up and then continue your studies in the Dark Side while I go to my chamber to meditate," he answered and went off towards his chambers without another word.

Shaak Ti watched him leave. She knew her master's moods now, and she had easily seen that he had sensed something very strange. She frowned, wondering why she herself had felt nothing.

Well, Master Uzumaki had said she needed to continue her studies, hadn't he?

As Naruto entered his chamber, he sat on a circular mat in the middle of the room, adopting his usual cross-legged position. He started to meditate, trying to find the disturbance that he had sensed. It was so faint that it was tempting to believe he was just imagining it, but – no, it was there.

Time passed, he had no idea how much, the external world faded away. He seemed to be hitting a roadblock of some sort, stopping him from locating the source of the potent Dark Side power. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a voice. At first it was just a whisper, fainter than a passing breeze, but it soon got louder, until Naruto heard it clearly.

 _Go to the Realm of Shadow, there you shall find the answers you seek,_ said the mysterious voice.

"What are you taking about? Where is this Realm beyond Shadows? Where do I find it, and how?" asked Naruto, looking around for any sign, but all he got was a cryptic answer: r _emember your training and you will know._

Naruto then thought about what that could mean. He was just about to decide it could mean absolutely anything, when he remembered something about the training he did while on Korriban.

 _[Flashback]_

Naruto was searching through the tombs of the ancient Sith when the floor underneath him crumbled, and he plummeted towards his death.

No, not death. Spitting out water and gasping for air, Naruto dragged himself onto the shore of a subterranean river that had saved his life, and very nearly drowned him in the process.

"Damn, that was close," he said to himself when his lungs were free of water and he could speak again. He lay on his back, glad that there was something to cushion his fall, glad that he was still breathing. While he did have a healing factor, he'd rather not test its limits by making it repair all the damage he'd have done to his body if, instead of water, there had been rocks waiting for him at the end of that fall.

Alright, enough lying around. When he'd came out of the water, he'd seen that there was a giant door on the bank of this sunless river, deep beneath the sands of Korriban. As he got closer, he saw that there was ancient writing carved into the doors, and from what he could see beyond them, there was a room for some sort of ritual.

He pried the doors open with some effort and the help of a force pull, and then he entered the chamber ,where he saw a giant pyramid holocron that glowed bright with a color of crimson blood. As he got closer, he saw that there was an altar before it, which had a single chalice sitting on it. He saw that it was filled with a dark purple liquid of unknown origin.

As he walked closer, he suddenly stopped. He was hearing a faint voice coming from the holocron. He quickly continued on without much thought. Just as he was about to reach for the holocron, a figure appeared in front of him. Naruto quickly jumped back and activated his double-bladed lightsaber and charged at it, but to his surprise, he just passed through it.

He tried again, but it produced the same results. After a few more tries, he gave up and moved back a bit to look at the figure. It was dark-skinned and had brown hair and a lot of wrinkle,s showing that it was an older male. He wore standard Sith robes, and had his hood up. He was outlined with a glowing blue aura.

"I see that you have finally stopped in your pointless attempts at striking a ghost with a lightsaber. Now tell me why you are here, before I destroy you and add you the pile of scavengers that thought that they could defile my final resting place," the old man spoke, with his distaste showing in his every word.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Sith apprentice of Count Dooku, and I am here to learn from the Sith of old. I'd be honored if you would teach me what you know," said Naruto.

"Hmm, you wish to learn…I do know many things, and you look like you have some potential. Also, it does get a bit boring inside these tombs…Very well. I shall teach you what I know, and since you are clearly ready to learn, let us begin with our first lesson," said the ghost.

"Thank you, master. I will try to live up to you expectations," said Naruto with a bow.

"Good. Now, the first lesson you will learn is Mind Walking…"

 _[End-Flashback]_

"That's it! Mind Walking, that what it meant," said Naruto out loud as he hit his head for being stupid and not realizing it before. He then sat down and started the slow process of detaching his spirit from his body, thus allowing him entrance to the Realm beyond Shadows.

After a while, Naruto opened his eyes and saw a familiar, pitch black void. All around him there were shadows, and he could barely see his own feet, but he still kept his calm. He looked around for any signs of the being, and he did not have to wait long before he heard the voice again.

"So, you came. I was beginning to worry if you would even know how to get here, but I guess you proved me wrong like so many other people, isn't that right, Naruto Uzumaki," said the voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around, and what he saw was a huge human who seemed to be in his elderly years if his long beard and white hair were anything to go by. Now, while he was old, you could see that his body still had fight in it, he had large muscles that appeared to be gained from years of hard labor. He wore brow pants that were tucked into a pair of black boots. He wore no shirt, but he did have a simple brown blacksmith's apron over his chest.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Naruto as he stared down the old man.

"I have been called many names, but all have been lost in the sands of time. You may call me the Builder, as that is what I did so long ago, before I became one with the Force. As to what I want, well, you felt the disturbance in the Force, and the cause of it does not mean anything good for the galaxy," said the Builder.

"What are you talking about, old man? I don't know what you're talking about," said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Long ago, three being came before me. One Daughter, one Son…and the Father. They were extremely powerful in the ways of the Force and could do many amazing things. They told me that they needed a blade that could kill a being as powerful as them. They presented me with a sphere that held a portion of their power, and told me to craft the blade for them, and that it should be one of a kind.

"I accepted the task; however, while at first I was going to build them a sword the size of the standard lightsaber you wield now as weapons, I got greedy and decided that I would build two blades instead of one. So I shortened the design and made two daggers. They were beautiful, and were honestly one of my best works and I was very proud of them.

"So, when the father again came I gave him one blade, while keeping the other to myself. I guess they were impressed, as they returned after some time had passed. However, they wanted for me to build something much bigger than I had ever even dreamed of building, but none the less, I gave them what they wanted, and designed a diamond shaped home for them to live in isolation…"

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a _but_ somewhere in this story?" asked Naruto.

"You are correct, young Sith. When it came time for me to start building their home, they again appeared. This time, however, they were not as nice as the first three times. They seemed panicked, confused and, dare I even say it, _scared_. They demanded that I hand over the designs to the fruits of my labor…"said the Builder, his eyes flashing with anger, making them glow like hot coal.

"I'm guessing you declined their offer, and judging from your reaction, I would say that after that they resorted to more _drastic_ measures," said Naruto as he put a hand to his chin to think about what he was learning. There were beings of power that he had not even known about, and the archives never even spoke of.

"You are right again. The Son attacked me and took the plans from me. The Son used the same power as you do, while the Daughter, who healed my wounds, used its exact opposite. But the Father was the middle between the two, keeping them in check, or that is what I believe, as I did not see him use any of his powers. Anyway, with that they left, never to be seen or heard from again, however, they have recently surfaced again, and they are meddling in affairs that are not their own. That is what you felt as they tried to summon the Chosen One to them," The Builder spoke with a serious tone.

"Hmm, you don't mean that stupid prophecy about a child born purely from the Force, and that he will bring balance to the Force?"asked Naruto, now with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, the one and the same - but you seem to not believe it, from the way you speak of it."

"No, I do not. I see it as an easy way out, you believe that someone will save you and patiently wait for him to come, while you could be doing something to change your situation. I see the people who follow a prophecy to be nothing but cowards, as they don't have the strength to stand on their own two legs."

"You raise a valid point, young man. Now I need you to prove that point by stopping The Ones, and putting an end to their meddling," said the Builder.

"Very well, but how will I get in, if you made it for isolation? It would mean that there are very few entrances, and if I am correct, those ones are under the Father's watchful eyes."

"You are indeed correct, there is only one entrance and exit. They will both be guarded by the Father, so that means that you will need another way in. Luckily for you, there is always a secret way, one that only he who built it would know," said the Builder with a smirk.

"Well, how do I get in?" asked Naruto.

"Now that is quite simple. You see, I disguised the entrance as a trash chute of sorts, and that is where you will be going in."

"Hold up! I am not climbing through a bunch of sewage just to get there."

"Don't worry, I made it so that the trash actually gets redirected and shot out into space in other areas, while the door will stay clean, and it's even big enough for your fighter. Also, to kill them you will need this…" The Builder he extended his hands in front of him, and then clapped them together.

As he drew them apart again, you could see a beautiful blade start to appear. It had a curved hilt, with no guard to protect the hand. The blade was elegant and was pure white in color, while the hilt was made from gold.

"This is the one I kept," the Builder said with a sigh. "It has stayed with me for so many years, and I am proud that I will be able to rest, knowing that it will be used for what it was intended to do…now go, and bring those meddlers down." With those words, he disappeared.

"I will do as you ask and use this blade to finish of the Ones," Naruto told the empty air, sensing that the Builder was still with him. Then he picked up the blade and left the Realm beyond Shadows.

As he awoke in his chambers, he quickly started to prepare for the battles that were to come. He strapped on his chest armor, then picked up his mask and strapped it to his waist. He then looked at the blade that lay on the floor, and after a moment, picked it up and strapped it to the back of his waist.

He then ran towards the hangars where his ship resided. On the way there, he saw Colt and gave him the signal that he was leaving, to which the clone answered with a nod and continued with his work.

When Naruto reached the hangar he quickly entered his ship, as well as loading up R-3. Just as he was about to leave, he was stopped by Snips who jumped onto his ship and would not get off.

"Snips, get out of here! You can't be there, I need to leave!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get the female Vornskr to move out of the way, but she would not budge. Then Naruto suddenly realized what she wanted. "You want to go with me don't you?" he asked, to which he saw her nod. He thought about it and then looked back at Snips, who looked at him with quavering eyes.

As he saw those eyes, he knew that he only had one choice. He let out a sigh before opening the bubble that he used as protection from the harsh vacuum that is space, and let the Vornskr in. As she jumped in, she licked his face and then lay down beside his legs. With his problem solved, Naruto quickly closed the cockpit and then flew towards the location of all the Dark Side powers he sensed earlier.

 _[Mortis]_

AS Naruto arrived at the planet, he quickly maneuvered through the thrash chute and then flew out of one of the mountains that hid the back door. He then flew towards the epicenter of all the power that was on this planet. Once he arrived, he landed on a nearby cliff and then watched as the Jedi and the Ones squabbled between themselves over the sister blade to the one he now carried.

He saw Obi-wan tell Anakin that the blade could kill the _Son - what a fool, to kill someone like that, you have to be proficient with the Force as well as your blade, and that is something the Skywalker is clearly lacking_ , Naruto thought. _Even if the Jedi think he is the Chosen One, he is still to arrogant, stupid, irrational, impulsive…_

The list could go on, but he had neither the time nor the patience to name them all. He suddenly saw his chance to act as he saw that Obi-Wan was about to throw the blade towards Anakin, and Anakin's Padawan prepared to intercept it.

He quickly picked up Snips and jumped towards the tower. Once close enough, he dropped Snips, who landed on her feet and prepared for her masters orders. Naruto was just about to land in the middle of the three Jedi, but he used the power of the Force for a quick Force Wave that sent all of them sailing through the air and crashing to the hard floor.

This certainly got him the attention of the Ones. The Son stopped shocking his father with lightning, and the Father looked up with a tired look on his face while the Daughter was still standing there, staring at her father with sad eyes, only sparing a glance at the new arrival. The Son's eyes were on Naruto, burning with an anger hot enough to scour a solar system clean of life at the sight of someone who would dare enter this place and interrupt his moment of triumph.

"Who are you, and how dare a _worm_ like you interrupt me when my victory is at hand?" yelled the Son.

"Who, me? Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am a Sith. As for why I dare to interrupt you, as it happens, I'm here to kill you all and then leave your corpses to stain the whole planet in blood," answered the blond Sith with a shrug, "or I might just blow the whole thing up with some explosives, whichever works best."

In response he was met with laughter from the Son. "And how are you going to achieve this? We are beings of immeasurable power, and can easily block and deactivate any of your pitiful weapons," he said in between bouts of laughter.

"I'm going to do it like this," responded Naruto as he disappeared from their sight.

Both the siblings and the Jedi looked around for Naruto, and soon found him when they heard the Fathers pained gasp. As they all turned towards the Father they saw him in a kneeling poison, while his head lay on Naruto's shoulder the hilt of a blade sticking out of the ancient man's chest. As the Father was holding on for dear life, he spoke.

"How…how did you do this?" he asked.

"Simple, the one they call the Builder gave me the tools needed to kill you, and now I shall put an end to you meddling."

"No, you must not…( _cough_ )…do this, it will affect…( _agh_ )…the galaxy itself, if we die."

"No. That is where you are wrong, old man. You just let your ego get to you. You are not some representation of the Force, you are only a medium that the Force has willed into existence, nothing more. I could even bet that you were not born this way, since if you were, then you would be impossible to kill, even with a blade made from your power, so my point is that the Force will be _just fine_ when you are gone." With his final statement, Naruto twisted the blade in the Father's chest and then pulling it out with force, letting the blood spill to the ground as the Father's corpse fell limply down.

Naruto stared and lifeless body of the Father when he heard two screams, filled with sorrow and anger. He turned around to see the Son and Daughter screaming at the death of their father and he saw each of them suddenly transform into giant beast and start to fly away, but before they did, they each swooped down and picked up one thing.

The Son took the other blade, while the Daughter went for the Father's corpse. As she flew by him, Naruto could feel that something was off in the Daughter's behavior, and was that a hint of darkness building up inside of her? Yes, he thought it was.

He watched them fly away, then he heard four lightsabers activating behind him. He turned around and saw Anakin, Obi-Wan and newly awakened Ahsoka, who had been released from the Son's spell when he lost concentration with the Father's death, all pointing their blades at him.

"Wait, didn't we do this already? Don't you stupid Jedi ever learn to give up, or are you really that into this kill-Sith mentality?" asked Naruto while putting the Force Saber back on his waist and then crossing his arms over his chest.

"The Sith are the problem, not us, and since you are one of them, you are the part of the problem. Surrender, and we won't hurt you," said Anakin, his everpresent arrogance radiating off of him.

"Still the ever present fool of the group, I see. I thought that your master would have beaten that out of you, but I guess since he's just as bad as you, I can't really expect much from him." Naruto spoke in a tone that almost sounded disappointed. The Jedi, however, knew that he was insulting them with that tone.

"You are going down, Sith, and it will be by way of surrender or death. It is your choice how it will go down, but if you choose the death, know that I hold no pleasure in killing you, and also know that your death will lead to peace," spoke Kenobi while getting in a fighting stance, as did Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Snips, be careful. He is very dangerous, be on guard all the times," said Anakin to his Padawan, who nodded in response.

"Oh, you call your Padawan Snips? What a coincidence, I have someone named Snips as well! Would you like to meet her?" asked Naruto, but didn't really wait for a reply, he whistled and pointed at Ahsoka.

The Jedi looked confused and looked at Ahsoka, but that moment was all Snips needed as she sped towards the Jedi and tackled the young Padawan. Anakin and Obi-Wan were in shock and just as they were about to help Ahsoka, they were stopped when an invisible force picked them up and threw them back inside through the windows of the Son's tower.

They crashed on the hard ground. Anakin got up quickly, but Obi-Wan was not so lucky, as he crashed into a stone statue, hitting his head against the hard stone and getting knocked out. Even as Anakin made it back on his feet, he saw a figure land in front of him. As Naruto stood up from his crouch, Anakin saw that he had on a mask that looked similar to that of Revan, but it appeared it had Naruto's tattoos on it.

Anakin was pulled away from his thoughts by Naruto.

"Well, little Jedi, let us see if you can give me a challenge, or will you fall like last time?" He said as he activated his double-bladed darksaber and gave Anakin a come-get-it motion with his hand. Anakin felt insulted, and in his anger he charged, forgetting who he was dealing with. He attacked with an overhead strike, but it was blocked by Naruto's blade without much effort on the blond Sith's part. Anakin then shifted into a slash to the Sith's side, but it got the same results.

This continued on for the next couple of minutes with no success. Anakin was getting more and more frustrated as he could not get through Naruto's defense.

It also did not help that Naruto continued to mock him while they did battle: "Come on, Anakin! This can't be your best! You're supposed to be the Chosen One, a lowlife such as myself should not be a problem for someone like you!"

Or comments like: "Hey, Skywalker, I see that you have a new lightsaber, did you lose the old one? Isn't the lightsaber one of the Jedi's most sacred belongings?"

It got to the point where Anakin just forgot his forms and started to hack and slash like a common hooligan and he continued to become more and more sloppy. Finally Naruto had enough, and used a well timed Force push to send Anakin flying back and crashing into a pillar then sliding down it.

"Hmm, you are boring me. You do not have the skill necessary to give me a challenge or pose much of a threat, so now I will end it." As he said this, he charged.

At first it was slow but then he sped up and in the blink of the eye he was in front of Anakin, his darksaber poised to strike. Anakin panicked and in a last ditch attempt to stop the attack, thrust out his lightsaber to impale the Sith, but Skywalker received the shock of his life when his lightsaber bounced off the chest plate and then embedded itself into the pillar he was resting on.

Naruto used this as an opportunity to cripple the fool of the Jedi. He swung his sword at Anakin's robotic limb and cut it off, he then quickly grabbed Anakin by the face and smashed the back of his head into the pillar, knocking him out and probably giving him a concussion or, if he was lucky, cracking his skull. When he was done he stood up and let the Jedi fall to the ground.

"Pathetic, and to think the Jedi think that you would be the Chosen One. Imbeciles, all of them."

He looked at the other Jedi in the room as the man was slowly getting up, trying to shake the cobwebs off. Kenobi woke up and had a massive headache. He tried to get up, but felt something press against his chest and push him back down to the cold hard ground. He looked up to see the mask that belonged to our favorite blond Sith.

"Oh, were you trying to get up? I'm sorry, I don't pay much attention to fools, and that must be why you are now lying under my boot," he said with a smirk plaster on to his face behind his mask. "Now, since I know that you Jedi like to meddle into our affairs, I think I will stop you here and now." With that, he did a quick movement with his blade and stabbed Obi-Wan twice in the legs.

With both Jedi immobilized, he started to walk away to find Snips and the other two people who he'd come here to kill, all the while listening to the sweet screams of agony from Kenobi echoing behind him.

As he came outside, he saw Ahsoka trying to stop Snips but she was having trouble, as she could not land a hit on the beast, which always dodged at the last moment. The Padawan was covered with claw and bite marks, she had blood leaking from every wound on her body. She prepared for another attack from her opponent, but then she heard a loud whistle and the beast stopped, looked away from her, then started run towards the tower entrance.

She looked at who'd whistled, and saw Naruto, who was walking away. Snips followed after her master, and as they walked away, Naruto turned towards the Padawan.

"Get going, young one, and pick up your Masters, then return to your ship and leave. If you interfere with my plans again, I will kill you without remorse (A/N: not that he had much of that to begin with), this is your only warning." As he said this, he picked up Snips and jumped towards his ship, landed in the cockpit and flew off in search of the Son.

Ahsoka quickly ran inside to see what had happened, and was shocked that they were in such a pitiful state, she ran towards them and started to help them as best as she could.

Naruto was flying towards the most powerful source of the Dark Side energy in the area, but as he was travailing towards his destination, he heard a voice.

"… _Naruto…_ " he ignored it at first, but it still continued on: "… _Naruto_ …" He was determined to ignore it, thinking it was just the wind.

" _Naruto Uzumaki!_ " the voice suddenly yelled out, which made Naruto jump and lose control of his ship for a second. He quickly jumped out of the fighter and looked around.

"Who's there? You better show yourself, or else!" He actually didn't expect for anyone to show themselves, but it was worth a shot. Imagine his surprise when he saw thousands of lights appear before him, starting to shine brighter as they swirled around each other. Even with his mask on, Naruto had to shield his eyes from the glare.

As the flash of light died down, he removed his arm from his eyes and saw a beautiful redhead. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes. The hair reached to her ankles, with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face, and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress, with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

She was outlined with a blue glow. However, that was not the thing that got Naruto's attention, no, what got his attention was the look on her face, it was the look of rage that only women could produce.

" _What are you doing? Didn't you hear me, or did you ignore me!?_ " yelled the woman as she tried to grab him by the ear, though her hand passed right through him. When she saw this, she got annoyed and tried again, and again, and again…After a while she stopped trying, huffed and crossed her hands under her breasts. " _You are so lucky that I can't grab you, or you'd be on your knees begging to stop…dattebane_."

"Umm…do I know you, and why are you using that phrase? It sounds like my old tick, but different," he asked as he started to scratch the back of his head.

" _Don't make fun of my tick or-… wait, you don't know who I am_." She got a shake of the head in response. She sighed and looked down. " _I guess no one told you… that stupid monkey, I swear, when I see him again, I will kick is ass straight to hell_." She then looked up at Naruto and spoke: " _Naruto, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am your mother_."

When Naruto heard this, he got a look of shock behind his mask as he stared at the person who brought him into this world. "Wait, you're my mother? How are you here? You're supposed to be dead!" he said, forgetting that he dealt with ghost on a daily basis.

" _Well, I it seems that some force brought me here to you, and I am still dead, this is only temporary. Now remove that mask so I can see my baby boy,"_ she said as she wanted to see her son's face after so long.

Naruto, in his state of shock removed his mask without a second thought, and showed his face to his mother, whom he had never seen before. Kushina was at first happy to see her son, even though he had different eyes than she remembered, but something caught her eye. It was the big red marking on her son's face, she looked at it closely and after that, she realized that it was a _tattoo_.

The one taboo amongst mothers that would make any mother go into rage - lucky for Naruto his mother did not know how to use the Force. _"You got a TATOO! And on the face! What is wrong with you? I could understand the chest, arms or the back, I would have even accepted the neck, but your_ face, _are you insane?! What would posses you to get it on your kawaii face - now look at it!"_ She continued her rant for a couple of minutes while Naruto put some difference between himself and his mother.

After she calmed down he spoke up. "Um, if it helps, it started on my right arm and then…kind of moved up," he said, but he quickly stopped when his mother gave him a death glare. As the angry mother calmed down, she asked him about his life while he asked her about hers. He found out about how she had lived a hard life, how she met his _father,_ and he even found how she was against the idea of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him.

Kushina, for her part, found about the abuse of the village, the challenges Naruto'd had to face, as well as the one true friend he made. The thing that threw her back into her fury was Naruto mentioning the fight at the Valley of the End. She only calmed down when Naruto told her the second part of his adventure.

This led him to telling her about Aayla, which earned him an ear-piercing scream of happiness from Kushina, who started to talk about grandbabies and other such things.

As they finish talking she gave him her last words of wisdom _. "I know that this path is not what I wanted for you, but it is the one you chos,e and it is the one that makes you happy, so even though I don't agree with it, I still support you and love you. Also, keep that Aayla girl close and make her happy, or else you shall feel the true fury of an angry woman."_

With those final words, she disappeared to rejoin the Force. Naruto smiled before he started to walk towards his ship and flew away to find his targets.

 _[The Well of the Dark Side]_

Naruto landed on one of the platforms that were surrounded by magma. He got out of his ship and told Snips to stay inside. As he turned around, he found a small creature looking at him.

"What are you doing here…you are not supposed to be here, if the Son finds you, he will punish you!"

"I do not fear the Son. He should be the one to fear me," said Naruto as he looked away from the creature to look for the Son. The creature used this opportunity to bite Naruto in the exposed part of his arm. Naruto screamed and grabbed the little monster, throwing him towards the lava, but he was surprised when it landed on its feet at the edge of the platform and started to laugh.

As it continued laughing, it transformed into the Son.

"Haha, now that you are infected by my power - you will become my slave, and I shall use your ship to escape this forsaken place. Also, I must thank you for killing my father. With him gone, I am truly free!" He was, however, surprised when he saw that Naruto was still acting normal, and that he could not feel a connection forming from the young Sith.

"Um, is something supposed to happen, or did you just mess up?" asked Naruto as he looked all over his body for any changes.

"What is wrong? It worked on the Padawan, and she was a Jedi! Someone like you should be easy to control!" yelled the Son in rage.

"Wait - you actually thought that you could control me-" Naruto said, then bent over and started laughing. "Hah hah hah, you believed that – hah, hah, hah, you _actually thought that_ , what, you tried to turn me to the light or something? Man, for an all powerful being, you sure are _dumb_. I meditate and train on the well of power and madness that is the Dark Side _every day_ , and yet you actually tried it? Hah hah hah!" said Naruto while he continued to laugh at the Son.

This made the Son even angrier, and Dark Side energy poured out of him like rain out of a black stormcloud. Naruto noticed this and started to prepare for the battle. He was slowly drawing on the Force and getting ready for an attack. He was not disappointed, as in the next second, the Son charged at Naruto, simultaneously shifting into his beast form.

Naruto had expected just that. He used the Force to lift the magma around them and threw it at the Son. It hit the Son in the face, but besides momentarily stunning him, it did nothing. He then again charged at Naruto, who prepared the Force blade, however he was not expecting for the Son to pick up speed and be in front of him then slashing at him with one of his claws.

Naruto's armor withstood the impact, but it loosened his grip on the blade enough so that it flew out of his hand and landed behind the Son's massive body. When the Son saw this, he transformed back into his human form and took out his own blade. He charged again at Naruto and slashed in an attempt to cut the young Sith in half, or at least stab him in the hart.

The Sith proved to be a very difficult target to hit as he flipped and dodged each of the Sons attacks, all the while using the Force to send waves of lava at the Son. The Son was getting annoyed that this insect was taking so long to kill. He was the strongest, and he controlled the most destructive weapon in the galaxy, yet this boy continued to evade him.

"You should give up, boy! You have no weapon to harm me, and you cannot keep this up forever. Why die tired? Just surrender, and I promise you a quick death," said the Son, the arrogance in his voice masking his fury at not being able to finish this worm off.

"Hmm…no, I don't think so, but if you need a break, I can give you a five minutes breather, old man. I know that in your old age you don't have such a skip to you step as you used to have," said Naruto, while on the inside he was thinking of a way to end this; _Damn, I need a way to end this fast. I won't be able to last much longer, dodging and using the Force against a opponent of this caliber is pushing my stamina to the limit, not to mention the heat is making it harder and harder to breathe…_

He looked around for something helpful, and that's when he saw his blade directly behind the Son. He got an idea that as brilliant as it was insane. _To hell with it, I just hope that this works, or else I'm dead as a slave in the mines of Kessel_.

With that final thought, he charged at the Son, throwing a flurry of lava balls at him. When he was close enough, he cocked his right fist and prepared for a skull crushing punch, courtesy of his chakra and the Force. Then, his momentum was suddenly halted, and he felt an excruciating pain in his left side and his lung.

Naruto looked down and saw the hilt of the blade being held in the hand of the Son. Naruto's arms fell to his sides and his head crashed against the Son's. The Son saw this and smirked at the blond Sith.

"Were you really planning to charge me and try and punch me? You must be the stupidest being that I have ever met," he said as he laughed at the blond, while continuing to mock him.

Then he stopped laughing. He felt something he had not felt in a long time. What was this feeling? _So strange…_ The Son fell to his knees, and was now hanging on Naruto's shoulder. His fingers felt numb, why was that? _Why do my back muscles feel so…_

Dimly, he heard the Sith speak.

"That wasn't the plan. This was."

With that Naruto pulled out the blade stabbed in his lung and then called upon the Force for an attack that would make the Son truly die. His eyes glowed even more and his hands grew a deep red, he then aimed the attack at the Son with red glowing energy. The Son's eyes started to glow, and he felt his life start to drain from him, while he could feel that Naruto was regaining his. Even though the blades would kill any being, even _**her,**_ he could feel that Naruto was using the Son's own life force to stay alive and even heal himself.

After a few moments, the Son fell to the ground, lifeless. Naruto found he could now stand, even if barely. He looked at the Son and then turned him over on his stomach. When he did, he saw the hilt of a blade sticking out.

While the Son had been gloating about his victory, Naruto used a Force pull to send the blade right into the Son's back, piercing his heart. Now he grabbed the hilt, and with a powerful tug, he ripped it out of the Son's corpse. With the powerful being dead, he started to slowly trudge towards his ship, while holding his ribs.

He couldn't breathe properly and his supply of oxygen was getting smaller as more time passed. He unhooked his chest piece and threw it into the lava, as it was irreparably damaged, and also used the Force to throw the body after it.

He still had problems breathing, agony shooting through him every time his ribcage moved. There were dark spots gathering at the edge of his vision. He was in danger of passing out, and he had to use Force breathing to help him get in the necessary supply of oxygen into his bloodstream. Slowly, carefully, he climbed into his ship and flew off.

 _[The Monastery of Light and Darkness]_

Naruto landed in front of the monastery and got of the cockpit, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming at the pain, his lungs still felt like they were on fire. He walked with the slow gait of a tired man through the set of large doors to find the final part of the family, Snips trotting at his heels.

As he opened the door, he found a large room, and at the end was some sort of altar. He then saw his target at that very altar. He saw she had the Father's corpse next to her. As he moved closer, he saw more, saw that the Daughter had changed, lost her etheral glow, and frankly, also started to look pretty crazy. He could see that her eyes were those of madness, and the constant mumbling did not help.

"Everything is going to be fine," whispered the Daughter in a high, sharp voice that was just this side of hysteria. "Father is just sleeping, he's going to wake up any minute now, and brother will return calmer, he just went out to clear his head…then, things will go back to normal." She checked the corpse for any signs of life, failed to find them, and then checked again, as if it would all just turn out to be a mistake.

Naruto was now right behind her and took out his Force blade. He kneelt down, leaned next to the Daughter's ear and spoke.

"Everything will be okay. You shall meet them soon."

The Daughter's eyes widened as Naruto plunged the blade into her back and twisted it. Her eyes slowly closed and she gained a calm smile on her face. When she passed, Naruto got up and started to walk towards the exit.

His legs suddenly gave out, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. He tried to get up, but he couldn't do it. He was too weak.

Then he felt something pick his hand. He looked and saw Snips, who was trying to help him. He smiled at her and petted her head.

"Thanks, snips," he told her. "I'm glad you're here…"

He saw a blinding light start to engulf the whole planet. He paid it little attention. Right now, all he wanted to do was continue scratching his pet behind the ears, and he gave not a damn even as the light surrounded them, and the whole universe became white.

 _[Mortis?]_

Naruto woke up to the panicked scream of his starfighter's proximity alarm. Somehow, he was back in his ship, and he was just drifting in space. And the reason the proximity alarm was going off was that there was a Republic Cruiser heading straight for him!

" _E chu ta!_ " He spat blood as he sat back in his chair. It had been a really long day, and he didn't want to bother with the Republic right now. "R3, get us out of here! I'm too tired for this shit."

The droid did as instructed and they jumped into hyperspace to return to Naruto's home base.

 _ **TO BE COUNTINUED**_

 **Ok, here it is, finally done! I hope you enjoyed it, and I am sorry that I didn't update in such a long time.**

 **R &R **

**Remember The Dark Side Is Always Watching**


End file.
